Going Home
by sfdc
Summary: Future fic: Featuring Brittana and their three teenagers  and other glee clubbers, just focusing on Brittana . It's summer and they decide to bring their kids to Lima for a glee club reunion.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So I decided to take a crack at a future fic featuring none other than Brittana and their kids! They're also been appearances from other couplings but Brittana and their kids are the focus. So basically all the glee kids are 40 now, and had kids pretty young (early 20's, so their kids are moslty teens now). Also, it's a future from a fic I'm still working on where their all in high school. Basically what you need to know from that one is that Brittany's parents were supportive while Santana's dad was not. In fact he was so unsupporitive that he got drunk, came to glee club, and shot Brittany a few times which practically killed her. That's all the back ground you really need. Please enjoy! And share the love with reviews please they make writing SOOO much more enjoyable. Cheers! **

Santana's POV (note, I mean I'm focusing on the character, no 1st person writing only 3rd):

_Goddamit already? Fuck, fuck, fuck. _Santana thought to herself. She couldn't believe it was already morning, it felt like she'd only just closed her eyes to go to sleep. Pulling the covers over her head, she waited for Brittany to be the responsible one to turn off the alarm. After a moment, the alarm was still blaring. Santana flipped around to complain to Brittany but found that the bed was empty. In her wife's place lay a note.

_I didn't want to wake you, but I got called in the city for an emergency. One of the dancers broke his ankle so we have to screen for a replacement_

_-Sweet lady kisses, your B_

Santana groaned in annoyance, looks like she was going to have to get the gang to school on her own today. Brittany was a choreographer for Broadway, so she did have demanding hours. But as soon as this show left New York in a week, she was going to have plenty of time to relax with her family just in time for summer. Santana on the other hand, was a private lawyer who had her own small practice so she got to decide all her hours. And, quite frankly, they both had so much money saved up at this point that Santana only handled very special client's cases herself and spent the rest of the time at home dealing with the kids. The rest of the cases she handed down to her team of hired lawyers who were just as capable, just less reknowned, than she.

After a few more minutes of adjusting to being awake, Santana jumped out of bed. Outside of her door, she could already at least two or their three kids running around the hall.

"Lex, get the fuck out of the bathroom!" Santana heard Tori yell at her twin sister. She chuckled as she got dressed, those two girls definitely had the Lopez fire. This all made sense, seeing as Santana had been the one to carry the Victoria and Alex. Brittany gave birth to their one son, Daniel now a sophomore, a year later. The twins were both juniors who had the same bitchy attitude as Santana had had back in high school. Though not as bad as Santana, their caring sides were much more clear thanks to Brittany's parenting. Daniel had just as much fire as his sisters, he just used it more sparingly. He tended to be a lot more level-headed and sweet than most other guys his age, which earned him a high-standing amongst the girls his age. Not that he abused it, but if he wanted to the boy could have gotten around like no other.

Santana stepped into the hall and went over to Tori. "Mija, just use the downstairs bathroom."

"Mami you must be crazy. No way am I entering Dan's lair," the raven haired girl retorted. Santana and Brittany had converted the basement into a bedroom for Dan when they moved into this house. Not that there weren't enough rooms without doing so, but Dan had insisted he have a man cave seeing as the rest of the house was overflowing with feminine touches.

"Well, I can't say I blame you. Fine you can use me and mom's bathroom," Santana consented.

"How genorous of you mami," the girl said before running off.

_Just like me. _Santana thought as she walked to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. While both the girls were a spitting image of Santana, Tori flaunted he Lopez fire a little more frequently than her more compassionate twin; not to say Tori wasn't a sweetheart when she wanted to be.

All too soon, the twins bounded into the kitchen and grabbed all the fixings for cereal before sitting on the stools around the island.

"Ugh didn't you freaking see Ben yesterday?" Lex growled annoyedly at her sister. "If he thinks I'm gonna go out with him he is one loco pendejo."

"Ha, I don't see anyone else jumping at you," Tori said back sarcastically. Though the girls loved each other in the way only twins could, they still exhibited typical sibling behavior towards one another.

"Shut up bitch!" Lex yelled back.

_"Ay _mijas!" Santana said turning around from the coffee pot. "Play nice it's too early to be fighting."

"Yes mami," they both said in unison, returning to their cereal.

As Santana sipped on her coffee, she couldn't help but notice a certain blonde haired boy missing from the kitchen island.

"I swear if your brother is still sleeping again I will lose it. Last week of school before summer! Can't he wait five more days to sleep in?" She growled as she walked to the stairs that led to the basement.

"DAN!" She shouted down. "Get your ass up her! Five more days don't be such a wuss you can do manage."

As much as Santana loved the boy, she was starting to get annoyed with his typical teenage boy laziness that he'd slipped into. He was a smart boy and, like his sister, did fantastically at school but he could stand to be on time to school a little more often.

A few minutes later a tall, athletic, and extremely groggy boy emerged from the 'man cave'.

"No need to yell mami, too early," he said as he dramatically layed his head down on the marble top of the island.

"Cry me a river mijo, now eat up," Santana said. She could be tough, but always loving and never cruel.

He finally poured himself a bowl of cereal, rolling his eyes as he listed in on his sisters argueing about boys as per usual. Suddenly he jolted up from staring into his bowl.

"Wait, where's mom?" He asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Oh one of her dancers hurt himself so she took the ferry into the city to find a replacement. She'll be back tonight don't worry." Santana reassured him.

Looking satisfied with his mami's answer, he returned to his cereal. _A mama's boy if I ever saw one_,thought Santana lovingly. Though he loved Santana fiercely, he was Brittany's boy through-and-through. The baby of the family and Brittany cherished him because of it.

Outside, a horn blared, signaling that the school bus had arrived. One thing Santana had loved the most about moving to Staten Island to start a family was that they still used school busses even for high school, sparing her the ordeal of having to drive the kids every morning.

"Alright guys! Get the hell out of my house and go to school! And remember, it's the last week so if you're gonna cause trouble for the love of God DO NOT get caught!" Santana yelled to her kids.

With that, everyone jumped up from the island and in a wild stampede grabbed their bags and ran out the door. When the door slammed behind them, Santana breathed a sigh of relief. She loved those kids with all her heart but she was not a morning person, so she was always relieved when the house fell silent after they left for school. She looked over to the island and groaned when she saw the mess they left. Having nothing else to do that day, she began to clean the kitchen.

Dan's POV:

The first half of the day had passed by surprisingly fast. Being that it was the last week of school, most teachers just offered free periods or screened movies. So aside from having to wake up early still, school actually wasn't half bad. Dan's thoughts were interrupted when you heard an all too familiar voice jeering him.

"Well well if it isn't one of the three fag spawns!" Dan cursed under his breath and turned to face his long time torment Darin Ward.

"Gee I'm just ecstatic to see you too Ward," Dan said with a smile. Just like his mami, Dan knew how to keep his cool without seeming weak.

"You know I was thinking Dyke-Boy Dan," Darin and his goons laughed at their favorite nickname for Dan. "school's almost over and I get the feeling I won't be seeing you too much over the summer. So, I think you should join me and the boys for lunch today."

"Shockingly enough Ward, I'd rather not," shot back Dan.

"Oh wait, wait, wait," said Darin through laughter. "You think I was giving you a choice? That's funny, you're a funny guy Dan." He said poking the blonde boy in the chest.

"You've got me shaking in my boots Ward," said Dan sarcastically. "But like I said, I'd rather not. So you and your boys can go do whatever the fuck it is neanderthals do and I'm gonna go sit with the big boys."

Darin stopped laughing and glared at Dan before stepping foward in an attempt to be menacing. He grabbed Dan by the collar and pulled the boy closer.

"You think you're so goddam funny? Well the main reason I'm just dying to hang with you right now is to give you a little attitude adjustment. While I'm at it, I think I'll wipe that smirk off your face. In fact, I think I'll just completely rearrange your face, give your faggy moms something to cry about when you get home," Darin sneered.

That was the last straw, Dan was not going to stand for someone talking bad about his family. If there was one thing anyone knew, it was that the Pierce-Lopez clan was a tight knit group who didn't particuarly care to take shit from people. Dan shoved Darin in the chest, making the boy stumble backwards into his goons.

"Listen Ward, I suggest you shut the fuck up while you still have the freedom to do it yourself. Keep going like this and I'll do it for you. Also, call me crazy but you seem to like getting awful close to me. If I'm not mistaken, and I rarily am, I'd think you had a crush on me! Now don't get me wrong, I'm completely tolerant of your feelings because I don't judge like that. But, I'll tell you right now that you're wasting your time because while I do respect that you apparently play for the other team I do not, and am therefore not going to return the feeling. So, I suggest you search elsewhere to satisfy your desires," Dan said this all with complete confidence, ending the speech with a dazzling and charming smile. The boy wasn't trying to be homophobic by any means, but he just wanted to piss of Darin and knew that sayingwhat he did would drive him wild.

"You are so dead Dan, so dead!" Darin screeched before charging at Dan.

Dan didn't even flinch as the smaller boy charged him. Dan stood at 6'5" and was a key player on the wrestling team, so he was well built to say the least. Darin on the other hand was exactly six feet tall and while he was athletic, he was no match for Dan. So, Dan quickly pulled the boy into a headlock before he could even attempt to do any damage.

"Well, if I didn't know any better I'd think you thought you could beat me up! Gosh that's just adorable!" Dan said. "Now, I'm gonna let you go because I'm a gentleman and would never hurt someone who wasn't a fair fight for me. But before I do, I just want you to know that you should really shut the fuck up about my family, because like it or not, we're hear to stay. Oh, and we're also fucking awesome in general. Now I'm gonna-" before Dan could release Darin, a screech from the principal caused everyone to look away from the squabble between the boys.

"Pierce-Lopez! My office! Now!"

Dan quickly released Darin, who sniggered at his ill-gotten victory. Sighing, Dan followed a the fuming principal into the all too familar office.

"Sit son," said Principal Aldrin as he shut his office door. Dan complied. "Now Dan, I know you're a smart boy and quite frankly one of the best wrestlers this school has ever had. Between your academic and athletic achievements I know that you'll have no trouble going places in life assuming you keep it up your junior and senior year. However, you keep getting into these physical altercations. So seeing as it's the last week of school, I will not be punishing you too severly. I will however, call your mothers and have them take you home for the day. This will stay off of your record but I simply cannot have you acting out like this. If you continue this behavior next year I will have no choice but to be much more stern with you."

"But sir!" Said Dan desperately.

"No 'buts' son, I've made my decision. Quite frankly, you should be grateful I'm being so leniant."

Dan slouched in his chair, knowing he was defeated.

Santana's POV:

Santana had just finished doing all the laundry in the house when he cell began to ring. She pulled it from her pocket and let out an exasperated groan as she saw the school's number falshing on the screen. _One goddam week, they can't got one goddam week without doing something stupid! _Sighing once more, Santana answered the phone.

"Santana Pierce-Lopez speaking," she said pleasantly.

"Hello -Lopez," the all too familiar voice of the school's principal came through the phone. "I'm afraid I have Dan sitting in my office. He got into a bit of a fight with another student a few minutes ago so I've decided that he needs to go home for the rest of the day. Seeing as it's the last week of school and Dan is for the most part a good kid, this will be the extent of his punishment. No marks to his record, just the rest of the day away from school."

"Ay dios mio!" Santana grumbled. "Thank you , I'll be there in twenty minutes."

Santana hung up the phone and cursed in spanish under her breath as she pulled on her shoes before stamping out to the mini-van. She revved the engine and pulled onto the road, speeding angrily towards her kids school. Twenty minutes later she pulled up in front of the school where Dan was waiting with the school's secretary. Santana put on a smile and waved to the secretary who she'd seen waiting with her kids a little too oftten for her taste. The woman waved back as Dan trudged over to the car. He opened the door and sat in the passenger seat, turning to Santana and flashing a sheepish smile.

"Hi mami," he stuttered slightly. "Wow you look so great today is that a new-"

"Flattery will get you no where," Santana cut her son off. "Now explain and it better be damn good."

"Well it was Darin Ward again."

"_Ay mijo_ that idiot again? Didn't I tell you not to let him get to you? He's just a moron and you knew you're better than him!" Santana lectured.

"But he was shit talking our clan!" Dan protested.

"What'd he say?" Santana asked, beginning to feel her sympathetic side creeping up.

"The same kind of bull anyone would say to a kid with two moms," Dan grumbled. "I didn't even hurt him I just put him in a hold to show him who's the boss. I mean I'm way bigger and stronger than him I have no idea why he thinks he can mess with me..."

Santana laughed, "I know you are, you can kick anyone in that schools ass."

"Yeah but I didn't wanna hurt him 'cause it's the last week and you said not to do anything stupid again.."

"Mijo, I don't care if you scrap with people in these honor fights or whatever. I just don't wanna have any lawsuits or hospital bills to deal with. Honestly, I'm not mad because you fought-"

"You're mad because I got caught," Dan finished his mami's signature line.

"That's the spirit!" Santana laughed.

"Mami?" asked Dan, sounding sheepish again. "Are you gonna tell mom?

"She's my wife and you're one of her children of course I'm gonna tell her."

"But mami!" Dan whined. "I don't want her to get mad."

"Shut up mama's boy you know you'd have to actually murder someone before she really got mad at you. You've been in way worse fights and she never freaked too bad. Besides, what's the maddest she's ever gotten with you?" Santana asked.

"Mami, you've clearly forgotten the time I failed health." Dan said with a laugh.

"Touche," Santana joined him laughing. "I didn't believe it myself! She went crazy. You know, your mom wasn't the best in school in her day so I guess she just really wants you guys to do well. And in her defense how are you gonna fail a bull shitty class like health! You just have to show up and you at least pass!"

"Well we both know I didn't show up."

"Good point, you probably should have done that. Never do that again by the way. You know how it is in our house, you can do whatever the hell you want so long as you get good grades and don't get arrested." Santana returned to lecture mode.

"It was one F!" Dan argued. "And it was freshman year! I've been straight A's ever since just like the twins! Not to mention I've gotten some badass guns from the wrestling team."

Santana laughed again and ruffled the boys hair, "Don't think I've forgotten. Don't worry you're keeping your mom and I good and proud. You'll go places. your sisters too. It doesn't matter how many fights you get in to you're all so damn charming and smart." Santana said dotingly.

"Mami, stop being so embarassing!" Said Dan jokingly.

"Fine fine, consider my being all sentimental as your punishment."

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! This is gonna be a short chapter just to set up the trip. The next chapter I'm gonna fast forward to the day of the trip. Cheers!**

Santana's POV:

After getting home from picking up Dan, Santana had spent the rest of the day in her office replying to emails for her law firm. Nothing too strenuous, just something that had to be done eventually. Most of the emails she recieved were business related, but one particular email caught her eye.

**From: Kurt Anderson**

**Subject: Glee reunion! (Humor me people)**

**Hi gang!**

**The other day Blaine and I were reminiscing about the good ol' days (okay maybe not all good, but whatever) and starting feeling pretty nostaligic. So, we came up with a brilliant idea: glee reunion! I know that none of us stayed in Lima, but all of our families did and my dad and Carol both have a pretty big house and they have room to host us all! I know you guys are probably skeptical when I say that, but don't worry they've moved sinced my dads garage became a chain so I'll just say don't worry there is room. Anywho, since we all have kids now and summer is just around the corner I think we should all head back to our roots for a few weeks. We could all catch up, meet each others families, and maybe sing a few songs! I've already got confirmations from Rachel and Finn and Sam and Quinn who are going to be flying in next Tuesday for a few weeks. So everyone else please join us! I miss you all and am dying to meet your kids. So drop me an email if you can come (and you better) and hopefully I'll be seeing you all very soon!**

**Much love, Kurt Anderson.**

Santana was somewhat shocked to see the email. She hadn't really kept in touch with anyone, not because she didn't want to she'd just gotten so busy between work and family. The idea was tempting. _Could we really leave for that long? _She thought to herself. Brittany was off for the summer at the same time as the kids and Santana could pretty much stop working whenever she wanted to. She couldn't think of any reasons not to.

Santana was interrupted from his thoughts when her cell went off next to her. She picked it up, happy to see her wifes name flashing on the screen.

"Hello lover," Santana said in an exageratted 'sexy' voice.

_"Hi San," _Britttany said back. "_Did you check your email yet today? Cause I just got one from Kurt!"_

"Yeah I just finished reading it. Brit, I think I wanna go."

"_YAY!" _Brittany sqeauled into the phone. "_San I wanna go so bad! I miss everyone and I wanna show off our family and see everyone elses and ah! I just want to go so bad."_

"Well you're in luck B because I think it's a great idea. You'll be off for the summer and so will the kids so it's not like we'll be missing out on anything."

"_Yeah it's perfect timing. And while we're there we can see my parents, it's been almost five years since they've seen the kids. They miss them."_

"Yeah I know, it's a win win situation. We could get a flight Tuesday morning and be there in the afternoon. The email says that other people are coming in on Tuesday too so it'd be perfect."

"_Santana, buy the tickets now. And once the kids get home work on them. If I know them they're gonna complain but I know they'll have a ton of fun once they get their."_

"Yeah they always complain about going to Ohio," Santana said laughing. "Oh and B, I can start on one of them right away."

"_What do you mean? It's only 2 they should still be at school."_

"Well, our big manly man got into a bit of a scrap again. So he got sent home early. Before you say anything don't worry the principal isn't putting it on his record since it's the last week of school."

"_Santana! I swear I know I'm the one who carried him but he takes after you just a little too much sometimes.I have to go my break's over. Tell Dan I'm not happy about that, buy the tickets, and I'll be home at seven and I'll pick up take out. Love you."_

"Love you more B,"

With that, Santana hung up the phone and left her office to go to the kitchen. First, she stopped at the top of the basement stairs and yelled down at Dan.

"Dan! Get up here I wanna talk to you! Don't worry you're not in trouble."

Santana sat down at the kitchen island and waited for her son to emerge. Knowing her shouldn't push his luck, he came up immediately and sat down.

"What's up mami?" He asked.

"Well I just got off the phone with your mom. We got an email from an old friend of ours about a reunion for our old glee club."

Dan sniggered, "Dorks."

"Shut up, it was awesome. Anyway, we're going to Lima. We're leaving Tuesday for a few weeks so don't make any plans with your friends."

"Mami! No! I don't wanna go to stupid Ohio! It's soooo boring!" He complained dramatically.

"Mijo, you always say that and you always have fun. But this time it'll be even more fun than before! All of your mom and I's old friends will be there. Not to mention they all have kids your age so you and your sisters can make some friends. It'll be like a 24/7 party."

"Mami, I don't wanna hang out with your old friends, no offense but you guys are all old."

"Boy, we are not old. And like I said there's gonna be a bunch of kids your age there too. And between you and me I don't care what you do with them so long as no one dies or gets arrested. When we were kids your mom and I went to parties and all that. I'm no hyporcrit so if you wanna make some new friends and get drunk so be it. I won't stop you. In fact, it's summer and a reunion I don't think anyone's parents are gonna give a fuck. I promise you will have so much fun you'll cry when we leave."

Dan huffed, "Fine. I know when I've lost but I most certainly will not have fun. Do we at least get to stay in a nice hotel?"

"No, we're staying at Uncle Kurt's parent's house. You wont have to room with me and mom don't worry. They have a huge basement there so maybe they'll just stick all you crazy ass teenagers in there so you're out of our way."

"I have to bunk with strangers? Great mami just great." Dan looked at his mami like she was crazy.

"You'll love it. End of conversation. Oh and by the way your mom says she's not happy about you getting sent home."

Dan groaned and trudged downstairs, leaving Santana laughing at the counter. _Damn, he got his moms looks but my stubborness. _Having finished her conversation with Dan, she went back to her office and booked five tickets to Lima, Ohio for the first Tuesday of sumer.

Alex's POV:

Lex was sitting in her last class of the day when her phone buzzed in her purse. Making sure the teacher was looking away, she grabbed her phone and saw that she had a text from Dan.

**Dan: Just a heads up sis, mami just told me we're going to Lima next Tuesday for a few weeks. Some reunion for her and mom's old friends. Lucky us though we get to be stuck in a basement with a bunch of other kids for that time -_-**

Lex's eyes popped and she fowarded the message to Tori who replied almost instantly.

**Tori: WHAT? NO! NO! NO! I HATE OHIO!**

**Lex: Ughhh I know so fucking lame. But you know mami, there's no way to change her mind.**

**Tori: Yeah I know, but it's fucking Ohio! Nothing. To. Do.**

**Lex: You don't have to tell me twice. I dunno maybe those other kids will be cool.**

**Tori: I guess, maybe there'll be some sexy guys.**

**Lex: Shut up perv. I g2g take notes see you on the bus.**

Tori's POV:

**Tori: Dan are you as bummed as me about this trip? Also why did mami only tell you? **

**Dan: Oh I thought you would have heard by now I got caught fighting with Ward. But yeah it's pretty lame I guess.**

**Tori: Ward again? What a dick. Fuck that kid. But yeah we're gonna be stuck with a bunch of mami and mom's friend's kids right?**

**Dan; Yeah we're staying at Uncle Kurt's parents house. Mami said it has a big ass basement so the kids can bunk down there. But I mean it's gonna be like fifteen people down there for how ever many weeks! Someone's gonna get knocked up assuming those other kids are as sexy as the Pierce-Lopez clan.**

**Tori: Yeah right, we're gonna be the sexiest hands down.**

**Dan: We should check our egos. **

**Tori: It's not ego it's fact. They're different.**

**Dan: True that. Hey go learn some shit I'll see you at home.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Next Tuesday, morning of the trip to Lima_

Santana's POV:

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE HOUSE NOW! THE SHUTTLE IS HERE!" Santana screamed from the front doorway. It was 8 in the morning and everyone was stumbling around half asleep trying to get everything together. In fact, Santana was the only one actually ready to leave on time

"Oh. My. God! I Can't find my phone!" Screeched Tori.

"It's on the coffee table!" Santana heard Brittany yell from somewhere in the house.

"Guys I'm so serious we have to leave AHORA! If we miss this flights heads will roll!" Santana yelled into the house once again.

Santana flinched as she felt a pair of arms envelope her from behind.

"Someone's remembering their half-time performance aren't they?" Brittany whispered in the latina's ear.

"Oh yeah," Santana chuckeled. "I'd forgotten about that. Me and Artie killed that if I do say so myself."

Brittany pecked her on the cheek, "Damn right you did. Now, could you start putting the bags in the shuttle? I'll get everyone out if it's the last thing I do."

"Knowing our kids, it just might be."

Santana watched her wife saunter back into the house and smiled to herself as she heard her trying to gain order. Heaving a sigh, Santana looked at all the bags that were by the door and began the arduous task of hauling them all into the shuttle. _Ay dios mio, these kids have too many clothes. Two bags each and a carry on, es loco! _She thought to herself as she tossed the last of the bags into the shuttle's trunk. Right on cue, Santana looked up and saw all of her kids trudging out of the door with their carry on bags. She laughed at how exhausted they all looked. But then again, when ever the Pierce-Lopez clan took a trip this is how they looked when leaving the house. They always took morning flights and they resented Santana for it.

"All right! Everyone in!" Said Brittany as she approached the shuttle. As the kids piled into the shuttle, Britttany turned to Santana. "Never a dull moment, am I right?

"Yeah B," Santana said with a smile. "We're too awesome too be dull."

Alex's POV:

_Ughh I hate waiting at airports, so boring._ Lex thought to herself as she slouched in a chair in the terminal. The terminal was almost completely empty, seeing as no one in their right mind would fly to Lima. She was interrupted from her thoughts when her phone buzzed in her hand. Dan's name flashed on the screen. She shot him a glare.

"You idiot Dan I'm sitting right next to you. What the hell?"

"I don't wanna say it out loud, just read it."

Lexi rolled her eyes and opened the text.

**Dan: Did you pack the weed?**

**Lex: No shit I packed it, all of it. I bought a shitload since we're gonna be gone so long and I don't know where to buy anyway in LAME-A.**

**Dan: Nice, nice. What about the bong?**

**Lex: Dan that would be idiotic. That's the kind of shit that's easy for airport security to find. Besides I payed good money for that thing I don't want it to break.**

**Dan: Well how the fuck are we gonna smoke that stuff then?**

**Lex: Chill the fuck out broski. We can buy papers there. And maybe one of our lovely new roomates will have brought a piece.**

**Dan: Oh my god Lex...**

**Lex: What?**

**Dan: What if all those kids are straight edge?**

**Lex: Well then I'd kill myself. But you've heard mami and mom talk about the parties they went to in high school with their friends. The kids of those friends have to at least be willing to try it out.**

**Dan: You better be right. It's gonna be a ton of people there HAVE to be some cool people. It's like... statistics.**

**Lex: Lol I hope you're right. Hey if there are any sweet chicas you better not knock anyone up**

**Dan: You better not get knocked up.**

**Lex: As if, that'll be Tori's job.**

**Dan: I'm gonna forward that to her.**

**Lex: I'm gonna castrate you. Actually no I don't wanna touch that shit I'm gonna hire a creepy old russian mobster to castrate you.**

**Dan: Awk cause I already forwarded it**

**Lex: Fuck you Dan!**

"Lex! What the fuck!" Tori said.

"Woah woah woah, what the hell just happened?" asked Brittany.

"Lex said I was gonna get knocked up by one of the kids we're gonna be bunking with!" Tori whined.

Santana and Dan sniggered while Brittany said sternly, "Guys, I swear to God if any of you have anything to do with a pregnancy on this trip I'm gonna be so pissed. Me, the nice one, will be more pissed than your mami has ever been."

Santana laughed at that, "Damn! You heard your mom. Don't fuck up like that. You know while where on the subject of what not to do, I think we should take a minute to lay down some guidelines for the trip."

All three kids looked at their moms with dumbfounded expressions.

"Mami! We're already going to Lame-a now we're being given _rules?_" complained Dan.

"Hey listen to your mami," Brittany shot back. "Trust me, we're being more generous than possible. And just so you know, the adults have all been emailing each other about these rules. Everyone there is gonna be at least fifteen so trust me it'll be fun. We know you'll do crazy shit with each other so we're just gonna let it fly so you don't feel the need to be sneaky."

All the kids looked a lot more interested now.

"Okay, so sit back and listen," said Santana. "This is how it's gonna go. You guys can drink and smoke, but no other crazy ass drugs. And you can't be acting a fool in public and getting caught, so keep it in the house if possible."

All the kids dropped their jaws, shocked at the rules thus far.

"See, not so bad huh?" Santana laughed. "Anyway, I'm not done. You guys have to be respectful to everyone, kids and adults. No fighting with anyone. Be nice, be civil. Also, since it's summer you can stay up as late as you want and all that shit. But, if we plan an activity for everyone, you will go without complaining. None of that 'I'm too tired' shit. Comprenden?"

"Comprendemos," they all said in unison, still shocked at these 'rules'.

"By the way, these are the rules for everyone. All the adults have agreed that this is okay. But if one person fucks up the group is gonna suffer. So don't fuck it up." Santana continued.

"Yeah, we just want you to be safe and have fun," added Brittany. "I'd be lying if I said we didn't do this kind of stuff when we were your age, so we figure we should let you guys experience Lima the same way we did. You're all smart responsible kids, so that's why we trust you to be safe about all of this."

Dan stood up and opened his arms. "Mom, mami, I need a hug. This is just too much right now I'm about to get emotional,"

Everyone laughed and stood up for a group hug. After a moment they pulled away and laughed.

"You know, I suddenly have zero resentment for this vacation," said Lex.

Brittany's POV:

The flight to Lima was an easy two hours. The hard part now was getting all the luggage and finding a cab to get to the Hummel house. _I hope we can trust them with these rules, if you can even call them that. _Brittany thought to herself. She knew her kids would be good about it, but she didn't know her friends kids. For all she knew, those kids were completely wild and out of control. _Oh god, Puckerman's son and daughter. We're letting our kids run wild with the spawns of the notorious Noah Puckerman. Wait no, that's not fair Puck's a good guy. It'll be fine, breathe Brittany breathe._

"Baby, are you okay?" Santana walked up to her wife and asked.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine just a little nervous about the kids. I just hope we can trust everyone to keep it cool." Brittany said softly.

"Well, we know who raised all these kids. They can't be worse than we were. It'll be fine." Santana gave Brittany's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Come on, the kids got all of our luggage, lets go get a cab."

Brittany smiled, feeling better after a pep-talk from Santana. "Yeah, lets go."

Dan's POV:

Dan tapped his foot anxiously as the shuttle pulled into the driveway of a huge three story house. While he was excited to meet everyone, he still had some nerves when it came to meeting so many new people. But he knew he had his sisters to fall back on if he got too overwhelmed.

"Dan, come be the big man and help carry the bags," Santana said as she jumped out of the shuttle.

As everyone hauled the plethora of bags out of the van, a shrill squeal filled the air.

"Brittany! Santana!" Kurt had flung the front door open and was running down the driveway. Before the women knew it, they were squashed into a hug.

"Oh my god it's so great to see you guys! You're the first ones here so you get your pick of rooms. Well except Blaine and I we got one, but there are plenty of good picks left." Kurt let them go and turned the Dan and his sisters. "My god you guys have grown since I last saw you!"

Tori giggled and skipped over to Kurt and gave him a hug. They all felt comfortable with Kurt, he was the only one from the glee club that they'd met before. But they'd never met Blaine or his son.

"Gosh you look so much like Santana it's crazy! You too Alex!" Kurt said sweetly.

"Aww call me Lex Uncle Kurt," Lex said charmingly.

"Will do Lex," Kurt said with a smile before turning to Dan.

"Good god and I thought Mark was tall! Look at you!"

"Hi Uncle Kurt," Dan said shyly. "uh, who's Mark?"

"Oh! He's Blaine and I's son! He's sixteen like you. He's already in the basement, I'm sure you'll all get along great."

"Oh cool, I guess I'll head down there now then." Dan picked up his bags and made his way towards the house.

"Wait up Dan!" Lex and Tori called in unison before running after him.

"Wow, they've even got the twin timing thing down," Kurt said laughing to Santana and Brittany. "Let me help bring your bags inside."

Tori's POV:

The Pierce-Lopez gang's stumbled awardly down the stairs into a surprisingly well lit basement. Lying on one of five couches in the huge basement, was boy reading a magazine and bobbing his head to whatever music his headphones were feeding the music was, it must have been cranked up because he didn't turn to face his new summer roomates as they entered the room. _Damn, he's pretty sexy. _Tori thought to herself. _If he's gay like his dads I swear to God._

"Hey dude." Dan spoke up loudly.

The kid jumped up and pulled out his headphones.

"Oh hey! Sorry I didn't hear you guys, I'm Mark. Who's kids are you?"

"We're Santana and Brittany's kids. And I'm Tori." Tori replied, eager to make herself known to Mark.

"Oh rad! All of us same-sex parents kids got here first I guess," he said with a smile. Tori decided that this kid must be biologically Blaine's, he didn't really look all that much like Kurt. "Anyway, that means we get first pick for sleeping spots." Mark turned to Tori and Lex. "Ladies get first pick I guess."

Tori and Lex dropped their suitcases on one of three full beds.

Dan chuckled at his sister's predictability and turned to Mark. "You wanna go head to toe on one of the other beds? I'd rather avoid sleeping on the floor."

"Right on," replied Mark.

As the four kids began to unpack Tori and Lex began talking quietly.

"Lex, I call dibs on our sexy new friend Mark."

Lex scoffed, "Go right ahead."

"I swear you never even put up a fight when it comes to boys, you're no fun," Tori shot back.

The two girls unpacked in silence while Mark and Dan jabbered loudly back and forth.

"Dude no way you're a wrestler too?" Dan said enthusiastically.

"You know it! You and I can keep everyone in line with our skills," Mark said laughing.

"Boys.." Tori said sarcastically under her breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I really appreciate the reviews and all the readers coming through! Don't stop! Anyway, I just wanna apologize in advance if I mess up with consistency because there are like a million characters to keep track of right now and it might get a little crazy. Cheers!**

Alex's POV:

Lex, Tori, Dan, and Mark had been sitting in the basement talking for an hour. They had established that Mark was into drinking and smoking like them, and too Tori's pleasure, was very single. The last ten minutes of talking had mostly been Tori and Mark flirting while Dan and Lex shot each other amused glances. _Leave it to Tori to find a guy five minutes into a vacation_. Lex thought to herself. The twins had a lot in common, but Tori was definitely the boy crazy one. Lex just never got that into flirting with guys. No one ever gave her that spark that made her want to pursue further than a few dates of a hook up.

Much to the relief of Dan and Lex, the flirt fest was broken up when a new girl showed up in the basement.

"Hey guys!" the blonde haired girl said enthusiastically. "I'm Emily, you can call me Em though."

Lex stared at the new girl. She was an immaculate looking girl: fair skinned, bobbed blonde hair, and an earth shattering smile.

"H-hi," Lex stammered, immediately embarassed as well as confused by her sudden shyness. "I'm Lex."

After everyone introduced themselves, Emily went and put her bag on top of the smallest bed that was obviously designed for one. Tori and Mark continued to flirt while Dan turned to Lex.

"Is she a fox or _what?" _he whispered enthusiastically.

"Shut up, pig," Lex scoffed.

"Geez chillax sis, can you blame me?" Dan retorted, confused by his sisters attitude.

Lex rolled her eyes and got up from the couch. She walked up to Emily and began talking.

"Hey, uh, do you need help unpacking?" She asked shyly. _What the hell Lex? Why are you acting so weird? _She thought to herself, utterly confused by her shyness.

"Yeah sure!" Emily said enthusiastically. "So, what's the deal is Tori your twin?"

"Oh yeah," Lex laughed awkwardly. "And Dan's our brother. Mark is the son of Blaine and Kurt. Santana and Brittany are our moms."

"Oh wow, same sex parents galore!" Emily replied sweetly. "I don't think you've ever met them, but Sam and Quinn are my mom and dad."

"I've seen pictures from high school. I should've have figured you were Quinn's daughter."

"Why is that?" Emily asked.

"Well, Quinn was the most beautiful person in those old pictures. And you look just like her." Lex said. _What the hell Lex? Who says that?_

"Yeah I Get that a lot. Everyone says I look just like her in high school. I'm just glad I didn't get my dad's crazy lips passed down," Emily laughed, clearly not phased by Lex's comment.

"Wait, your dad is trouty mouth! My mami sang a song about him when she was pretending to be straight!" Lex said laughing.

"Oh god, my mom loves to tease him with that song now. He'll never let Santana live that down."

The two girls kept laughing as they continued talking and unpacking.

Santana's POV:

Santana was sitting in the backyard of the Hummel house next to Brittany, laughing as she reminisced with all her friends. Everyone was here now except for Artie, who everyone had lost touch with. Finn and Puck had started to barbeque, argueing about how to do it right. _Men._ Santana thought to herself. _Can't live with them, end of sentence. _The kids were all downstairs, and so far there had been no screaming or shattering coming up from them so all the adults just let them be.

"Babe, I still can't believe how serious you were about that song," Finn said, pointing his spatula at Rachel.

"Yeah Rachel!" Laughed Mercedes before she turned to her husband, a doctor named Ajay. "She wrote a song about a headband thinking it could win a competition for us."

Ajay laughed heartily, "Rachel I'd love to hear that number by the end of the trip!"

"I'll think about it," said Rachel as she sipped her beer. "But you should ask your wife about a little song called Hell to the No!"

Ajay turned to Mercedes, "How have I not heard of this?"

"Thanks a lot Berry," mumbled Mercedes.

"Aww come on Mercedes!" said Puck. "I thought that song was pretty rad!"

Puck's wife Molly spoke up, "You know Puck will probably hate me for saying this, but I've caught him singing that song in the shower a few times!"

Everyone stopped and stared blankly at Puck for a minute before bursting with laughter.

"See this is why I never tried writing a song," said Tina after recovering from a fit of laughter. "So no one could hold it against me twenty years later!"

"Babe, must I remind you of Valentines Day of our junior year?" asked Mike playfully.

"Shut up," Tina retorted, shoving him lightly.

"Well everyone knows that my Brits wrote the best song out of all of us," said Santana.

"While my cup was an emotional piece that really set a new standard for music everywhere," said Quinn sarcastically. "I think that it still doesn't compare to Trouty Mouth!"

"Quinn! You said you weren't gonna talk about that!" Sam complained.

"Oh, well. I guess I lied," Quinn laughed and kissed Sam on the cheek.

"Well I worked really hard on My Cup you guys, I'm still kinda mad that we didn't perform it," said Brittany jokingly.

"Damn, I should've transfered to McKinley before senior year!" said Blaine. "I wish I'd been there too witness all these masterpieces in the making."

Everyone continued to talk through their memories of glee club for another half hour before Finn yelled above everyone.

"Okay guys! We got burgers, hot dogs, steaks, and of course veggie burgers! Every man for himself!"

"I'll get go call up the kids," Santana said as she got up. "Save me a burger B!" she called over her shoulder.

Dan's POV:

In the basement, things were surprisingly orderly considering the amount of teenagers in it. There were ten total, and so far they all got along great.

"Can you guys believe the 'rules' that we have?" Asked Mike and Tina's son Jared.

"I know right! This is gonna be so sick," said Puck and Molly's daughter Spencer.

"Sis, were gonna have to show these kids how to party," Spencer's brother Derek said.

"Yeah right!" scoffed Mercedes and Ajay's son Leroy. "I'm from LA, and we know how to get shit done.

"Whatever, I'm just glad we don't have to be sneaky about," said Rachel and Finn's daughter Michelle. "I mean of course I do all that stuff but I had no idea my parents would be so cool about it."

Everyone mumbled in agreement.

"Guys! Foods ready! Get it while it's warm!" Dan heard his mother shout from the top of the basement stairs.

"Alright, you heard the woman. Lets go!" Dan said.

All ten kids rushed up the stairs and into the yard where they were greated by a buffet of food. They all piled their plates high before sitting down at the huge picninc table in the middle of the yard.

"Beer me dad!" yelled Derek.

"You got it," Puck said, tossing a beer to his son.

"Mami?" Dan asked.

"Yeah yeah you can have beer but get it yourself.

"Alright!" He said enthusiastically. "Anybody else?" He asked as he turned to all the other teenagers.

Everyone's hands shot up and Dan laughed as he got up and walked towards the coolers. He grabbed nine beers in his arms and staggered back to the table.

"Shit guys hurry up and grab them before they fall!" He called out.

Immediately he was swarmed by everyone and before he knew it, he was left with just a beer for himself. _This vacation isn't gonna be so bad afterall_.He thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanna say thanks for the support thus far it's pretty awesome. Anyway, I hope all of you are tolerant of my use of dialogue, cause personally I like using dialogue more than not dialogue haha. So yeah just letting you all know the dialogue is here to stay. I also hope that you guys don't mind that there's gonna be A LOT of focus on the kids of the glee clubbers, so it's not just a Brittana story. Cheers!**

Alex's POV:

After a long dinner filled with laughter, all the kids cleared their plates and ran back to the basement with a case of beer. They all sat down in on the couch while Derek distributed beers to everyone. Before anyone could crack open their beers, Spencer spoke up.

"Guys, we need to make this a drinking game. I for one wanna learn some shit about you guys and get drunk at the same time."

"I like the way you think," said Leroy.

"Thanks I'm just kind of a genius like that. Anyway, we should play never have I ever."

"What's that?" Asked Michelle.

"Jesus christ Michelle how do you not know that game?" Said Jared.

"Whatever it's cool," Said Spencer, trying to be nice. "So we go around and then you say something you've never done. If you've done it, you take a drink. Got it?"

"Alright sounds cool," said Michelle.

"I'll start," Derek interjected. "Never have I ever kissed a dude."

All the girls except Michelle took a drink.

"Woah Michelle! Are you gay or something?" asked Tori.

"No, Ive just.." Michelle looked down shyly and dropped her voice to a whisper. " I kinda sorta haven't ever kissed anyone..."

"Aww it's okay!" Said Dan in a chipper voice. "I'll be here whenever you feel like fixing that," he winked at her.

_Typical Dan._ Thought Lex. _He knows how to charm the pants of a girl- literally. _

"Alright I'll go next then," Spencer said. "Never have I ever kissed a chick."

All the guys and Emily drank, followed by a hesitant Lex.

"Woah damn!" Jared shouted. "Two chicks down for chicks!"

Dan and Tori stared at Lex, mouths agape.

"Holy shit Lex, how do you not tell your friggin' _twin_ that you've been mackin' on chicas?" said a flustered Tori.

"Chill Tori it was just this one time at a party," Lex said, lowering her head. Next to her, Emily spoke up.

"Well I can hardly blame her, sometimes you just gotta take a break from the gnarly man stubble."

"Oh please," said Derek. "You know you love a little scratchy-scratch when you're kissing someone."

"Well I know for a fact that no girl has ever complained about this godly face being too scratchy," said Mark with a laugh.

"Whatever can someone just ask another question?" Said Lex, wanting to change the subject.

"Alright I'll go," said Mark. "Never have I ever had a beer."

"You idiot Mark," said Jared with a laugh as he took a long sip along with everyone else.

"Well I wanna get drunk ASAP! So I'm gonna ask questions that will aid my cause," replied Mark.

"I can dig that! Alright never have I ever smoked weed," said Jared.

Everyone drank, and continued to do so for the next hour. By the time they ran out of questions everyone was thoroughly plastered. And, being that it was a room full of teenagers, the hookups had begun. Well, at least between Mark and Tori. Dan was sweet talking Michelle, Spencer and Leroy were seconds away from a hook up, and both Emily and Lex had rejected Derek who simply went to sleep along with Jared on one of the couches. Lex was propped up on her bed, watching the ceiling spin when she felt someone plop down next to her.

"You know," slurred Emily. "I really didn't wanna come, I thought it was gonna suck."

"Me too," laughed Lex.

"Yeah," Emily trailed off. "Hey, do you mind if I sleep here tonight? I just don't think I'm capable of moving anymore."

"Yeah, sure thing." Lex replied.

"Great," Emily yawned and pulled the covers over her and Lex.

Before Lex knew it, Emily had draped an arm around her waist and was sleeping soundly. _This may just be the alcohol talking- no, it has to be the alcohol talking. But this feels fucking awesome. _Lex thought to herself as she drifted into a drunken slumber.

Santana's POV:

After a night of drinking and telling stories about the old days of McKinley High, Santana had quickly fallen asleep next to Brittany in their room. When she awoke, she looked over at the clock. _Shit ten already? _She thought to herself as she got out of bed, careful not to disturb her sleeping wife._ Oh god my head, coffee, I need coffee._

Santana made her way to the kitchen, happy when she found that Blaine had already made a pot of coffee.

"Morning Santana," he said, more chipper than anyone should be after a night of heavy drinking.

"Morning Blaine," she replied, pouring herself a steaming cup of coffee. "Is anyone else up?"

"Nope, not yet. I looked downstairs though to see if the kids were up and my god," he laughed before continuing. "They look they had quite the night. Only Emily and Lex made it to a real bed."

"Well so long as they're all clothed I don't mind."

"Yeah don't worry, if they took off their clothes they put them back on before falling asleep." Blaine laughed again. "You should see Emily and Lex though, all cuddled up it's adorable.

Santana raised her eyebrow, "Really? Huh. Anyone else all cuddled up."

"You better believe it. Your other daughter and my boy are on the couch together. Dan and Michelle too. Everyone else is just kinda, you know, strewn about randomly."

"Ay dios mio, of course all my kids find someone to cuddle up with the first night," she said rolling her eyes.

A new voice entered the conversation, "Oh god did I just walk into a conversation about how our kids are already pairing off?" asked Quinn sleepily.

"Don't worry not all of them. And don't worry Emily may be cuddled up but it's not with a boy," Blaine reassured her.

"I'd be less worried about her being cuddled with a guy," Quinn replied before sipping at her coffee.

"Oh, is she gay?" asked Santana.

"She hasn't actually said she is, but Sam and I have our suspicions. Whatever though, all in good time we'll find out for sure," Quinn explained.

"Wait waitm who'd you say Emily was with?" Santana asked Blaine.

"Ohh some scandal! I love it. She's with your lovely Lex."

Santana laughed, "Looks this vacation may be even more interesting than I thought it would be."

Tori's POV:

_Oh my God my fucking head! _Tori thought as she began to wake up. _Oh damn looks like me and Mark got busy last night. _Tori smiled to herself, she knew she would've gotten him sooner or later. Carefully, she climbed out from behind Mark and tip-toed across the sleeping figures on the floor towards the stairs. Before ascending them, she turned around to see if anyone had woken up before her. Her eyes stopped on Lex, curled up tightly against Emily. _Jesus Christ, the two girls who've kissed girls end up together. Of course, how did I not know this about Lex? No wait stop, we were all drunk last night maybe they didn't do anything. Afterall, she said she only kissed one girl at a party. I'm sure there was alcohol involved, she can't be gay._

Tori shook her head before dragging herself upstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetheart!" cooed Santana. "Can I get you anything? Coffee, cereal, aspirin?"

"Ugh too loud mami," groaned Tori. "And aspirin please."

Santana laughed and went to find some aspirin in one of the bathrooms.

"So Tori, give us the dirt on your first night in the Basement of Excess Hormones!" said Quinn with a smile.

"Yeah Tori, I poked down their earlier to make sure everyone was alive and it looked like you and Mark have befriended each other," Blaine teased.

Tori felt her face flush, "Oh God, I'm never gonna be the first one up again. But if you must know, everyone is getting along just fine. They're all really cool."

"Good to hear," said Quinn. "I heard from Blaine here that my daughter and your sister are getting along quite well."

"Oh, yeah, I guess," Tori ducked her head and quickly changed the subject. "Uhh can I have some coffee?"

"Most definitely, how do you take it?" asked Blaine.

"Black."

"Woah! a teenager who likes black coffee! That's unheard of!" Tori turned around and saw that this new voice belonged to Kurt. "Mark take his sugar with a drop of coffee," he continued to joke.

"Oh, yeah I guess I'm just kinda weird like that," Tori was starting to feel more embarassed at the further mentions of Mark.

"Speaking of Mark," said Blaine as he handed Tori her coffee, "apparently him and Tori here are getting along famously!"  
>Quinn laughed into her coffee, amused by the Blaine's hazing.<p>

"Really! That's great! I knew all of you kids would get along!" Kurt said happily, oblivious to what Blaine was hinting at.

"Yes, very well. Those two really got to know each other last night."

_Oh God kill me now. _Thought Tori.

"Blaine Anderson! Leave my daughter alone!" Sanatana said playfully as she handed a bottle of pills to her daughter.

"What are you talking abou- oh... OH!" Said Kurt. "I see what you did there Blaine."

All the adults began cracking up once again.

"We're just messing with you mija," Santana said, kissing her daughter on the top of her head. "Don't worry, we'll terrorize all you kids equally."

"Good, interrogate Lex when she gets up," Tori said. "I wanna hear what she was up to last night."

"What did my daughter get up to last night!" Brittany said through a yawn as she walked into the kitchen.

"That's what I wanna know," Tori mumbled into her cup.

Brittany raised an eyebrow at Santana.

"Don't worry B everyone's fine. Blaine just noticed some interesting pairs of cuddle buddies when he went down there this morning. Our lovely Lex just happened to be tangled up with Quinn's girl," Santana explained.

"Wait, do you mean, did they-" Brittany fumbled with her words. "Is one of our babies on our team?" She finally squealed.

"Lets not jump to any conclusions B," Santana laughed. "You know all those kids got just as plastered as us last night, those girls probably just wanted someone to cuddle with."

"Yeah right," Tori snorted.

"What?" Santana asked as all the adults turned their heads questioningly towards Tori.

"Nevermind, nevermind, it's nothing." She covered up quickly.

"Whatever you say Mija," Santana shrugged at Brittany.

Saved from any further interrogation, Tori turned and saw the rest of the basement gang emerge. They all groaned as they sat down and Tori began passing around the aspirin bottle.

"What have we done?" Kurt whispered jokingly to Blaine.

"Don't worry," Blaine kissed him on the cheek, "This is the same we did, they just have a safer place to do it."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm tapping back into the other fic I'm writing and drawing from events that I created (which are explained in chapter one's A/N) so don't get all confused. Cheers!**

Santana's POV:

Everyone was still sitting in the kitchen talking amongst each other after they finished eating. Brittany was in conversation when she heard her sons voice above everyone elses.

"So, is there like, a plan for today? Or can we just do whatever?" he asked.

"Well today we were gonna haul you all down to McKinely, get all sentimental and what not," said Finn.

"Yeah, oh and just so you kids know we're gonna visit my parents for lunch tomorrow," Brittany said to her kids.

"Oh awesome!" said Tori.

"Right," said Dan, before continuing carefully. "What about mami?"

"What do you mean what about mami? I'm coming with you of course!" said Santana.

"No that's not really what I meant," Dan shot a cautious glance at his sisters. "I mean, mami never talks about her parents. But they live here too right?"

Before Brittany or Santana could say anything Puck interrupted. "Wait what? You actually wanna see _them?" _

"Yeah," said Tori slowly. "I mean, we've never met or even heard much about them. So since we're already here in Lima, why not?"

"Oh my god Brittany, Santana!" Quinn said sounding very flustered. "You haven't fucking told them, have you?"

"Shut the fuck up Fabray," Santana hissed.

The kitchen fell silent, leaving all of the kids very confused. _Shit, shit, shit. _Thought Santana. _Okay they're all mature now, they can hear it. No, no, no we can't tell tell them. But they know something's up now! Fuck. _Santana argued mentally with herself.

"Mami, mom, what the hell?" asked Lex. "Are they dead or something?"

"That would be a preferable alternative..." said Tina under her breath.

"Okay everybody just shut the fuck up for a second and lemme think," Santana rubbed her head and closed her eyes. Next to her, she felt her wife choke back a sob.

"Mom holy shit why are you crying?" asked Dan. "What the fuck guys someone explain NOW!"  
>"B, it's okay," Santana hugged her wife tightly. "I'll deal with this, just go outside with Mike and Tina okay?"<p>

Brittany nodded into Santana's neck before pulling away and wiping a stray tears. Mike put his arm around her and guided her to the backyard. At this point, an intense hush had fallen on the kitchen.

"Okay umm," Blaine thought for a moment. "Okay all kids who aren't Pierce-Lopez out of the kitchen. Hop to it."

The teenagers all got up without hesitation and retreated to the basement. Dan, Lex and Tori sat wide eyed at the kitchen island as the remaining adults shuffled nervously.

"Okay guys, umm," Santana twiddled her fingers. "So I'll start by saying there's a reason none of us talk about my parents. When they find out that your mom and I were dating in high school, they umm... did not like it. Yeah, yeah they didn't like it and that's why we don't see them!"

"Santana," Kurt put a hand on her shoulder. "They aren't stupid enough to buy that that's all that it was."

"Yeah mami, you didn't raise a pack of idiots," said Tori quietly.

"Okay, you're right, fine," Santana sighed. "Okay well my mom thought it was a sin and all that and approved of my dad kicking me out. She hated it just as much as he did but she didn't go quite as over the top as he did," Santana sat down and took a deep breath before continuing. "Well, you guys know how me and your mom sang a duet for one of our competitions back in school, right?"

They all nodded silently.

"Well," Santana sighed and Quinn put a hand on her shoulder. "Well, we were practicing it in glee club so everyone could see it one day- about two weeks after my dad had found out. But after we performed, my dad showed up.. um..."

"Piss drunk," spat Puck, who was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed and brow furrowed. Molly silently went over to him and put an arm around his waist.

"Yes, exactly. But he gave a little rant about how me and your mom were gay," Santana said before being interrupted by Finn.

"More like how you were faggots."

"Finn!" hissed Rachel.

"Thank you Finn. Anyway, he hadn't just come to bitch at us about our relationship. He'd come to well," Santana stared into her coffee cup. "He'd come to try and end it."

"What do mean end it? Like, make you come with him and get shipped of to a gay-away camp?" asked Lex.

"No, I mean physically end it. He brought a gun with him," Santana dropped her head, not wanting her kids to see the tears threatening to spill out. Quinn squeezed her shoulder harder. After a moment Santana looked up at the distraught faces of her kids. "Long story short, he almost killed your mom. He shot her three times, she was in a coma for weeks, I thought she wasn't gonna wake up." At that point, Santana lost it and began crying into her hands. Before she knew it, two sets of arms were wrapped around her.

"It's okay mami, you don't need to say anymore," said Tori.

"We get it, we won't mention them again," added Lex.

Dan just remained seated felling angry, upset, and confused.

Brittany's POV:

"Tina I feel so stupid, we shouldn't have waited this long to tell them," said Brittany as they sat at the picnic table in the yard.

"Don't feel dumb Brittany, it's not an easy thing to tell anyone," Tina said reassuringly.

"And it's not an easy thing to hear," added Mike. "This is probably the right age for them to know about it, they might have been too young to handle it before.

Brittany nodded and sighed, "you're right. It's just an old story at this point anyway, right?"

"Yeah Brit, just a story, it was a long time ago."

Dan's POV:

_What the fuck is this shit? How could they not tell us? Some maniac who's apparently family tried to kill my fucking mom! _Dan was fuming, his fists clenched tightly as he sat at the kitchen island. Most people in the kitchen were focusing on comforting Santana, but Puck looked over and noticed Dan's clearly angry face.

"Dude," Puck said, putting his hand on Dan's shoulder. "Walk with me?"

Dan nodded and stood up, following Puck to one of the upstairs porches in what he assumed to be Puck and Molly's room. They both leaned over the edge and let the breeze catch their faces. After a few minutes Dan finally spoke.

"How the fuck could they not tell us?" he spat.

"It's hard for them to think about, I was there when it happened, and believe me that shit wasn't pretty. We were all there except Molly, Ajay, and Blaine." Puck explained. "But you know now, and that's what matters. I just want you to know that you shouldn't hold it against them. They didn't tell you because that kind of knowledge is a burden on anyone, even if you didn't see it happen."

Dan nodded, beginning to calm down. "But it's still... it's just not fair."

"You're right, it wasn't," agreed Puck. "Your mom is awesome and all that stuff now, but back in high school she was just the sweetest, most innocent and loving kid around. Everyone was angry that anyone would try to hurt her, especially that badly. Our glee club teacher also got hurt too, but he just got shit in the knee trying to protect your parents and was totally fine after a few weeks."

They were quiet for a few more minutes before Dan spoke again.

"It's just that, I thought that when I finally met him I'd have like... a real dude to talk with and be around."

"Yeah I get that, you're in a house of chicks for sure. But you've met your mom's parents right?" asked Puck.

"Yeah of course, I love grandpa Mark but he's just not a man's man, you know? He doesn't talk sports or drink beers, he's just not a _dude_," Dan explained.

"Ohh, I see what you're getting at," Puck mused. "Well I can dig that the lack of testoterone surrounding you is hard. I don't know what to do about that in the long term, but while you're here you can take advantage of the manly manness of all of us adults. You got me, Finn, Sam, Mike, Ajay, Blaine, and all our sons. We all dig sports and such, so my wisdom of the day for you is to enjoy it while you can. Focus on how awesome we are rather than dwelling on the fact that you'll be surrounded by chicks again when you get home. But last time I checked Santana's pretty manly in a sense," Puck laughed. "She could always hold her own in a pick-up football game."

"You're kidding, right?" Dan asked, dumbfounded. "But she's so _tiny_!"

"I know! The first time I played against her she practically killed me with a couple of crazy take downs," Puck laughed. "As I'm sure you know, a Lopez does not fuck around."

Dan laughed too, "you don't have to tell me twice." Dan turned to look at Puck. "Thanks Puck."

"Anytime- uhh I'd call you little dude but you're taller than everyone here I think- so just dude," Puck held up his fist and Dan bumped it. "Now, let us knights in shining armor sweep in and comfort the women folk."

Dan smiled and the two returned downstairs.

Santana's POV:

A few hours had passed since the unveiling of certain high school events, and in light of those developments the McKinley trip was postponed until further notice. For now, all Santana wanted to do was be with Brittany. Brittany lay asleep in the two women's bed and Santana lay behind her, lightly twirling her wife's blonde hair between her fingers. _I can't believe that just happened. Okay Santana, chill the fuck out it had to be told sometime. Just not in front of all your friends. GOD that was bad, I cried in front of the kids. They've only seen me cry like twice before. I probably scarred them for life. No no, be rational it's not like I shot Brittany. Oh my God someone actually shot my Brit-Brit. No not someone, my own family member hurt her! Jesus Christ fuck my life. _Santana's mind was racing, she was overcome with the same guilt she'd felt when the shooting first happened. _No, I can't feel like that again. That was in the past, I have to be stronger now. I have a family. I can't be down like that especially in front of them. Okay, starting with dinner tonight everything is back to normal. It's okay. _Santana sighed deeply and buried herself in Brittany's back. As her anxiety faded to exhaustion, she drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex's POV:

Night had crept up all too slowly on Lima. After the bomb Santana had Brittany had dropped on the kids, the house had had a hush fall over it. The adults made small talk with another out in the yard while the kids watched movies in the basement. Rather than making another big group dinner, Blaine had taken the liberty of ordering a mountain of pizzas for everyone. The kids took a few boxes downstairs and gathered on the couches, eating and talking.

"Listen Derek, I understand that you don't wanna be taken down a notch in front of all these people by your sister, but we both know that I am the better COD play," said Spencer.

Derek huffed, "Whatever you're just got freakish hand-eye coordination. But I can still kick your ass on a good day."

"Hold up, hold up," said Leroy standing up dramatically. "I'ma let you finish, I'ma let you finish, but I AM THE BEST COD PLAY OF ALL TIME." He sat down and everyone laughed.

"Well shit talk is cheap guys," interjected Dan. "Come on right now, tournament time pop the game in and lets go."

Lex rolled her eyes as everyone fought to be first for the controllers. She leaned back in the large recliner she'd claimed and plugged in her iPod, declining an invitation to play. She closed her eyes and zoned out to the music. However, she was brought back to reality when she felt someone plop into the chair beside her. Lex pulled out her headphones and stiffened when she saw Emily smiling beside her.

"You know, I love videogames as much as the next person, but I for one am just not in the mood for them right now."

"Oh, yeah they're alright I guess," Lex muttered.

"Hey," Emily asked gently. "You're all good right? I know that's kind of well, a bat shit crazy things to find out."

"Yeah it's chill, well no it's not, but you know," Lex felt herself getting flustered.

"Can't say I do," Emily said with a smile.

"Oh, well that's good," Lex laughed weakly.

"I have an idea!" Emily's face lit up. "Lets sneak out. I know there's a park a few blocks away from here, my mom said she and my dad used to go there. Actually she said all the McKinley couples probably passed through it," Emily saw Lex's face change at her word choice. "I mean, it's primarily a kids park with swings and shit like that. But teenagers always make that kind of place their own. But it'll be empty now since it's dark, come on." Emily pouted. "Please?"

"God do you have to guilt trip me about it?" Lex said, laughing. "Fine, but if we get caught I'm blaming you entirely."

"Deal," Emily jumped up and pulled Lex out of the chair.

"Hey meet me by the front door, I'm gonna grab something really quick," said Lex.

Emily nodded, grabbed her coat, and bounded upstairs. Lex looked around, making sure all eyes were on the tv and not her. When the coast was clear, she went to her bag and pulled out the bag of weed she'd bought for the trip. _Shit I can't just bring all of this. _Lex looked around and noticed the apsirin bottle from earlier. She grabbed it and shook it. _Empty, perfect. _She carefully pinched a small amount of her stash into the bottle before capping it. She slid the larger bag into the bottom of her suitcase, not wanting anyone to discover it yet and pester her for it. She was about to head towards the stairs when she remembered a vital detail. _Shit! I didn't bring my piece from home. Crap. Oh! Wait Mark said he always keeps rolling papers in his coat._ Lex crept over to Mark's bed and saw his coat resting on the pillows. Looking around to make sure know eyes were on her once again, she reached into the pocket to find both papers and a lighter. _I like this kid_. _I'll have to reimburse him sometime soon._ Lex quickly stuffed her equipment for the outing into her coats pocket and went upstairs, thankfully unnoticed by the gamer squad. Luckily, all the adults were still laughing in the backyard so there was no one to question her bee line to the door.

"There you are!" Emily smiled as Lex approached her. "I was beginning to think you were gonna stand me up." She playfully nudged Lex.

Lex chose to ignore Emily's wording. "Alright, lead the way because I have no idea where this place is."

With that the two quietly crept out of the house and ran down the street, laughing at their escapades.

"Come on Lex!" Emily turned her head as she ran. "You've got some long legs! Use 'em!"

"Shut up I'm just being nice and letting you be the fast one, I wouldn't wanna embarass you or anything Fabray!"

"Don't flatter me, lets see what you got, come on!" Emily taunted.

Lex laughed and broke into a sprint. Emily was surprised when the girl broke out in front of her, throwing a mocking laugh over her shoulder as she sped off. A few minutes of running later, the exhausted girls fell onto the grass of the park next to each other, still laughing.

"You know," Emily said, panting as she tried to catch her breath. "I didn't actually think you were gonna beat me."

"I'm just full of surprises like that," Lex dropped her head and stared into the sky. "Back home you can't see the stars like this, too many lights."

"Same, this is a nice change. Speaking of home, where is that for you?" Emily asked.

"Staten Island, you?"

"Oh awesome! My parents and I live in Manhatten! We've practically been neighbors all these years and never knew it. I'm kicking myself for it now," Emily laughed before sighing and letting them lay in silence for a few moments.

"Hey Em," Lex blushed at herself for already feeling comfortable using a nickname.

"Yeah Lex?"

"I've got another surprise, if you're down."

"Woah slow down missy that sounds kinda kinky." Emily teased.

"Geeze who knew you were such a dog, no I mean this." Lex pulled out the aspirin bottle and rolling papers.

"Alex Pierce-Lopez you are quite the rebel," Emily sat up and crossed her legs. "And for the record, I will always be down for that."

Lex smile and nodded. They sat in silence while Lex rolled up a joint, passing it to Emily.

"Ladies first," Emily ducked her head. _What the hell are you doing Lex? You're flirting! With a girl! No, you don't flirt with girls._

"Thanks I won't turn the offer down but if I'm the lady then what the hell are you?" Emily asked as she inhaled the smoke.

"You're just more of a lady than me or something," Lex defended herself as she accepted the joint from Emily.

A silence fell over the two girls as they continued to pass the joint back and forth. It was somewhere between a comfortable and awkward silence, it confused Lex to no end. Once they had finished, Emily broke the silence and began talking again.

"So what's the deal back home?" she asked. "I'm sure you have like, a million different guys at your door everyday."

Lex laughed, a mixture between feeling flattered and just feeling giggly from the drugs. "Damn right I do, but no one special. You?"  
>"No one that can keep up with me," Emily said, dropping her voice into a mockingly suggestive tone.<p>

"And you say _I'm _the dog!" Lex teased Emily.

"Hey I never said I wasn't one too," she quickly changed the subject, not wanting Lex to feel uncomfortable. "You know I know summer has only just started, but there is no fuckin' way it should be this cold."

Lex shivered, finally noticing how cold it was outside. "Yeah you're right, it's insane."

"Even with this coat it's too cold for me."

Before Lex knew it, Emily was pressed up against her. Emily felt Lex tense beside her and immediately began to reassure her.

"Gotta keep warm right? Two bodies are warmer than one."

Lex began to panic internally. _Shit, shit, shit she's flirting. Oh my god what if I led her on? Wait, what if I'm doing it on purpose. This actually feels kinda... right. No! Lex it's just the weed talking. You're stoned, contact with other people feels good to you right now, it's not some crazy emotional connection you're making here. At least I don't think it is._ Her ind was going a mile a minute. _This can't be happening, oh my God no. Just no, sorry Lex but no you're just like... I dunno jetlagged. What the fuck being jetlagged doesn't turn you gay. STOP IT BRAIN. No I'm not gay. Oh shit what if I am? No, I'm not. But if I wasn't gay why do I feel like this when I'm with her? No stop I don't feel anything just calm down and breathe. I gotta get out of here._

Emily fell back as she felt Lex pop up beside her.

"Err, umm," Lex stuttered, her mind still having reeling from her internal arguement. "We should get back before someone notices we're gone, and I could use some more pizza too."

Before Emily could reply Lex spun around and started speed walking back towards the house. Feeling confused and slighty crestfallen, Emily followed her. She hadn't just been imagining that Lex was retuning the feelings she was beginning to feel, right?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Just a warning we have some songs coming up (sorry I had to, it's a glee fic haha). But yeah I feel like I don't write the singing descriptions very well (they are VERY sparce) so honestly you can skip the lyrics for the most part cause you should know them know anyway! Cheers!**

Santana's POV (two days later):

To her own surprise, Santana was the first one up this morning. _The world's really gone to hell, me of all people awake first._ Santana scoffed to herself as she turned on the coffee pot and thumbed through the newspaper.

"Morning mami," Lex said as she slumped onto a stool on the kitchen island.

"Morning mija," Santana walked over and kissed her daughter's head. "Coffee?"

"Please," Lex moaned tiredly.

"So, what did you kids get up to last night?" asked Santana to create conversation. To her surprise, she saw her daughter tense visibly at the question.

"Oh uhh, nothing much. Everyone got a little crazy with another videogame tournament. They all wanted to be the grand champ or some shit."

"What about you? I know you don't play very often, did you just sit around watch?" Santana pressed for more information.

"I uhh, yeah I guess I did," Lex said fumbled with her words as Santana handed her a cup of coffee.

"Well, I know my own daughter well enough to know when she's lying. But I'll let it slide this once," Santana joked with her daughter.

"Ohhh you're lucky Lex," Emily joined in the conversation as she emerged from the basement. "My mom would never give up that easy."

She slid into a stool next to Lex and gave her a sleepy smile. Santana eyed them from over her newspaper. _If I know one thing it's when two people are vibing with one another. And my Lex is never all quiet and shy like that. Shit's goin' down._ Santana smiled to herself and returned to her paper.

Dan's POV:

Dan woke up on one of the couches with Michelle using his chest as a pillow. He grinned slightly at her being so comfortable with him. _I could get used to waking up like this._ He thought to himself as he gently slid out from underneath her, careful not to wake her. He looked around to see everyone, minus Lex and Emily, still asleep. With a yawn and a stretch, he carried himself up the stairs to the kitchen. As soon as he walked in he saw Emily and Lex seated next to each other on the island. They were faced with their backs to the basement door and didn't notice him. Dan, however, did notice the way they playfully tapped each others legs against one another as they laughed at their conversation. _Girls, such weird friendships. Bros would never do that._

"Mami!" he groaned, causing Lex to jerk away from Emily once she was aware of his presence. "Coffee por favor."

"Good morning to you too," she said sarcastically as she put the coffee down in front of her son. "How was your videogame whatever last night?"

Dan groaned again, "I don't wanna talk about my hurt pride mami."  
>"Spencer is actually the reigning champion, much the the dismay of the boys," Emily explained. "Michelle, Tori, and I weren't half bad either if I do say so myself. We could have a real team of champs, but I couldn't get this one to play." Emily nudged Lex playfully and leaned her head against the girls shoulder.<p>

"Err, I have to go, umm," Lex jumped up suddenly. "Brush my teeth! Yeah, that." And with that, she ran out."

Dan and Santana exchanged glances while Emily looked slightly hurt by Lex's departure. _Girls are so weird. I've spent my whole life surrounded by girls and still they make no damn sense._

Alex's POV:

Alex ran out of the kitchen, taken aback by Emily's gesture. It was extremely minor, but Lex still wasn't happy about it._ I've got to stop being so friendly with her. It's not fair to her, it's not like I want something to happen anyway. Right? No, definitely right. Shit I shouldn't have made it so obvious that I was feeling awkward. Mami's gonna be on my case if something like that happens again. Pull yourself together Lex. _

Brittany's POV:

"Morning babe," Brittany said as she walked into the kitchen, pleased to see that there was already coffee awaiting her.

"Right back at'cha," said Santana from behind her paper.

Knowing better than to bother her wife when she was engrossed in the paper, Brittany sat next to Dan and made conversation with him and Emily.

"You guys know the McKinley trip's happened today, right?" she asked.

"Ughh mom!" complained Dan. "It's just a stupid school! Why can't you guys go and we stay?"

"Shut up Dan," snapped Emily. "It's just for a few hours, let them be all nostalgic and what not."

"Woah simmer down," said Dan sounding confused. "I've never heard you get all huffy about anything, what gives?"

"Nothing, sorry. I'm gonna go change," Emily got up and left.

"What's her deal San?" asked Brittany, concern ladden in her voice.

"What?" Santana peeked over her paper. "I dunno, they're bound to get snippy now and then. They're being stored in a basement with people who were strangers up until a couple days ago, she's probably just a little on edge."

"Oh, yeah makes sense," Brittany turned to Dan again. "And by the way you guys are all going because we promised our old glee teacher we'd bring you guys."

This new revelation made Santana put her paper down. "Mr Schue's gonna be there?"

"Yeah! Rachel said she called him the other day, she told us he would meet us after you went to bed," Brittany explained.

Santana scoffed, "Leave it to Berry to wait until I'm out of the room..."

"San.." Brittany said warningly.

"Sorry, sorry. Well I'm gonna wake all these kids up. They should start getting ready, ten kids, twelve adults, and four showers means it's gonna take a few hours before we're out the door."

Brittany nodded her agreement and watched her wife as she descended into the basement.

Alex's POV:

A few hours later and the adults were trying desperately to get the kids into the cars so they could leave.

"You guys, it doesn't matter who gos in what car," said an exassperated Kurt. "It's a ten minute drive you will all be reunited very shortly."

"Kurt, I love you but that's not gonna work," said Santana before raising her voice to a shout. "Okay people shut the fuck up and listen! Each car can hold five people."

Santana began to move through the crowd of people grouping people off, "okay group 1, group 2, group 3, group 4, shit that leaves two people." Santana thought for another mintue. "Bam got it! Okay we're gonna break some laws so Lex let Emily sit on your lap and Dan you let Michelle sit on yours. Okay now lets get the fuck out of here!"

No one dared argue and they began to pile into the cars. Before Lex knew it, she was sitting in the back of Blaine's rental car with Emily on her lap.

"Shit Emily I can't get the seat belt around both of us," Lex grumbled as she tried to pull it around them.

"No worries, just don't keep me held down and I'm all good," said Emily cheerfully.

"Oh, okay sure," Lex felt her face flush as she put her arms around Emily.

_Jesus Christ no matter what I do I end up next to her._

Much to Lex's relief, the car ride felt short and before she knew it she was back with the big group, wandering the the empty halls of McKinley high.

"Oh hey check it out!" said Puck, pointing towards the principals office. "My home away from home way back when!"

Molly laughed next to him, "Derek, Spencer, don't listen to your father he's busy been a bad influence."

"You know me mom, keep my shenanigans on the down low," said Spencer.

"That's my girl!" said Puck with a laugh. "Smarter than I was that's for sure."

"You make that sound like it's some sort of accomplishment," said Finn to his friend.

"Don't even talk Finn, you two were peas in a pod when it cae to smarts," added Mercedes.

"Well, well, well," said a new voice. "Nothing's changed in the last twenty years from the sound of it."

Everyone spun around and yelled out at the same time: "Mr Schue!"

"Guys, I think we're at the point where you can drop the preffix," Will said with a laugh.

The kids all hung back while their parents all took their turns hugging their old teacher and laughing about old memories.

"I think they forgot we're here," Emily mumbled to Lex.

"Seriously," Lex agreed.

A few minutes later, the adults finally turned to the kids who had awkwardly been waiting behind them.

"Good God, it's like seeing the orignial members of New Directions all over again!" exclaimed Will. "You guys just look so much like your parents it's totally crazy!"

"Except we're totally more studly than they were," said Derek with smirk.

"You must be a Puckerman," Will laughed.

"You know it!" Derek replied enthusiastically.

Everyone laughed all over again, happy to be feeling sentimental. The kids fell in tow behind their parents as they retraced their days at McKinley. Finally, they stopped at the auditorium.

"Okay kids," Rachel said turning around. "Bear with me, but while you guys were downstairs last night we all got to talking and came up with what I personally think is a fantastic idea. So I'll get right to the chase, sing off. Kids versus adults." Rachel turned to Will, "and if you wouldn't mind judging that would be great."

"It'd be my honor! I'd love to see if these kids have the same talent as you guys did," he turned to the kids. "Which I'm sure you do."

Michelle was the first to speak up from the kids group, "Wait a minute that's totally not fair! Mom you sang on Broadway! And none of us have ever been in a choir or anything like that!"

The kids voiced their agreement.

"I could keep that in mind while judging," suggested Will.

"Okay fine," said Michelle. "You better not just pick them for sentimental reasons though."

Will laughed, "I promise to remain unbiased."

"Excellent!" Rachel said with a clap. "Kids you can use the auditorium, and the rest of us can go to the choir room. Meet back in an hour?"

"Sounds good," everyone replied.

With that, the adults wandered down the hall while the kids entered the large auditorium and made their way to the stage.

"So, just out of curiosity can anybody actually sing?" asked Jared.

"Lex can!" said Tori, turning to her sister.

"Damn right! Got my mami's pipes that's for sure." Lex said with a beaming smile.

"Alright, who else?" asked Dan.

"I can," Mark and Emily said in unison.

"Great, okay i have an even better question," Dan continued. "Does anyone totally fail at singing?"

No one spoke up.

"Great, well since they actually spoke up, we can have Lex and Emily and Mark be the leads in whatever we sing. Oh shit guys what should we sing?" Dan asked.

"I have a great idea!" Michelle suddenly spoke up. "My mom said the first number they ever did as a club was _Don't Stop Believing_, that old Journey song. It would make them flip if we did it and we'd totally win."

"Yes! Great idea, I'm all for it," said Spencer.

"Alright!" Leroy clapped his hands. "Lets get an arrangement and some dance moves worked out then! We've only got an hour!"

Brittany's POV:

Back in the choir room everyone was bickering about what song to sing.

"Rachel for the love of a God give it a rest!" Said Mercedes. "We are _not_ doing Run Joey Run!"

"Fine, your loss," said Rachel with a huff.

"Hey, I know I obviously wasn't in this club or anything with you guys," Ajay chimed in. "But you guys seemed to have a lot of fun with your original songs, show the kids one of those!"

"That's perfect!" said Sam. "One of the ones we actually performed though..."  
>"Well lets just go with our first original group number," suggested Brittany. "We won our first competition with that song."<p>

"Any objections?" asked Mike.

No one objected, so the adults all began to run through the number that had made them stand out all those years ago.

Alex's POV:

After an hour, the adults all filed into the auditorium looking very pleased with themselves.

"Alright kiddies sit down and we'll show you how it's done," said Santana as the adults all climbed on to the stage (with the exception of Ajay, who insisted he sit it out).

"Lets just right to it then!" said Will as he took his seat along with all the kids.

The adults all lined up on the stage, and before they knew it Rachel was belting out the first verse while everyone else harmonized, making up or the lack of a band.

_Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero_

_But, hey, everyone you wanna be_

_Probably started off like me_

_You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care)_

_But, hey, give me just a little time_

_I bet you're gonna change your mind_

Everyone joined together as Rachel's voice faded back and mixed with everyone elses.

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_

_It ain't so hard to take, that's right_

_'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name_

_And I'll just look away, that's right_

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the words you got and knock me down_

_Baby, I don't care_

_Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out_

_You wanna be_

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

Finn came to the front of the stage and took over lead vocals as Brittany and Mike also came forward with some elaborate choreography.

_Push me up against the locker_

_And hey, all I do is shake it off_

_I'll get you back when I'm your boss_

_I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters_

_'Cause hey, I could be a superstar_

_I'll see you when you wash my car_

Everyone's voices blended back together while Mercedes stretched her vocal range, hitting all sorts of high notes and causing the kids jaws to drop.

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_

_It ain't so hard to take, that's right_

_'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name_

_Glee Cast Loser Like Me lyrics found on ._

_And I'll just look away, that's right_

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the words you got and knock me down_

_Baby, I don't care_

_Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out_

_You wanna be_

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the words you got and knock me down_

_Baby, I don't care_

_Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out_

_You wanna be_

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the words you got and knock me down_

_Baby, I don't care_

_Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out_

_You wanna be_

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me (A loser like me)_

_A loser like me (A loser like me)_

_A loser like me_

As the last notes rang out through the auditorium, the kids and Will stood up and offered a generous round of applause up.

"Just as great as I remember it you guys!" said Will.

"Damn mom!" said Leroy. "I knew you were good but you guys really have a crazy group dynamic."

"However!" Jared butted in. "We will still win.

"Well get up here and just try!" said Tina with a laugh.

The kids quickly shuffled up onto the stage while their parents replaced them in the seats.

"Don't forget that we haven't ever really done anything like this, so don't be too harsh," said Dan. "Alright guys, lets go!"

The kids all began to harmonize, surprisingly well, as Mark took the front of the stage.

_Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world _

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere _

Lex walked up beside him and took over lead vocals.

_Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit _

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere _

Finally, Emily joined them in the front and began singing.

_A singer in a smokey room _

_A smell of wine and cheap perfume _

_For a smile they can share the night _

_It goes on and on and on and on _

Everyone jumped to the front and sang together.

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard _

_Their shadows searching in the night _

_Streetlights people, living just to find emotion _

_Hiding, somewhere in the night. _

Leroy stepped up and belted out his lines.

_Working hard to get my fill, _

_Everybody wants a thrill _

Tori took her turn

_Payin' anything to roll the dice, _

_Just one more time _

Followed by Spencer

_Some will win, some will lose _

_Some were born to sing the blues _

And Michelle took the last solo.

_Oh, the movie never ends _

_It goes on and on and on and on _

Finally, everyone came together and belted out the last of the song.

_Don't stop believin' _

_Hold on to the feelin' _

_Streetlights people _

_Don't stop believin' _

_Hold on _

_Streetlight people _

_Don't stop believin' _

_Hold on to the feelin' _

_Streetlights people_

_Don't stop!_

All the adults stood up and were applauding like crazy the second the song ended. Some even had tears in their eyes as they rememebered their first performance as a club.

"You guys do know that's the first song we ever did, right?" Asked Tina.

"Yeah that's what Michelle said," Jared answered. "It's why we picked it!"

"Smart kids, they're scoring sentiment points," said Will as the applause died down. "You all have the same spark that your parents did back in the day. I truly feel like I'm seeing the club form before my very eyes once again. Total deja vu." Will turned to the adults. "Sorry guys, but how can I not give that to the kids? Especially considering that they've never performed before!"

"As much as I hate to lose, I'll let it slide just once," said Puck. "Only because you guys seriously killed it."

"Don't sound so shocked dad," Spencer called from the stage.

"Yeah yeah no need to brag," he called back. "Alright guys come one! Lets head home for some celebratory burgers!"

All the kids cheered and began to leave the stage and follow their parents. Lex was about to take the stairs down from the stage when she felt someone grab her arm and pull her into the wing.

"Lex, please don't hate me for this," she heard Emily say. Before she could ask what was going on, she felt Emily's lips crash into her own. _Holy fucking shit, this is not happening. No! Oh shit I think I'm actually enjoying it. NO! Lex you are not enjoying it, end this._ Lex pulled away and looked at the bewildered blonde girl in front of her.

"What the fuck Emily?" She spat. "You can't just pull shit like that!"

Before even giving her a chance to respond, Lex ran off the stage and towards the group. Emily was left alone, rejected once again. She knew she shouldn't act on impulse like that if she wanted to get Lex, but something about that girl singing had just driven her mad.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey all, it's come to my attention that some people are confused about which family is which so here's a little chart thingy.**

**Brittany+Santana= Dan, Lex, Tori**

**Kurt+Blaine= Mark**

**Puck+Molly= Derek, Spencer**

**Mercedes+Ajay= Leroy**

**Sam+Quinn= Emily**

**Finn+Rachel= Michelle**

**Mike+Tina= Jared**

Santana's POV:

Everyone went to the cars from the auditorium and said their goodbyes to Will. As they were piling back into the cars, Lex approached Santana.

"Mami can I ride with you?" she asked.

"Lex it's a ten minute ride it'll be too much trouble to switch up the cars." Santana replied.

"Mami, I'm gonna pull out the dramatics right away and just say it. I will walk if you don't let me in your car," Lex put on her bitch-face, making Santana want to laugh. _Just like I used to._

"What's the problem? It's not like Emily is too heavy to sit on your lap. Girl's a twig like Quinn used to be," Santana questioned.

"Mami please, just let me ride with you," Lex pleaded.

Santana sighed before consenting, sending Mark to take Lex's place in the other car. Something in her daughters's eyes told her that something was wrong. It was nothing Santana had seen before, so she decided to be nice to her daughter in hopes of finding out what had her down later.

Tori's POV:

The second the cars pulled into the driveway of the Hummel house, Lex was storming into the house. Everyone stared after her, their faces revealing their confusion. Brittany turned to Tori in the driveway.

"Tori, spill, now," she demanded.

"Woah mom! What makes you think I know?" a bewildered Tori asked.

"You guys know everything about each other all the time, so spill," Brittany insisted.

Tori noticed Emily shuffling nervously out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah well she's been hanging out with Emily not me, so I have no idea," Tori said before grabbing Mark's arm and pulling him towards the house. _What the fuck is Lex's deal?_

Alex's POV:

_God I can't believe she had the nerve to do that! Just because we've been getting along and were fast friends doesn't mean she can kiss me! _Lex was fuming as she plopped down on one of the couches. Much to her happiness, she heard everyone making their way to the backyard to help with the burger making, leaving her alone with her thoughts. As she began to calm down, her anger was less directed towards Emily and more towards herself. _Would she really have done that if I hadn't been giving her signals? She's definitely not stupid or incosiderate. I must have been giving off a vibe or some shit like that. Oh my God I was giving her the wrong idea. Shit, I'm such a bitch. She thinks I'm into her like that! _Lex paused and started recalling her short yet eventful friendship with Emily. Suddenly, she made a realization that she really didn't want to make. _Oh shit, I was totally giving her vibes on purpose. Shit, I like her, shit shit shit SHIT!_ Lex's mental conversation was interrupted by an angry voice.

"So," Emily said with her arms crossed. "Explain to me what the hell your deal is?"

Lex got angry all over again, "My deal? What the hell is _your _deal?" she spat.

"Well Alex, I may be many things but I'm not an idiot. I know that we had something going and then the second I acted on it you start avoiding me like the fucking plague!" Emily was yelling now.

Lex stood up from the couch and approached Emily, "Listen Emily, if you're a lesbian or whatever that's cool. But do NOT drag me into it. I'm not, and sorry if you mistook my politeness as flirtation. I'm telling you this one time, don't pull that shit again."

"No! You're full of shit Lex, I've seen how you look at me! The same way I look at you. Not to mention you act so differently towards me than anyone else here. You can act as bitchy as you want but I'm not buying. That Lopez fire only gets you so far." Emily argued back.

"You've barely know me for a week!" Lex flung her arms in the air. "How could you possibly thing you know me so well? You're so fucking arrogant."

"I'm not arrogant, I'm just not a fucking coward! It was one kiss Lex, if you actually felt nothing you wouldn't be closing yourself off and getting all scared like this! You felt something and it scared you, fine. But that doesn't give you the right to be a bitch to me." Emily's face was beet red at this point in the arguement.

"No, you're so fucking far off Fabray," Lex laughed mockingly. "I'm freaking out because it was out of nowhere and I didn't want it to happen! You must think you're real hot shit if you think it's okay to run around kissing whoever!"

Santana's POV:

"I'm not arrogant, I'm just not a fucking coward! It was one kiss Lex, if you actually felt nothing you wouldn't be closing yourself off and getting all scared like this! You felt something and it scared you, fine. But that doesn't give you the right to be a bitch to me." Santana heard Emily yell as she walked into the house from the backyard..

"No, you're so fucking far off Fabray," she heard Lex laugh mockingly. "I'm freaking out because it was out of nowhere and I didn't want it to happen! You must think you're real hot shit if you think it's okay to run around kissing whoever!"

Santana ran down stairs to find the two girls screaming at one another, both red in the face.

"What the hell is this shit?" shouted Santana, causing the two girls to freeze and turn towards her.

"Ask her," Emily said tipping her heads towards Lex before running out of the basement.

Lex dropped onto the couch and began to sob. Santana sat beside her and pulled her into a hug.

"You know mija, you're like me in more ways than I thought."

"Whaddya mean?" Lex asked as she wiped her eyes.

"I got this scared when I realized I felt something about your mom. I just started acting like a bitch and pushing everyone away," Santana explained. "But the only difference is that I don't know why you're scared. It's not like anyone in your family, or anyone here cares who you're into."

Lex sighed, "Mami I'm not freaking out because of what other people will think. I'm freaking out because of how I feel. I've never felt this way about anyone, and I've only known her for a few days! These feelings literally came out of nowhere."

Santana laughed, "Well when I realized I loved your mom it felt like I'd been sucker punched square in the face."

"Yeah but you'd known her for years before you figured it out. This is all instantaneous for me, I just don't know how to deal with it."

"Don't think about it that'll just drive you crazy mija. If it feels right, go with it. Don't make the same mistake I made, most people won't put up with you pushing away like that. I got lucky because your mom is so tolerant and patient it's actually kind of scary. But if Emily is anything like Quinn was, you better not fuck around like that. Girl means business." Santana explained.

"Mami," Lex paused a minute before continuing. "I still feel like I'm insane. If I really let my guard down I'd be all over her- not like that- but I mean I'd get super attached in record time. It's gonna freak her out!"

"Mija if she really feels the way I think she does, she won't mind," Santana said. "And quite frankly I think she does. Either that or she's a master player because when I've seen you two together you- a Lopez!- getting all flustered and shy and quiet. You're just as much of a confrontational loud mouth as a your brother and sister the rest of the time. You're putty in that girl's hands!"

"Mami you're being embarassing," Lex huffed. "But I mean, it's not weird for me to feel so crazy about her after having only just met her?"

"I don't think so, I bet plently of people would kill to find that. And in case you haven't noticed, your siblings both have someone they're attached at the hop too already," Santana mused. "If you really feel the way I think you do, it'll hurt you more to back away from her than to go for her."

"Yeah," Lex mumbled. "Ughh mami she probably hates me. I was such a bitch."

Santana laughed, "Yeah you might wanna fix that up with her. Like I said, she's a Fabray and the only person more stubborn than a Lopez is a Fabray."

"Feelings suck," Lex said dramatically.

"You don't have to tell me twice."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! So some people have asked about Artie and I wrote him out of this. In the third chapter (I think it was the third...) I said that everyone had lost touch with him so he didn't show. Keep reading, keep reviewing. Cheers!**

Alex's POV:

Santana had gone back up to the backyard with everyone else, leaving Alex alone with her thoughts. _Crap, I need to fix this. But it can't be normal to feel this way so fast. Okay wait mami was right, Dan and Tori both have someone already. Well Tori and Mark or boths just horndogs who conveniently found each other. But Michelle had never even kissed someone before coming here and Dan's not enough of a dick to use her like that. Okay maybe he actually has feelings for her. Yeah, he has to he's never been so nice to a girl 've onle kissed, and if I know my brother he would not be satisfied with that alone in most cases. Okay, Michelle is something for him. So maybe I'm not so weird? Nope, probably still weird. Shit, I need to be cool with her so she won't hate me._ Lex sighed and got up, ready to face the group as she trudged up the stairs to the yard. The second she stepped foot outside, her brother turned and yelled to her from the picnic table.

"Hey grumpy! Still on the rag or is it safe to be around you now?"

"Ay mijo!" Santana slapped him on the back of the head. "Don't say shit like that."

Dan winced and rubbed his head, "Damn mami sorry."

Lex threw him a bitch look before scanning the table for the person she wanted to shit by. At the end of the table, she saw Emily talking to Spencer. Lex sighed, walked over, and plopped down next to the girl.

"Hey Em!" she said cheerfully.

Emily turned her head towards Lex, her eyes laced with many emotions, mostly anger, "What are you doing?"

"I'm just trying to be nice," she replied innocently.

"Listen Lex," Emily dropped her voice to a whisper. "you can't just come out here like nothing's wrong. I am royally ticked off at you just so you know. So back off and don't play the innocent card." Emily got up and moved to join a conversation between Mark and Jared.

A confused Spencer finally spoke up, "Lex, what was that?" she asked cautiously.

"Oh, I'm just paying the price for being a bitch," Lex muttered.

"Care to elaborate?" Spencer pried gently.

Before Lex knew it she was spilling her guts to Spencer, thankfully out of earshot from everyone else.

"Spencer today after the competition thing Emily kissed me and I freaked out at her because I'm a dumbass and I apparently inherited my mami's pigheadedness when it comes to emotions so I kept pushing her away even though I totally realize now I was leading her on but I also meant to be leading her on so I guess I wasn't leading her on because that implies that I was giving her the wrong idea and I wasn't I totally wanted something to happen and it finally did and I flipped out and we fought downstairs and now she hates me!" Lex finished her tun-on sentence and caught her breath while Spencer stared at her.

"You know Lex," she started slowly. "I think everyone knew that already except you."

"What?" Lex asked, feeling bewildered.

"You guys may not be all over each other the way Mark and Tori are, but you've pretty much gravitated towards each other the whole time we've been here," she explained. "I mean no one cares if you two dig each other," Spencer shrugged casually.

"Oh, well that's good but that's not the problem. I just freaked out because she's a girl and I never thought I have legit feelings for a girl. I don't care what othert people think I care about the fact that my emotions just pulled some guerilla warfare on me!"

Spencer laughed, "well maybe when it's a surprise it means it's actually special or something. Not that I would know."

"Shut up you've been eyeing Leroy half of this conversation," Lex joked.

"Well he's a good looking dude! Just cause he's fine doesn't mean I have some crazy love connection like you and Emily," Spencer teased.

"Shut up."

They both laughed again and teased each other throughout the rest of the dinner.

Dan's POV:

As everyone did their part cleaning up from dinner, Dan approached Santana with a question.

"Mami, seeing as we won today, don't you think it's only fair that us awesome and talented kids get to celebrate?"

"I suppose, whatever just grab a beer case like you did the other times you wanted to party it up," Santana shrugged.

"Mami we can't drink anymore beer right now, the girls are complaining about beer weight or some shit," Dan lying through his teeth, not that Santana noticed. "I propose that you go pick us up some real alcohol."

"Ay mijo don't push your luck," Santana growled.

"Please please please!" Dan begged. "Just like, a couple bottles of vodka? We're all a bunch of lightweights anyway we only need a few shots for it to work."

"You know, no normal parent would ever be having this conversation," Santana laughed.

"I know, and that's why all of you parents are so amazing. Did I mention that that color really suits you?" Dan pointed to Santana's shirt.

"Kiss ass," Santana faked a scowl, but a smile broke through despite her efforts. "Fine, but only because you won. And this is a one time thing, after tonight you're stuck with beer like the rest of us old people."

Dan crushed his mami with a hug, "Thank you mami!" He reached up and pecked her cheek, "you're the best."

"Okay now go downstairs and let me finish cleaning before I change my mind. I'll go get it once I'm done."

Dan nodded and ran down to everyone else who was anxiously awaiting his return.

"Hook, line, and sinker," Dan said to them with a smirk.

Alex's POV:

"Puto Dan!" Lex yelled at her brother. "Pass the fucking bottle you pig!"

Dan tightened the cap of the bottle of vodka and passed it to his sister, "Geez so bossy."

Lex rolled her eyes at him and took a sip, enjoying the burn as the alcohol poured down her throat. She was about to toss it back to Dan when she noticed that he was slightly preocuppied with Michelle. _Damn, I guess vodka is how to get that girl out of her shell._ Lex looked around for someone else to share the bottle with, her eyes immediately fell on Emily who playing quarters with Leroy, Mark, Jared, and Tori. Lex stood up, balancing herself when she realized how much the room was spinning, and went over to join them

"Hey sis!" said Tori with a smile. "Come over to get your ass kicked by the reigning champion?"

"Holy shit you're the champion of something?" Lex acted dumbfounded.

"Bitch you're just jealous. Come on play me," Tori taunted.

"Alright, you asked for it though."

Tori started, immediately making her target with the first throw. Lex grinned, "you just got lucky," and threw back a shot. Determined to show her sister up, Lex bounced her quarter. To her dismay, it went no where near the cup. "Not so easy, is it sis?" Tori teased as she made her target once again. Lex groaned and tossed back another shot. _Fuck, I'm gonna get alcohol poisoning or some shit at this rate. _Lex took her time with the next throw, trying to aim at the shot glass. Thinking she had lined up her target, she flung the quarter. Instead of landing in the glass, the quarter bounced off the table and hit a drunk Emily right in the forehead.

"Holy fuck Em!" Lex slurred. "Woah, my bad. Lemme fix it."

Lex leaned over the table and planted a kiss where the quarter had hit Emily. Emily blushed before speaking, "Lex, I'm bored of quarters lets go sit down."

Lex nodded and stumbled over to her bed, which was the closest avaliable seat. Clutching the bottle she still had to her chest, she felt Emily plop down next to her.

"Aren't you gonna share?" She asked.

"Oh shit, yeah here," Lex fumbled with the bottle and passed it to Emily who took a surprisingly long drink. "Damn, you can like... seriously drink!" said Lex. "It's kinda sexy."

Emily smiled and rolled onto her side so she was facing Lex, "So, you think I'm sexy when I drink?"

"Mhmmm," Lex said as she curled herself against Emily. "And you're like, super warm."

Emily laughed, "You're all cute and affectionate when you're drunk."

"And you're all kinds of awesome," Lex slurred. They both laughed drunkenly together before falling quiet. _Holy shit, this is awesome. _Thought Lex. _Why would I not want to be like this with her? This is sooo great. I feel awesome. I AM AWESOME. So is Emily, she's so warm. _

Lex's thoughts were interrupted by a drunken Derek proposing a new game idea to the group.

"Spin the bottle!" he yelled, hoisting a newly finished bottle of vodka in the air.

Everyone cheered in approval of Derek's drinking game. Lex propped herself up and shrugged to Emily before getting up to join the group on the floor by the couches.

"Okay," slurred Derek. "Here's the rules. If you land on someone you kiss em however you see fit. If you land on them twice in a row, gotta slip in some tongue. Three times in a row means seven minutes in heaven, do whatever you want in there."

"Seven minutes in heaven Derek? Are we seven?" asked Spencer.

"Shut up, I don't see anyone else making rules. Oh and obviously it's a respin if you land on a sibling," Derek continued to explain.

"What if you land on the same gender?" asked Dan.

"I'm not apposed to seeing some lady on lady action," said Derek with a smirk.

"Stop being such a pig," Tori retorted. "If girls have to kiss each other so do the guys."

"Don't wimp out Derek, a little bromance is worth it to see the girls," Leroy said with a laugh.

"Fuck, fine," Derek looked slightly defeated. "Who's first?"

"I'll go," Mark said as he spun the bottle. Much to his delight, it landed on Tori. After his moment with Tori, she spun and landed on Dan. "GROSS!" They both yelled as she respun, landing on Spencer. Spencer spun to Mark, who spun Lex (Tori scoffed and looked angry about that one). When Lex spun, she landed on Emily. She looked hesitant at first, then was egged on by Spencer.

"What are you waiting for?" Spencer laughed.

Lex flipped her off and pulled Emily in, planting a firm but conservative kiss on her. Emily was smirking when she pulled away and spun, landing on Lex.

"That's two in a row for you two!" shouted Jared. "Lets see some tongues ladies, don't be shy."

Emily didn't hold back the way Lex had. She placed her hand on the back of Lex's head and went all out, wasting no time and taking the opportunity to explore the girl's mouth with her tongue.

"," Derek's jaw had dropped as he witnessed the spectacle before him.

"Fucking hell that's enough," Tori scowled as she pulled the two apart, making Lex blush furiously.

"Damn it Tori! Ruining the show!" complained Jared.

Lex laughed and spun again, landing on an enthusiastic Derek. Derek spun, his face losing color when the bottled stopped on Dan.

"Fuck my life," Derek said with a moan.

"You think I'm happy about this?" Dan questioned. "No, I'm not so lets just get this over with."

The kiss, if you could even call it that, ended quickly and Dan spun the bottle to Emily. As he leaned over to kiss her, Lex shot him a death glare. _I swear to God Dan, don't fuck around. _Lex mentally yelled at her brother. He took the hint and keep it simple. Emily took her turn again, and as fate would have it, landed once again on Lex.

"Oh my goodness!" said Leroy. "Three's a charm! Get the hell into the closet."

Emily shrugged to Lex as she stood up, offering her hand to the equally intoxicated girl on the floor. The two giggled and stumbled into the surprisingly spacious closet, closing it behind them.

Tori's POV:

"Guys," said Derek slowly. "We have to eavesdrop, pause the game."

"I like the way you think," Mark said with a smirk, earning him a hit on the arm from Tori.

"That's my sister in there Mark! She's probably all freaked out and stuff," she crossed her arms and put on a sulky face.

"Tori, lets not try to kid ourselves. You saw them before, Lex was loving it just as much as Emily," Dan said, also slightly perplexed by his sister's behavior.

"Whatever, she's drunk."

_What the hell? This is all too weird. Why wouldn't she tell me if something was happening with them? I've been totally honest with her about me and Mark. Maybe nothing's happening with them. Maybe it is just the alcohol. _Tori's thoughts were interrupted by a wide-eyed Derek, turning around after having had his ear pressed to the closet door.

"Holy hell, they're not just waiting it out in there that's for sure."

"Why what's going on?" asked Spencer.

"Based on the excessive moaning, something really fucking awesome," Derek replied.

Tori got up and grabbed Derek's arm, pulling him away from the closet, "You're minds probably playing tricks on you considering how plastered you are," she spat.

"Woah woah easy!" Derek put his hands up and backed away. "If you don't believe go take a listen."

"I will, and I'll prove you wrong," Tori sneered at him as she walked towards the closet. Careful not to jostle the door, Tori pressed her ear up against the door and felt her stomach drop. _What the fuck? Oh my God Derek was right. Holy shit what do I do? I gotta stop them, fuck. _Tori knocked loudly on the door.

"Time's up ladies!" she shouted and tried to turn the knob. As she as she began to open it she felt the door being kicked back shut. She banged louder, "I said time is UP!"

"Occupado!" she heard her sister yell back, followed by Emily bursting into laughter.

"Fine! Be like that," Tori stormed back to the group and fell onto the couch. Dan jabbed Mark with his elbow, signaling that it was his job to deal with the pissed off girl. He hopped up on the couch next to Tori.

"What's the matter?" he asked her.

"What the fuck do you think? My sister is in a closet fooling around with a girl!" she replied.

"So? I mean, seeing as your moms are gay I wouldn't think you'd care," Mark sounded genuinely confused.

"She should have told me," Tori mumbled. "Just drop it, I'm tired."

**A/N: Sorry if people were ever hoping for a sex scene, I'll tell you all right now that I don't write any smuttiness because I'm just too damn awkward haha. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: *Sigh* Well you guys asked to know what was happening in the closet so here is a valient effort (I really don't have much of an idea how to write this stuff- and it's not gonna be smutty but it's an effort. It's pretty tame not gonna lie but it's better than nothing.) Sorry if it's lame I really didn't wanna re-read or edit it at all. Just kinda went for it . Cheers!**

Alex's POV:

Emily closed the the closet door behind them, cutting off the sound of everyone who had been catcalling. Her and Lex then sat down side by side, both their minds reeling from the direction the night had turned.

"Em I'm really sorry!" Lex blurted out. "I was a total bitch and I shouldn't have freaked out."

"You scared me with that," Emily admitted. "I thought maybe I'd misread you and you weren't actually feeling the same way I was."

"Oh, yeah sorry about that," Lex muttered. "Well I do, I swear and I'll make it up to you an-"

Lex's drunken rant was cut off by Emily's lips connecting with her own. Emily gently pushed Lex into a laying down position, stradling the girl as she continued the kiss. She briefly broke away and sat up straight, still on top of Lex.

"You're cool with this right?" Emily double-checked.

"Yeah just don't... don't get too... i dunno crazy," Lex blushed and broke eye contact.

"Holy shit, you've never... have you?" Emily looked dumbstruck.

"No I never!" Lex was embarassed now.

"You mean with a girl?"

"No I mean never," Lex muttered.

"Oh man!" Emily broke into a wide grin. "I feel so honored, trust me on this it's gonna be fun."

Before Lex could reply she was muted by Emily's lips crashing into hers once again. Soon, Emily broke the kiss and brought her lips to Lex's neck. Nibbling softly, she elicited a moan from Lex that made the blonde smile. Emily continued to work her way down until skin was blocked by the top of Lex's shirt.

"This simply will not do," she said with a wicked grin.

"W-w-what?" Stuttered a wide-eyed Lex.

"Shirt, off," Emily ordered. Noticing Lex's hesitation she continued speaking, "If it make you feel better I'll take mine off too."

Lex nodded and both girls whipped their shirts off and tossed them aside. Lex looked up at Emily and felt herself weaken at the sight of the blonde's toned stomach. However, she could only appreciate in momentarily as Emily wasted no time getting back to they'd never been intimate before, Emily seemed to be able to find all of Lex's soft spots easily. Lex, unable to resist, groaned softly as Emily pressed her thigh between Lex's legs.

"Time's up ladies!" They heard Tori yell from outside the door.

"Shit!" Emily said as she kicked the opening door closed. Tori knocked loudly in protest. "I said time is UP!"

Emily looked to Lex, unsure of what to do next. Lex took the liberty of defusing the situation.

"Occupado!" she yelled back, causing Emily to burst into laughter. "Hey," Lex said, suddenly sounding stern. "I didn't tell you to stop."

Emily smiled down at Lex and grabbed the belt loops of Lex's pants.

"I do my best work with out these pesky things," she said as she tugged at the jeans, acting forcefully but still waiting for Lex's approval.

"You know the rule, everything that comes of me comes off of you too," Lex said.

Emily nodded and quickly removed her pants, tossing them into the pile that had previously just been shirts. She then unbuttoned Lex's and swiftly pulled them off of the girl, tossing them aside as well. The two girls were left staring at each other, clad in nothing but underwear. Though this wasn't something Emily was new too, she could tell that Lex was nervous but not uncomfortable. She resolved to slow down for the sake of the girl.

"Still okay?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, just a little cold now due to the whole practically naked thing," Lex laughed.

"Good thing I'm about to warm you up," Emily's voiced dropped lower into a tone that made Lex tell herself that there was simply no way that she could resist anything the blonde haired girl would do. Emily scooted back and began kissing the insides of Lex's thighs, causing her to shiver. Lex closed her eyes and let herself moan freely as Emily continued her exploration throughout the night.

Santana's POV:

Santana, Kurt, and Quinn were left at the house to make hangover pancakes for the kids while the other adults took off for a grocery getting trip. Kurt was the first to notice the kids forcing themselves up the stairs.

"Awwww how precious!" he cooed at them.

"Not now dad," Mark groaned as he sat down at the kitchen island and placed his cheek against it's cook surface.

"Listen guys, as the irresponsible adults who allow whis madness to happen we reserve the right to tease to our heart's content," teased Quinn.

"Mami, apsirin por favor?" begged Tori weakly.

"One step ahead of you," Santana said pointing to a bottle on the counter.

As the kids began passing around the aspirin, Quinn couldn't help but notice a pair of missing faces.

"Are Emily and Lex still sleeping?" she questioned the group.

Everyone in the group snickered while Spencer spoke up.

"Oh shit guys did they ever get back from their ermm," she chose her words carefully. "Escapade?"

"Ay dios mio!" Santana began to swear in spanish. "Did they sneak out or something?"

"Oh no no," Derek said with a chuckle. "They were definitely here all night."

Everyone burst out laughing again (minus Tori who was still angry at her sister keeping her feelings a secret).

"Guys, what's going on?" Kurt asked, taking on a stern tone.

"Don't worry dad they just wore themselves out," Mark smirked. "Probably just sleeping still."

"You better not be lying," Santana said to the group as a whole. "Quinn, Kurt, investigation time."

Quinn and Kurt fell into step behind Santana as they descended into the basement. _Ay no they did sneak out!_ Santana thought to herself as she sweeped the room only to find it empty.

"I'll go find out what's really going on," Kurt said as he ran back upstairs.

Quinn sighed and turned to Santana.

"Leave it to our girls to create some drama," she said with a hal-hearted laugh.

"They may have started it but as soon as they get back I'm gonna finish it," Santana said with a growl.

Before they could continue speaking Kurt came downstairs, clearly holding back a laugh.

"Closet," he mouthed silently, pointing to the door.

_Oh my God those jackasses locked my drunk baby in the closet last night! _Santana felt all her anger replaced with sympathy as she imagined the two confused girls being stuck in there all night. But when she opened the door, she was clear that this sleeping spot was their choice entirely.

"Emily Fabray!" Quinns shrieked as she saw the two naked girls covered by nothing more than a sheet that they had found.

Kurt and Santana burst out laughing while Quinn huffed as the two girls awoke with a jolt.

"Mami!" Lex yelled. "Close the fucking door!"

The two girls were both red in the face as they grabbed wildly for their clothes while trying to keep the sheet covering them.

"What the he-," Quinn was about to launch into a stream of questions before Santana calmed her.

"It's okay Q, they can explain when they get upstairs fullt clothed," Santana was still struggling to contain her side-splitting laughter.

Quinn crossed her arms and let Kurt lead her upstairs. Santana turned to the girls once more.

"Clothes then upstairs for storytime," she teased as she closed the door on them once more.

"Kill me now," Lex moaned and fell back onto the ground as Emily giggled beside her.

"We'll be fine, they don't care they're just..." Emily pondered briefly. "startled."

Alex's POV:

Deciding they couldn't put it off any longer, Emily and Lex went against all their instincts and climbed the stairs to the kitchen.

"Well hello ladies!" Mark said with a wide grin on his face.

"Mark shush," Kurt said as he lightly smacked the boy on the back of the head, keeping him from making any further remarks.

"So Quinn and I are just dying to know the story behind finding you two in the closet," Santana asked. It was clear to Lex that her mami wasn't angry, just curious about how one of her daughters seemed to be drifting to her team.

"Yes, do enlighten us," Quinn said. She was clearly more upset.

"Mom, it's not a big deal I wouldn't think you would care," Emily said nervously. "I mean hello the other two adults in this room, who you are good friends with, are gay."

"Em that's not why I'm... upset," Quinn was trying to put her opinion delicately. "I just don't think you should be doing what you two were clearly doing when you were drunk! I mean I let my guard down like that and it got me pregnant!"

"Quinn," Santana laughed. "I don't think we have to worry about that."

"Oh, OH," Quinn finally loosened up and smiled. "I guess I didn't really put two and two together there."

"BLONDE!" Kurt said through a fake cough.

"Shut it," Quinn growled.

"Okay enough of this you two," Santana said to Kurt and Quinn. "Girls, storytime. Now."

_Great, I'm officially about to be scarred for life. _

"Well we er," Lex mumbled. "Well Derek started it!"

All the adults looked to Derek.

"Oh God Emily! I just get over freaking out about you getting pregnant and now I hear Derek is involved?" Quinn threw her hands in the air, clearly flusterred.

"Woah woah woah, while I am flattered that you would even think for a minute that I'm awesome enough to get involved in these two's fun, I didn't happen like that." Derek explained. "It was, however, my idea to play spin the bottle."

"Okay, no boys involved then?" Quinn asked.

"No, don't worry mom. I'll just say it right now while we're getting awkward conversations out of the way," Emily sighed. "Let's put it this way, you don't have to worry about that ever."

"Yeah girl!" Santana reached over and high-fived Emily. "Okay wait," Santana continued. "Back in our day spin the bottle was a kissing thing, not an end up in the closet and get freaky kind of thing."

"Derek has his own set of rules," Michelle took over explaining. "First time you land on someone any kind of kiss, second time you err," Michelle blushed. "have to use tongue. Third time seven minutes in heaven."

"So why were you two in the closet still this morning?" asked Kurt.

"Some things you just can't do right in only seven minutes," Emily said with a smirk.

"EM!" Lex shrieked with embarassment as she put her head against the countertop in an attempt to hide her reddened face.

"Lex in Emily's defense she's totally right," Santana stopped when she saw Lex lift her head and shoot her a death glare. "Fine, fine. Anyway I can't wait until your mom gets home and hears about this! One of our own babies is on our team!" Santana pretended to tear up.

"Mami I never said I was gay," Lex mumbled.

"You're right you're right I'm sorry mija. Well your mom will still be excited to hear about these.. lets call them developments," Santana smirked.

"Emily I'm glad you told me, but for the love of God don't scare me like this again," Quinn said, completely calm now.

"No promises mom," Emily laughed.

"Em!" Quinn growled.

"Sheesh mom I was kidding I promise."

"Okay now that we've dealt with that," Kurt interjected, sensing that Lex and Emily were eager for the conversation to end. "Who wants pancake?"

The group of hungover teenagers immediately scrambled for plates, leaving Lex and Emily still seated at the kitchen island.

"Are we actually good?" Lex asked Emily quietly. "That wasn't just some drunk fling, right?"

"Course not," Emily pecked Lex on the cheek. "We're totally good. No, we're fantastic."

Lex smiled and rested her head against Emily's shoulder and waited for someone to have mercy on them and deliver pancakes.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna start writing from the POV'S of characters who aren't Pierce-Lopez. It's still gonna be mainly PL but I just want to look into some other people's perspectives (mainly just parents and such.) If you guys are totally against this idea and never want me to do it again just put it in the reviews and I'll weigh the good against the bad and see what to do next. Also, I understand that's the events are a little far-fetched with the parents just allowing their kids to get hammered. My logic is that the parents are just like, well they're gonna do it anyway so we might as well give them a safe place to do it (Still unlikely but this is happy story land ;D) Read, review, cheers!**

Brittany's POV:

After returning from the store with enough groceries to feed the small army that was all the glee families, Brittany was ready to pass out. Having done her share of grocery unpacking, she retreated to her and Santana's room in hopes of being able to take a nap. As soon as she hit the mattress her eyes fluttered closed. However, she was brought back from the brink of sleep by her wife's voice. _God I love her more than anything but she has terrible timing. _Brittany thought as she felt Santana taking a seat on the bed beside her.

"B I gotta fill you in on some events that transpired while you were gone."

"This better be serious," Brittany mumbled, eyes still closed. "I need a nap."

"Don't worry it's actually important, it's about Lex," Santana said.

"What about her?" Brittany asked through a yawn.

"Well, her and Emily got pretty cozy last night."

This made Brittany wake up completely. She sat up and turned to Santana. "You mean like, you and me cozy? Or like two friends cozy?"

Santana laughed, "I mean you and me cozy. Emily's got our girl wrapped around her finger."

"YAY!" Brittany cheered. "This is so exciting, we can talk girls with one of our girls an-"

Santana cut her wife off, "Simmer down B she never said she was full on gay. I actually talked to her about Emily yesterday 'cause I heard them having a crazy fight after we got back from McKinley."

"Wait wait wait," Brittany looked serious for a minute. "Why am I not hearing about _our _ daughters fight until now?"

"I know Brit I'm sorry we just had a lot going on last night and it slipped my mind." Santana said apologetically. "But I went donwstairs to see what was wrong and Emily stormed out. But I talked with Lex and she really likes Emily. I don't know exactly what's she's feeling but it's just scaring her so badly."

"Sounds familiar," Brittany said with a smile.

"Yeah I know," Santana laughed. "That's why it scares me. I mean they were obviously fine last night and so far today. But I was all over the place when I realized I loved you. I can't stand the thought of her hurting like that. And what if she has those freakouts like I had? And if Emily is anything like Quinn she won't be as patient about it as you were."

Brittany pulled Santana into a hug, letting her wife rest her head against her chest. "You're really cute when you're worried. But another quality Lex inherited from you is that she's a fighter. If she truly wants things to work between her and Emily she'll make sure it will."

Santana looked up at Brittany, "And to think people ever had the nerve to call you stupid back in high school."

Brittany gave Santana a chaste kiss, "I just know my hot-headed family members very well. Now, can we please take a nap? That grocery shopping was more work that I expected."

"Yeah B," Santana yawned, surprised to find that she too was tired.

The two women lay down with their arms wrapped around one another. Brittany felt Santana's face against her back and let out a content sigh. _Moments like this are why I married her._

Quinn's POV:

"Sam," Quinn called from their bedroom.

"Yeah Quinn?" He called back from the living room where he was watching a football game with the rest of the guys.

"Come here a minute," She asked.

"One sec," he looked to the guys. "Shit I didn't do anything to be in trouble right?"

"Oh man Sammy's goin' to the doghouse!" Puck teased.

As Sam left to go to his wife the guys all howled behind him. Sam flipped them off in response. As he entered the bedroom, he saw a calm looking Quinn sitting on the bed and playing with her fingers, a signature nervous habit of hers.

"Are you alright babe?" Sam asked as he took a seat next to her. "You're going the fingers thing."

"Oh," Quinn placed her hands in her lap. "I'm just worried about Emily."

"Why? Is she alright?" Sam jumped into protective dad mode.

"No yeah she's fine right now," Quinn reassured her husband. "It's just that while you were out shopping we found out some pretty serious stuff about her... and Lex."

"What are they finally being honest about being sweet for each other?" Sam asked with a smile. "'Cause it's pretty obvious they are."

"Well that's part of it. But she told us that she's like, straight up gay," Quinn told her husband.

"So? We both thought this might happen and talked about it. I thought you were cool with that too? Oh and I hope you appreciate the irony of you saying 'straight up gay'" he said with a laugh.

Quinn sighed and smiled. _He always knows how to cheer me up. _"No it's totally fine with me, and Lex is a nice girl. I'm just worried about what happens when we go back home. Being here in this house with these people is like living in a bubble of acceptance and happiness. What about when we go home and she's back in school next year? I remember what Kurt, Blaine, Santana, and Brittany had to put up while they were out in high school. That just can't happen to her, it just can't" Quinn was clearly on the verge of tears. _Damn it Fabray don't cry._

"Babe, we live in Manhatten. That was twenty years ago in _Ohio. _It's gonna be so much easier for her. Not to mention that we both know she can stand on her own two feet perfectly well," Sam said as he wrapped his arm around Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn took a deep breath to calm herself, reveling in her husbands touch, before speaking again, "You're right, you're right. But I'm still scared for her. I know she's tough but she's still my little girl and it makes me sick to think that people would judge my little girl or God forbid try to hurt her."

"Quinn, look at me," Sam took Quinn's face in his handly gently and looked her straight in the eyes. "She's going to be strong. She's brave. She know's what she wants. She doesn't take shit. She will be fine and have a perfectly good Senior year. Besides for all we know she's totally out at school already."

"You're right, I'm just overreacting and being crazy."

"You're being a mom, so essentially yes," Sam teased as he placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"You weren't supposed to agree Samuel!" Quinn laughed and crossed her arms, pretending to be angry.

"You love me regardless," he said with a wide smile.

Quinn showed him he was right with a long kiss. _Of course I do. And I always will._

**A/N: Oh damn that was short, but I just wanted to write about how the parents are reacting.s**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! So I know some of you have commented saying you want no Lex/Emily angst but I feel like I set myself up for some by making Lex so similar to Santana. So I'm sorry there's going to be a little but nothing serious and it won't last very long. In the long run the people will get what they want! Promise. Also, someone asked why it was Emily Fabray not Emily Evans and it's because I really like the name Fabray haha. Plus Emily Evans is a little too much alliteration. Lastly, I'm glad you guys seem to be liking the other adults POV's so I'm gonna continue on with it some. Anyways read, review, enjoy. Cheers!**

Blaine's POV:

After a long, fun day of grocery madness and more barbecuing everyone was finally winding down for the night. In the master bedroom of the large house, Blaine lay in bed flipping through TV channels while Kurt was brushing his teeth in the adacent bathroom.

"Hey Blaine?" Kurt said, muffled by the toothbrush.

"Kurt finish that before talking I can't understand you," said Blaine with a chuckle.

Kurt huffed dramatically and finished brushing before plopping onto the bed next to Blaine.

"I have a fantastic idea Blaine," Kurt announced.

"And what would that be?" asked Blaine as he muted the TV.

"Well, remember when you took me to that beautiful campsite the summer before college?"

"How could I forget? Not only was it totally amazing but it was a place in Ohio that had a friggin' waterwall!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Yeah," Kurt sighed, clearly wrapped up in the memory. "Anyways we should all go. I mean we're all gonna be together for a while still so we might as well venture beyond this house."

Blaine sat in silence for a moment, wrapped in thought. "Yeah," he said slowly. "Yeah! That would be so fun Kurt! We could set up right by the water and have campfires and all that cheesy camping stuff!"

"I knew you'd love it," Kurt squealed in delight. "All we have to do is go to that Surplus store and get a bunch of tents and camping supplies and we'll be ready to go!"

"You've just got it all figured out don't you?" Blaine gave Kurt a quick kiss before continuing. "I can go exchange our rental car for an SUV so we can actually haul the supplies."

"Yes, yes, yes!" Kurt clapped. "Tomorrow morning I'll go to work on everyone and get them onboard. I can't wait!"

"This is why I married you," Blaine said as he pulled Kurt up against him.

"Why? Because I can manipulate people into getting what I want with my boyish charm despite my age?"

"Well that's a plus," Blaine laughed. "But because you're just so enthusiastic and happy and always know exactly what to do to make something already perfect even more perfect. It's impossible to ever feel unhappy when I'm around you."

"Blaine Anderson you are quite the charmer," Kurt said before pulling Blaine into a kiss.

Dan's POV:

"Hey Dan?" Michelle asked sleepily as her head stirred on his lap.

"Yeah babe?" he asked, stroking her brown hair lightly.

"Remember how I said I'd never kissed anyone before coming here and you got all excited and like.." she hesitated. "Like, made it your mission to kiss me?"

"Sure do, totally worth it by the way," Dan smiled down at Michelle. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that, I mean, was that the only reason you wanted to kiss me? Just so you could have braggin rights about being first?"  
>"Michelle, I see where you're going with this. And no, you're more than just some trophy to me. You're actually pretty rad and I'm not afraid to say that I actually have grown pretty attached to you," Dan admitted.<p>

Michelle laughed and propped herself up on her elbow, "Wow you clearly grew up in a house full of women. I could never imagine just any guy being willing to be so open like that."

"Shit you're right," Dan muttered. "How unmanly of me."

"No, I like it," Michelle said sweetly. "It's actually pretty sexy."

Dan arched his eyebrow, "Really? Sexy enough to-"

Michelle cut him off, "Don't even go there Dan Pierce-Lopez."

"What?" Dan asked. "I was gonna ask if we could cuddle up 'cause I'm tired and in case you haven't noticed everyone else is already asleep."

"Sorry Dan," Michelle looked down and blushed. "Well, yes we can most certainly do that."

"Sweet," Dan said with a stretch and a yawn.

The two kids stretched out next to each other on the couch. Dan grabbed a blanket that was on the floor and draped it over them before pulling Michelle into his arms. She pressed her back against his chest and sighed. As Dan listened to her breath even out, he realized how happy he truly felt. _She really is something special._

Tori's POV:

Tori slowly opened her eyes as the morning light flooded through the basement's small windows. She yawned and started to stretch when she heard a grunt beside her. _Oh shit I think I just kicked Mark. _She turned around, ready to apologize profusely when she noticed that the boy had slept through whatever damage she had dealt. She kissed his forehead and carefully got up, assuring that she wouldn't disturb him further. _That boy could sleep through a natural disaster_. She thought as she scaled the stairs to the kitchen. She was startled when she found the adults rushing around and talking excitedly.

"Oh Tori!" Brittany squealed and pulled her daughter into a quick hug before continuing to bustle about the kitchen, stuffing food into coolers.

"Uh mom, what's going on?" asked Tori.

"Well while you kids decided to sleep until one in the afternoon we adults did some rapid planning and we are leaving to go camping in an hour!" Brittany announced. "Kurt and Blaine are out buying tents and other stuff and getting a rental SUV while the rest of us are dealing with the food."

Tori dropped her jaw and began to complain, "Mom! I can't go camping it's in the friggin' wild! I'm just a poor little city girl I can't survive living like an animal!"

"Mija it's a nice camping site I've been there," Santana piped in. "We're gonna set up by this lake thing and it has a waterfall! It's beautiful and it's only for two nights you will survive. Now be a dear and go wake up everyone else. Tell them to pack bathing suits, a towel, pajamas, good shoes, and a couple set of clothes. One duffle bag each no more!"

Before Tori had the chance to complain further her moms both ran back into the packing frenzy that was occuring in the kitchen. Tori groaned and stomped back down the stairs._ This sucks, so bad._ Tori though before a smile crept onto her face. _I'm at least gonna have some fun with this wake up duty._ Tori ran back upstairs and went unnoticed by the adults as she grabbed a large pot and a mixing spoon. _I am so going to enjoy this._ She thought as she went back downstairs. Positioning herself in the middle of the room, Tori raised her equipment above her head and began banging loudly.

"WAKE UP ASSHOLES!" she yelled. "CAMPING TRIP. GRAB A DUFFLE BAG AND PACK A BATHING SUIT, A TOWEL, REAL SHOES AND SOME CLOTHES. RULES ARE YOU HAVE TO FIT IT IN A DUFFLE BAG!"

"Tori you bitch!" She heard her sister yell from one of the beds. Next to her Emily had her head buried under a pillow.

Tori laughed and stopped banging the pot, "Hey, I was asked to wake you guys up, not my fault. But I suggest you get the hell to packing because we're leaving in an hour and are gonna be gone two nights."

"Wait the camping part was serious?" Tori heard Leroy ask.

"Yes, unfortunately it is. Apparently our parents had some crazy ass meeting this morning and decided on it. I suggest we just go with it and don't complain because I saw them upstairs and they are going kind of crazy. I think this is one of those situations where resistance is futile," Tori explained.

A collective moan rose from all the teenagers strewn about the basement as they began to get out of their respective sleeping spots. Tori began to walk over to where her duffle bag was when she tripped over an unmoving body. _Oh for fucks sake, really? _Tori looked down at a sleeping Mark who still hadn't stirred. _I just came in here, rose hell, and kicked him again and he's still asleep? _Tori shook her head and leaned down next to the sleeping boy.

"Maaarrrk," she cooed. "Wake up."

He stirred lazily, but was still asleep. Tori let out an exasperated groan before leaning down and pushing her lips and those of the sleeping boy. His eyes flew open immediately and she pulled away.

"You can't just leave me hanging like that!" Mark complained as he watched Tori walk away and start shoving things into her bag.

"Yes I can," she shot back. "Now pack up we're leaving in like, forty-five minutes."

"What the hell?" He asked. "Where are we going?"

"Parents decided to go camping for two nights. Pack swimming shit and some clothes in a duffle bag and go upstairs so we can leave." Tori explained, slightly annoyed that she had to run over the packing list once again.

"Shit," he muttered as he stumbled out of his sleeping space on the floor.

Tori smiled as she watched a tired Mark fumble around for clothes. _He's actually pretty cute when he's flustered._

**A/N: Sorry if you guys feel like the camping trip kinda came out of nowhere but I just really wanted to get to it ASAP so I figured I'd throw in a quick little set-up chapter. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys, I just want you to know that I've had a lot of trouble with this chapter for some reason. I rewrote so much stuff it's insane, so I just hope it's up to par. If you feel like it's a little weird let me know. If you feel like it's still good let me know too! I hope I'm just being weird because I wrote so many different things that I'm just a little bleh and it's actually still okay. Anyways read, review, enjoy. Cheers!**

Alex's POV:

Alex tossed her dufflebag into the trunk of the SUV before slamming the trunk closed and climbing into the back seat with Emily. In the row of seats in front of them were Mark, Tori, and Leroy.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled from the drivers seat. "Hurry and lock the house! We're supposed to be leading this caravan and everyone else is already in their cars and ready!"

"Pops you should know by now that it's useless to try and hurry dad up," Mark said from his seat.

Blaine laughed, "Yeah but it's still fun to try."

After a few minutes more of waiting, Kurt plopped into the passenger seat and turned to Blaine.

"We musn't keep the people waiting any longer," Kurt declared.

"That's what I've been saying!" exclaimed Blaine as he began to pull out of the driveway. He turned onto the road and one by one, the rest of the cars fell into place behind them. Before they knew it, they were on the highway headed out of Lima.

"I feel so liberated," joked Leroy from his seat next to Mark.

"You think this is liberating? Try having waited eighteen years before driving out of here," said Blaine with a smile.

Leroy gave an exageratted shudder, "How horrifying."

Soon the conversation broke up into groups. Blaine and Kurt reminisced about their first trip to the campsite while Leroy and Mark argued about some football thing as Tori listened, trying for Mark's sake to gain some understanding. In the back seats of the van, Emily and Lex leaned against one another in silence as they watched the world go by outside their window.

"Lex?" Emily spoke up quietly.

Lex felt her stomach flutter at the sound of the blonde's voice, "Yeah Em?"

"I'm cold," Emily turned her head towards Lex and pouted.

Lex smiled and wrapped her arms Emily and pulled her close, "Better?"

Emily gave Lex a chaste kiss, "Much."

_Who knew anything could feel so... right. _Lex thought as she let herself drift to sleep.

Santana's POV:

After a long car ride of listening to Dan sweet talk Michelle in the back seat while her and her wife snickered up front, Santana was exceedingly thrilled to finally pull into their campsite.

"Get the hell out!" Santana announced as she took the key from the ignition.

"Geez mami we're going," Dan said as he and Michelle crawled out of the car.

Santana got out with them and sighed, taking in the beauty of their campsite. Next to the dirt road where the cars were was a large grassy opening surrounded by trees where the kids were all running around as Blaine, Puck, Mike, and Ajay made an attempt to start pitching the tents. At the edge of the field was a large lake, and at the far edge of that lake was a waterfall. Lined around the lake were a few other large campsites, but they all appeared empty to Santana.

"This must be the must beautiful thing in Ohio," Brittany said as she stepped next to Santana and leaned her head on her shoulder.

"Meh," Santana said casually. "Maybe a close second at best."

"Oh yeah? What's the best then?" Brittany asked.

"Well there's this blonde on my shoulder that I'm pretty sweet on..." Santana said with a grin.

"Santana Pierce-Lopez you are quite the charmer," Brittany said as she turned to face Santana.

"You just seem to inspire it in me."

Tori's POV:

"Hey Lex," Tori called to her twin. "Wanna share a tent?"

Lex took on a hesitant look as she replied. "Uhh, I kinda already set my stuff up with Emily. But Mark said he wanted to bunk with you anyway."

"Oh that's cool," Tori looked away. "Yeah I just thought I'd ask." Tori quickly turned to walk away but felt Lex grab her arm.

"Tori wait," she said gently. "I know something's wrong."

Tori spun around to meet her sister who was taken aback by the anger in her eyes, "How could you not tell me?" she hissed.

"Woah calm down tell you what?" a flustered Lex asked.

"That you were _gay!_" Tori spat back. "I tell you everything no matter what and you didn't tell me this!"

"Tori calm down," Lex said, starting to get angry with her sister. "It's not like I've been walking around knowing I'm gay or something. I still don't know if I am. All I know is that Emily is special and I've never felt that way about anyone, boy or girl. If you can't deal with me being with a girl then fine, just leave me alone."

"Lex I don't care that she's a girl I care that I didn't know," Tori's eyes finally were beginning to soften. "It's just, it felt like you stopped trusting me when I find out like everyone else. We're twins, we're supposed to be the first to know anything about each other."

"Tori," Lex said with a sigh. "It's not always gonna be like that. We're gonna get older and not be together all the time. Just because we aren't the first to know every little thing about each other doesn't mean we're growing apart. We're just... growing older."

"Oh crap," Tori muttered. "I hate to back down, but you're right. It's just scary to think that we're starting to actually be pretty different people."

"You're telling me," Lex said with a laugh. "How would you feel if you literally woke up one day and realized you might love a girl!"

Tori laughed too, "Yeah I guess that's pretty craz- wait. Did you say love? Is my sister in love?"

Lex blushed and ducked her head, "I don't know what the fuck it is, but it's definitely something I've never felt. But what about you and Mark!" Lex made an attempt to change the subject. "You two have been all over each other since we got here!"

"What can I say, he's a catch," Tori smiled and looked past Emily at Mark.

"Is my sister in love?" Lex teased back.

"Not yet, but I'm not ruling it out," Tori smiled before suddenly englufing her sister in a hug. "I'm sorry I was crazy, not cool of me."

"It's okay," Lex said into Tori's shoulder. "In case you haven't noticed we've both gone a little crazy in one way or another while we've been here."

Tori nodded as she pulled out of the hug.

_We're both changing, I've just been afraid to admit it._

**A/N: Sorry for another short chapter, I just wanted to resolve the tension between the twins. I'll dub their conversation 'Landslide' ;D**


	15. Chapter 15

Dan's POV:

After having finally set up the plethora of tents for the camping trip, the adults had finally had the time to prepare a campfire for hot dog roasting. The sun was beginning to set as everyone sat around the fire with their newly found roasting sticks. Dan grabbed an uncooked hot dog for him and Michelle and sat down next to her.

"Hot dog for my lady?" he asked as he held out the food for her.

"Such a gentleman," Michelle said as she speared it on her stick. "Have you ever done this before?"

"No, I have no idea how any of this works," Dan answered with a laugh.

"Me neither!" Michelle grinned. "A learning experience for both of us then."

"Well seeing as I'm completely awesome I'm sure I'll figured it out in no time."

"You're so modest," Michelle teased.

"Thanks I try. Oh and your dogs on fire," Dan informed her with an amused smirk.

Michelle shrieked and retracted her stick and, much to the display of everyone around her, the flaming hot dog with it.

"Dan do something!" she shouted.

Through his fit of laughter, Dan grabbed the stick from Michelle and flung the hot dog off the stick back into the fire.

"Dan shut up!" Michelle whined. "It's not funny! I'm gonna starve to death now!"

"Michelle do you really think we only bought enough food for everyone to get one hotdog?" Finn asked his daughter from across the fire.

"No daddy," Michelle retorted.

"You can have mine babe," Dan said, holding out a perfectly cooked hotdog.

"I knew we did something right," Brittany said with a smile as she leaned against Santana. "Our kids may be crazy but they know how to treat a lady."

"Mom, lets not make any general assumptions," shot Tori from her seat next to Mark.

"Aww come on Tori you could if you wanted to," said Dan as he put his arm around Michelle.

"Well seeing as I'm a Pierce-Lopez and we can do everything we attempt obviously I could, but I won't. I'm the lady dammit," Tori said with a laugh.

"Sometimes I wonder," Santana teased her daughter.

"Mami!" Tori shouted with a laugh. "I'm a total lady, ask Mark."

Mark was brought out of his concentration on the fire by hearing his name. "Err, oh yeah! She totally is."

Dan made a whipping noise at Mark and grinned widely.

"You're one to talk," Mark shot back. "Surrendering your food and what not."

"Hey I'm just a total gentleman like that," Dan said, still sporting a goofy grin.

"Yes you are," Michelle said as she kissed Dan's cheek.

Dan smiled and returned to roasting more hotdogs, reveling in the warmth of Michelle's body pressed against his. _I just may be slightly whipped._ He thought with a grin.

Alex's POV:

By midnight everyone had decided to go to bed at what was an abnormally early hour for them. Lex on the other hand had no intentions of wasting a perfectly good night.

"Emily," she whispered as she gently shook the sleeping blonde. "Wake up."

Emily groaned and let her eyes flutter open. "What do you want? Why are you in your bathing suit?"

"Shh," Lex hushed her. "Put yours on and meet me by the lake, be quiet so no one wakes up."

"But Lex I-"

"No buts," Lex said as she gently placed her finger against Lex's lips.

"Fine," Emily said as she began to sit up.

Lex grinned and left the tent and headed towards the lake's edge to wait for Emily. _I wanna swim to the waterfall_. Lex thought as she stared across the lake. She estimated that it would only take a couple minute of swimming to get there, nothing the two in shape girls couldn't easily do.

"Okay I'm here," Emily said. "You told me to put on a bathing suit so I'm assuming that means water will be involved in whatever you've planned."

"We're gonna swim to the waterfall," Lex said, never moving her eyes away from her goal.

"Lex!" Emily complained. "Are you crazy? This is Ohio not Hawaii I bet the water's freezing!"

"Oh come on Em! Please," Lex turned to the blonde and pouted.

"That's not fair, you know that that thing you do is like an Achilles Heel for me," Emily said as she crossed her arms.

"I'm a Pierce-Lopez I play dirty," Lex said with a grin, "Now come we have to get going before anyone sees us here, I don't want anyone thinking they can just tag along."

"Why is that?" Emily asked, knowing all too well why but just wanting to here Lex say it.

"Because you're way cooler than everyone else, I wouldn't want someone to put a damper on our fun," Lex said with a wink.

Before Emily could say anything more to Lex, she felt the dark haired girls arms wrap around her waist. Before she knew it, Emily had been pulled into the water.

"Lex!" Emily gasped as she emerged from the water. "What the hell?"

"What? I was feeling spontaneous," Lex said as she treaded water. "Race me to the waterfall!"

Emily grinned, deciding not to get mad and began to swim quickly towards the waterfall. Lex followed behind her, trying to no avail to get ahead of Emily. _Shit she's really fast. _Lex thought as she watched Emily swimming a good ten feet ahead of her. When Lex finally reached the waterfall Emily was quick to gloat.

"Well, well, well nice of you to join me," Emily said with a cocky smirk.

"Not all of us can be friggin' dolphins or whatever," Lex said as she was catching her breath.

"I probably should have mentioned that I've been on the swim team at my school all three years," Emily said with a laugh.

"Not fair!" Lex shouted. "You should have given me a head start or something then."

"I just wanted to show off a little."

"Fine, I'll let you have your moment," Lex consented. "Come on, my mom told me there's a cave behind the waterfall."

"Lead the way," Emily teased.

The two girls swam under the waterfall and found that there was indeed a large cave behind it. They hauled themselves up into the rocky opening and walked back until the sound of the falling water wasn't completely overpowering. The two girls lay down next to each other and stared at the cascading water at the cave's opening.

"This is good," Emily finally said with a sigh.

"Yeah," Lex said.

Lex curled onto herside and pressed herself against Emily before starting to sing quietly into the blonde's ear.

"_I think that possibly _

_Maybe I'm falling for you _

_Yes There's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down _

_I want to come too"_

Lex stopped and pulled Emily into a kiss.

"That's why I brought you here," Lex said as she pulled away.

Emily buried her face in Lex's neck and the dark haired girl felt the blonde smile into her.

"I love you," Emily said.

"I love you so much it scares me," Lex said with a nervous laugh. "I feel like a creep feeling like this after only knowing you for like a week. And it's also pretty scary that I'm actually willing to talk about this feelings stuff, I don't tend to do that."

Emily pulled Lex into a protective hug, "Well I guess that makes us a pair of creeps. And quite frankly I don't wanna be a creep with anyone but you. You're my creep."

Lex laughed again, "I'm flattered."

"You should be," Emily said with a yawn.

_I'm her creep._ Lex let a smile creep onto her face as she closed her eyes, letting the sounds of Emily's breathing and the water falling outside the cave lull her to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm sorry that this update was kind of slow, but it's gonna keep being slow. The only reason I could get them out that fast was because I had a period time where I had nothing else to do, but now I have stuff to do! I also have another fic I'm working on so that's slowing things a bit. But no worries I'm not just ditching this story. Cheers!**

Santana's POV:

"Brittany! Santana! Wake up!" Quinn yelled through the tent flap, causing Santana to awaken with quite the start.

"What the fuck Fabray?" Santana growled, pulling bedding over her and her wife's head.

"Our daughters are missing!" she said frantically.

Santana and Brittany both shot out and climbed out of the tent when they heard this.

"Quinn what are you talking about?" Brittany asked, grabbing Santana's arm nervously.

"Emily and Lex are gone! They aren't in their tent and no one knows where they are! I sent Spencer to check to showers and bathrooms and they aren't there!"

"Maybe they went for a walk," Santana suggested, trying to be the rational one.

"Not a chance. I've been up with Sam since six! There's no way they were up before that," Quinn said.

"Well then if you've been up so long why are you just noticing this?" Santana was starting to get worried now.

"We assumed they were sleeping like everyone else! But then all the other kids woke up and they didn't so I asked Tori to wake them up and the tent was empty!"

_Times like this I need a reminder of why I had kids. Pain in my ass I swear._

"Well lets calm down," Santana said, putting up her hands to silence the two blondes who were panicking next to her. "We shouldn't forget that those two are having a blossoming romance and what not to deal with. They probably just ran off together for a bit. If they aren't back in an hour we'll make some search parties."

"Okay, I guess that's fine," Brittany said slowly. "But I don't like it. We're in the woods of some place the kids have never been before and one of our daughters has been missing for God knows how long. It's not good Santana."

"Well Jesus B when you put it that way it sounds terrible," Santana was now fighting to keep herself from panicking. "Lets just start making some breakfast. Those two have wicked appetites so they'll smell it and come running back."

Quinn laughed weakly, "Me and Emily do have the whole bacon obsession in common. We should put some on."

"That's the spirit!" Santana slapped her hand onto the shoulders of the two blondes. "Lets cook."

_I will kill those two the second they get back here, nobody scares my wife like that._

Dan's POV:

"So where do you think they are?" Michelle asked Dan. The two were sitting in their tent talking, killing time until breakfast was ready.

Dan shrugged, "No idea. All I know is that my mami is gonna kill Lex. She'll kill Emily too if Quinn lets her."

"What if something bad happened?" Her face had worry etched in it.

Dan pulled Michelle in for a quick kiss, "My sister is a Pierce-Lopez, nothings gonna happen. She would kick some serious ass if anybody tried to mess with them. Don't worry."

"But what if there's something psychopathic killer in the woods?"

He laughed heartily, "I'm gonna tell your parents to not let you watch any more horror movies."

Michelle slapped Dan's arm playfully, "Shut up Dan."

"Fine," he pouted, earning a laugh from Michelle.

_She's cute when she's worried._

Alex's POV:

In the cave behind the waterfall Lex was beginning to stir.

_Why is the floor of our tent so uncomfortable? We put down those mat things, it should be nice._

When Lex opened her eyes she gasped and started shaking Emily, who was laying next to her.

"Em holy shit!" Lex's voice was frantic. "Em we fell asleep we have to get back! It's bright outside it must be at least 10!"

"Whatsa problem?" A sleepy Emily asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Emily we never left the cave last night! No body knows we left they're probably freaking out!"

Emily shot up at that, "Shit! I'm dead! My mom's gonna kill me."

"_Your _mom?" Lex said sarcastically. "My mami is Santana Pierce-Lopez. I don't know if you ever met her but sometimes she has a bit of a temper. She's a pretty awesome parent who lets you do a lot of things. She expects you to do as she says and not break the very few rules she has in place. When you have the balls to disobey her, her temper flares ever so slightly."

Emily put her hand on top of Lex's, "I hear you Lex, but maybe we should get back instead of worrying about how shitty things are about to be. And besides they didn't exactly set up a rule that says you had to spend the night in your tent."

"Well that's one of those unspoken rules that parents expect you to be smart enough to know on your own," Lex said as she stood up. "But you're right, we need to haul ass back to camp."

The two girls dove back into the water, ignoring the temperature and swimming back as fast as they could. Half way back to the camp is when they began to hear yelling.

"Turn around while you can! Mami's pissed!" Lex heard Tori yell, followed by laughter from the rest of the kids.

_God I wish I could flip her off right now._

Then another voice that Llex had been dredding was yelling across the lake. "Do not listen to your sister Alex Pierce-Lopez!"

_Oh shit Mami just called my whole name._

"Swim faster! The sooner you're back over here the sooner you can get your ass kicked!" Santana continued.

"She won't actually hit us will she?" Emily asked through ragged breaths as they continued swimming.

"No she's just gonna yell at us for a bit," Lex reassured her.

The two finally reached the shore and climbed out of the water. They slowly walked over to the group, who was now sitting around the the camp fire space. Santana, Brittany, Sam, and Quinn were all standing, tapping their feet. Emily reached down and grabbed Lex's hand.

_It's cute that she's scared but come on it won't be that bad._

"Hey guys," Lex said with an awkward wave. "Mom, mami, you both look impeccable today."

"Don't even try Lex," Brittany said.

_Oh shit even mom is mad, bad news._

"Emily where the hell have you guys been?" asked Sam.

"Well errr," Emily was painfully nervous. Lex smiled as it became clear that Emily had never really done anything that would anger her parents. "Well last night we decided to go swimming after everyone was asleep. We heard there was a cave behind the waterfall and just wanted to check it out."

Lex took over the story, wanting to spare Emily, "We were laying in the cave after we got there and just chatting. We accidentally fell asleep and when I woke up I saw that it was sunny out and we came back right away."

"Alex who in their right mind does something like that at night?" an exassperated Santana was waving her arms in the air. "You've never been here before! What if there had been some crazy ass animal living in that cave? What if other people were in there? You can't just be running around at night in the wilderness like that for fuck's sake!"

_She's pissed, crap._

"I'm sorry mami!" Lex was putting on a show to avoid punishement. "I wasn't thinking and it's entirely my fault. I made Emily go it was completely my idea. We won't sneak off like that again I promise."

"Damn right you won't!" Quinn added.

Santana smiled and turned to Quinn, "Damn Fabray didn't think you had that kind of disciplinary action in you."

"Right on babe!" Sam high-fived his wife. All the adults turned back to the girls, realizing they couldn't exit discipline mode just yet.

"Okay so you two can't be in a tent alone together. We all decided that you two have to be in the bigger tent with me and mami tonight," Brittany said.

"Yeah, you wouldn't dare try to sneak out with me right there to catch you," Santana added.

"Mom, mami!" Lex whined. "Come on! That's so lame!"

"Mom, dad, this is not cool," Emily said, crossing her arms.

"Well it's not cool to sneak off without a trace all night," Quinn shot back.

"Yeah girls," Sam continued. "Just be grateful that there aren't any punishements that will carry on to after this trip. Back home you two can go back to doing whatever."

"Well not whatever," said Brittany. "You can't be sneaking off in the night there either."

_Been there, done that._

"Okay, okay fine," Lex drawled.

"Yeah, okay," Emily agreed. "Can we have bacon now?

"Yes you can have bacon now," Quinn laughed and beamed at her daughter.

Everyone sat down together and passed food around, the disciplinary meeting forgotten.

_I guess it could've been worse._


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm crazy sorry about the MASSIVE delay in chapter posts. School started back up and I had some serious writer's block for this story so I just wasn't feeling it/didn't have time. Nevertheless I promise that I will follow through on this story. Also some folks were saying that while they like the Lexily stuff they felt there wasn't enough Brittana. So without further ado, Brittana centric chapter! Hizzah! The night with the girls in the tent will be the next chapter- I was gonna put it in this chapter but I was like naw this is all about Brittana because I said so :3 Reviews are lovely I might add.**

Brittany's POV:

Yes, the girls were huffy towards the parents all day about their punishment.

No, that did not change anything (which they eventually accepted, though not gracefully, and allowed themselves to enjoy the rest of the day).

Dinner rolled around and it was apparent that everyone's campfire cooking skills had improved significantly.

Well, not everyone. Michelle was still struggling with the whole hot dog on a stick over an open flame for some reason. She was a smart girl but for some reason this just was not something she could grasp. Thankfully Dan was the perfect gentleman and cooked for her so she wouldn't be forced to peel away layer after layer of burnt crispiness until she found something edible (which in reality would be never).

Brittany smiled proudly at her chivalrous son from across the fire. Next to him were Mark and Tori who had decided that the condiments should go on each others faces rather than their hot dogs. They were laughing at each other as they painted each others faces with ketchup and mustard, looking way more happy then anyone would expect to teenagers covered in food to be. And then Brittany's gaze fell on Emily and Lex. They were just pressed up against each other under a blanket in an attempt to stay warm as they watched the fire, oblivious to the conversations taking place around them.

"I know how you feel," Santana's hushed voice brought Brittany out of the trance she had entered while observing her kids.

"Huh?" she asked, turning to face her wife.

"I mean I'm really happy with how our kids turned out too," Santana smiled sweetly as her eyes lingered on the kids.

Brittany couldn't help smiling back, "It's kind of mind blowing, having taken part in raising three kids who all are totally amazing."

Santana nodded her agreement, locking eyes with Brittany. "Go for a walk with me?"

"Yes I need you all too myself for a bit before our sleepover with the girls."

The two let everyone know they'd be back in a bit and not to worry about their absence. The way Puck cocked his eyebrow at them made it clear that he thought they were trying to sneak off for some action. Molly clearly knew her husband well enough to know that that was what he was insuating, earning him and a playful shove from her.

Brittany and Santana couldn't help but giggle at them as they walked away from the group with no particular destination in mind. They walked in silence for a while, arms wrapped around each other as they listened to their footfalls in the otherwise quiet area. Finally they reached another clearing in the forest that had a clear view of the sky, which was dotted with stars.

"I miss this when we're in the city," Santana leaned against Brittany's shoulders and looked up at the sky. "Too many bright lights, you can't see the stars like this."

"Me too," Brittany agreed. "Lie down with me San, we can see better."

They broke their hold on each other briefly to lie down in the grass before cuddling together again and staring back up at the sky.

"You know it's been more than twenty years and I still feel like a love struck teenager," Santana was the first to break the silence.

"I know what you mean," Brittany sighed happily in agreement. "When we were in high school I don't think I ever could have forseen us like this. I mean I wanted us to be together and have a family but now we've actually done it and it's... it's something I can't quite describe."

"Yeah B, if someone would have told me in high school that I was going to be pregnant with twins I probably would have slushied them on the spot," Santana joked. "But now that that's what happened I can honestly say I wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

"I remember when Lex and Tori were born, we were freaking out big time," Brittany laughed at the memory. "We were just in our early twenties and our first kids were _twins_. I think we both almost fainted when we found out. We were just so overwhelmed and we had been worried enough about having one kid but then all of a sudden we were having two and we were so scared about it. In one of your more hormonal moments you literally yelled at me about how you would be a bad mom and they would grow up to be burnouts and screw ups."

Santana huffed and buried herself in Brittany's hair, "B you can't hold that against me! That was all crazy hormones talking I swear."

"I know I said that," Brittany teased. "I can't say I blame you it was scary as hell."

"Yeah I know," Santana sighed. "And then when they were both finally here everyone felt okay."

"Everyone was and is okay, we did a mighty fine job with them if I do say so myself," the pride in Brittany's voice was apparent as she spoke. "And Dan too. Being raised in a house dominated by ladies has been hard but he's the perfect gentleman."

"Well he's got a bit of an ego," Santana laughed before continuing. "But I mean so do the girls and I can't blame any of them. They got some damn good genes and they know it. Good looking kids, they have the brains _and_ the brawn."

Brittany laughed too before suddenly seeming sullen, "Yeah.." her voice trailed off.

This didn't go unnoticed by Santana.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she grabbed Brittany's pinky in her own.

"It's just that I remember when they were babies and now the girls are seniors and Dan's a junior and they'll be gone soon. They're just growing up so fast, I mean they're all sitting around a campfire falling in love when it feels like yesterday they were complaining about cooties," Brittany sighed and looked at Santana. "It's just that part of me doesn't want them to grow up, at least not this fast."

"Believe me B I know what you mean," Santana pressed her lips against Brittany's forehead before continuing. "But once they go it's not like their gone. They'll be back to see us during vacations from college and for all we know they might settle down with their families near us. It's not like how we were when we were their age. We were in Lima, a small town where with some bad memories and some not so nice people. We needed to leave. They're from New York, they've had good lives. They might leave for college but there's a good chance they'll want to stay in the long wrong because they don't have anything bad to leave behind like we did. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah I know," Brittany said, feeling slightly cheered up. "You know I feel silly about the way things went with our move from Lima to New York?"

"Why is that?" Santana asked.

"Well I mean so many of our friends moved right along with us but we barely see them," Brittany explained. "Quinn and Sam, Blaine and Kurt, Rachel and Finn, Mike and Tina are all their in the city but we've barely seen each other. I just wish we had more time for each other."

"Well after this trip I feel like we'll be seeing more of each other," Santana reassured Brittany. "Plus with the way things are looking between the kids I wouldn't suprised if we all ended up as in-laws. Well not Mike and Tina but we can still see them of course."

Brittany giggled at that, "Yeah I know, leave it to the kids of our glee club to pair off with each other as fast as we did."

"Lets hope they'll be a little less err... promiscuous then we were though," Santana said half jokingly.

"Well based on the way things are looking with our kids we don't have to worry about that," it was Brittany's turn to reassure Santana.

"You're right, Dan is so whipped already," Santana laughed. "All his life that kid has eaten like an animal and he's actually taking the time to make sure someone else gets food before him. That's insanity. You know one time he literally growled at me for trying to eat out of the same bowl of popcorn as him?"

Brittany laughed so hard she snorted. Had it not been dark out Santana would have seen how red Brittany became because of that but instead the latina just laughed even harder.

"What about Tori then? She allowed someone to do something to her face," Brittany said. "Last time I checked any sort of disruptions to her face was an offense worthy of the death penalty to her."

"Yeah, and we thought Kurt was serious about his mosturizer back in the day," Santana quipped.

"Yeah, Dan and Tori both definitely have good things going," Brittany added before the two fell silent for a while.

They took a few minutes to look back up at the stars and cuddle up against each other even more as they felt themselves getting a bit cold.

"Lex and Em," Brittany finally said.

"Remind me of us," Santana finished.

"It's scary and wonderul," Brittany said quietly.

"Yeah, but she can handle it. I mean she's a Pierce-Lopez so obviously she can," Santana joked.

"I know," Brittany couldn't help but giggle at her wife. "But what we had- what we _have_- is just really...intense sometimes. Like it's so strong it scares sometimes, it's overwhelming to know that I can feel that much towards one person."

"It's a good scary though," Santana said. "And Lex can handle that. It's new for her so it might just be a scary scary for a bit but she'll get used to it and start to love it. Until then she can always talk to us if things get to be a bit much."

"She will though, I mean actually come to us?" Brittany asked.

"Well she's talked about it once so I think she'd be willing to again," Santana answered. "Don't worry she'll be fine, all the kids will be fine."

"You're right," Brittany released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"So... that whole love so strong it's scary thing," Santana said, trying to lighten the mood. "Totally got that right now, just saying."

Brittany beamed at Santana, "We've still got it."

"What can I say B, we're awesome like that," Santana laughed before suddenly taking on a very annoyed look.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked, worried by Santana's sudden change in demeanor.

"I just realized that we totally can't get it on tonight," Santana explained.

"Oh man that's right, kids in the tent means no sweet lady kisses," Brittany pouted. "Which reminds me, we should probably head back we've been here for a while."

Santana nodded and got up. Once she was up and grabbed Brittany's hands and pulled her up. They linked pinkies and walked back towards the campsite.

"Remind me why we didn't make them stay in Quinn and Sam's tent? If I'm remembering correctly half of the guilty party is there child," Santana grumbled as they walked.

Brittany laughed and wrapped her arm around Santana's shoulder.

"Tell you what, you be good tonight and tomorrow when we're back at the house we can make up for lost time."

Santana immediately perked up and the bounce was back in her step.

"I can live with that."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So here it is- THE TENT! I'm not gonna lie for some reason this chapter totally kicked my ass I rewrote it like a million times because I just couldn't decide what they'd end up talking up as a group. Please review and let me know if you liked what I did. But most importantly enjoy the chapter!**

**IMPORTANT! For this chapter italics are a flashback not a first person thought. **

Santana's POV:

"Remind me why they aren't being put with Quinn and Sam?" Santana grumbled to her wife.

"Because our tent actually has room for them," Brittany rolled her eyes as she explained this to her wife for what felt like the hundreth time.

"Whatever it still sucks," Santana pouted. "We had some us time for the first time in a while and it's seriously bumming me out that I'm getting cock blocked by my daughter because we both know where this evening should be heading."

"Santana your daughter isn't cock blocking you," Brittany laughed. "That would be impossible."

"Brittany!" Santana groaned dramatically. "You know what I mean!"

Brittany reached out and looped her finger in the neck of Santana's t-shirt for a kiss that Santana eagerly returned.

"I just love teasing you too much to have let that one slide," Brittany murmured into the kiss.

Santana simply groaned in response.

The two women were becoming quite caught up in themselves when they heard voices outside their tent.

"We're about to come in so you better be decent," Lex yelled through the zipped up tent flap.

"Joder!" Santana fell onto her back as Brittany broke the kiss.

"Come in girls," Brittany called as she playfully swatted Santana's arm.

The two girls climbed into the tent and took a moment to lay out their sleeping bags before sitting down across the tent from the two older women.

"You know if we were interrupting something we could always you know- not be here," Lex suggested hopefully.

"Nice try but you're stuck with us and our stories about your childhood that I'm sure Emily would _love_ to hear," Santana said with a wicked grin.

"Mami so help me God..." Lex narrowed her eyes at Santana while Brittany and Emily bit back laughter.

"We can start with a story about a day when I'm pretty sure I should have figured out you were totally gay," Santana sat up and looked at Brittany who immediately knew what her wife was talking about.

"Mom stop her!" Lex whined.

"Lex it's our job as parents to embarass you when you start dating someone and quite frankly neither you nor your siblings has brought someone home to meet us so we've waited long enough. We deserve this," Brittany said.

"Mom I seriously doubt Emily wants to sit here and listen to this boring crap," Lex argued back.

"Actually," Emily cut in. "I would."

Lex's face dropped and she turned to Emily in disbelief.

"You're supposed to be on my side!" she complained before crossing her arms and pouting. "I hate you."

Emily laughed and put an arm around Lex. "You tell yourself that."

Santana and Brittany shared a quick glance, smiling at the younger couple as well as being amused by Lex's pout that was so similar to Santana's.

"Well now that I have Emily's approval I have no reason to postpone the story further," Santana smiled teasingly at her daughter.

Lex groaned dramatically at buried her face in Emily's hair as her mother started the story.

_Santana and Brittany were sitting in their home waiting for their kids to return from school. Lex and Emily had just started 2nd grade while Dan was just starting 1st grade. After having spent most of their days off from work being emotional about how fast their kids were growing up, the two women were finally just happy and proud and anxious to hear their kids stories about their respective first days of school._

_They expected smiles and excited babbling the second their kids walked through the door. However, this was only the case for two of their three kids._

_Santana and Brittany made their ways to the living room as they heard the school bus stop outside their house. When the front door was finally flung open they just saw a blur rushing past them and up the stairs, followed by a door slamming. Before the two women could contemplate what had just happened two other kids were bouncing excitedly in front of them._

_"Mami! Mom! First grade is amazing!" Dan shouted gleefully._

_"Lex and I have the coolest teacher EVER!" Tori exclaimed._

_The two kids kept talking a mile a minute while Santana and Brittany listened semi-intently. They wanted to be happy and humour their two kids but their minds couldn't help but wander to Lex who obviously wasn't as happy about her first day as her siblings._

_"Guys guys!" Santana finally cut in. "How about you guys go wash up and put your school stuff away. We can have a snack in a few minutes and you can tell us more okay?"_

_Dan and Tori nodded happily before racing up to their rooms._

_"Alright lets go figure this out," Santana said to Brittany, who nodded and followed her wife upstairs to Lex's room._

_"Hey Lex?" Brittany said as she knocked on her daughter's door. "Can me and mami come in?"_

_"NO!" Lex shouted back._

_"Well that wasn't really a question we were just being polite, we're coming in," Santana said ever so bluntly as she opened the door._

_When the two women entered the room they were greeted by the sight of their daughter with her head buried in the pillows of her bed and crying._

_"Baby what's wrong?" Brittany said as she and Santana say on either side of Lex._

_"Tommy Harper is what's wrong!" Lex's shout was muffled by her pillow. Santana and Brittany shared a concern glance._

_"Is a boy bullying you?" Santana asked, her voice betraying the anger she felt at the thought of anyone hurting one of her kids._

_"NO WORSE!" Lex kicked her feet in a display of dramatics that rivaled one Rachel Berry._

_"Well then what's Tommy Harper doing that's got you so upset?" Brittany asked as she rubbed her daughter's back._

_"We were playing tag at recess and when he tagged me he kissed me!" Lex said the word 'kissed' with nothing but disgust and contempt._

_Santana and Brittany both hold their tongues so they wouldn't giggle and further upset their daughter._

_"Aww it's okay mija," Santana coaxed her daughter. "Just tell him to go away if you don't want him to do that, actually tell that to any boy no matter what."_

_"I did tell him to go away!" Lex choked out through another sob._

_"Did he keep bugging you when you said to go away?" Brittany asked._

_"Yes," Lex huffed._

_"Then what's the problem?" Brittany asked again._

_"Because boys are GROSS!" Lex whined. "I don't want them doing that it's just GROSS!"_

_"I couldn't agree more," Santana said with a smirk. "But sweetie now he knows not to do that so it won't happen to you again. Just calm down you don't have to worry about it happening again."_

_"But it happened!" Lex said, finally pulling her face from the pillow and sitting up to look at her moms. "I don't want it to have happened at all!"_

_"It's okay sweetie," Brittany wrapped her arms around Lex and pulled her into a hug. "But you can't go back in time and change it so you just have to calm down and make sure all the other boys know not to kiss you so it won't happen again."_

_"Not that they should even try that in the first place, you're seven for crying out loud," Santana grumbled under her breath, earning a glare from Brittany._

_Lex finally was calming down as Brittany cradled her in her arms._

_"Boys are just too gross, who would want to kiss a stupid gross boy anyway?" Lex finally huffed._

_"Not me mija, not me," Santana chuckled._

_"Well you don't have to," Brittany said. "In fact your mami is right don't kiss anyone."_

_"Yeah, that's something that people shouldn't do until their at least thirty," Santana added._

_"Good 'cause I don't wanna," Lex said, finally seeming to be back to her regular self._

_"Tell you what mija," Santana said. "How about you wash up and come downstairs and tell us about the rest of your day with your brother and sister?"_

_"Okay mami," Lex nodded and got off her bed to head to the bathroom._

_Santana and Brittany both looked at each other for minute before bursting into laughter._

_"She really IS your daughter San," Brittany said as she wiped away a turn that had fallen during her laughing fit._

_"You know the first time a boy tried to kiss me I punched him in the nose?" Santana said to her wife._

_"I was there San, I remember," Brittany giggled._

_"Very true," Sanatna consented. "Well all the matters is that I'm kissing you now."_

_"Santana Pierce-Lopez if the glee club could see you and your sappy self right now they'd faint," Brittany teased._

_"Whatever, lets just go downstairs," Santana said._

_Brittany held out her pinky and Santana took it in her own before the two walked downstairs._

"Oh. My. God." Emily looked positively delighted with that story.

Lex covered her face in embarassment and fell onto her back with a groan.

"You know for someone as gay as myself I really should have seen this coming," Santana teased. "I mean just because you talked boys with Tori didn't mean you actually were into them."

"Actually if I'm remembering correctly Tori talked boys _at_ Lex while Lex just nodded and 'uh-huh'd' in all the right places," Brittany added.

"OKAY MOM, MAMI!" Lex said, her annoyance very clear. "We get it I'm capital G gay new subject."

"Awww Lex don't be embarassed I loved that story," Emily put her hand and Lex's leg to comfort her. "I like hearing about you and your straight panics."

Brittany and Santana burst into laughter once again.

"Oh my God our daughter is so gay she had straight panics!" Santana choked out. "Damn you are my child."

"Shut up mami I know you had beards left and right in high school," Lex retorted.

"Good point you're too gay to even tolerate a beard," Santana teased back.

"Jesus Christ woman can't I ever win?" Lex asked, finally sitting up again.

"No, no you cannot," Santana said matter-of-factedly.

"Okay you two enough," Brittany interjected before turning to scold her wife. "San don't be mean."

"I'm not being mean!" Santana whined, immediately becoming submissive.

"WHIPPED!" Lex said through a faux-cough.

"Listen kid you should be happy about that," Santana shot back.

"I'll let you have that one," Lex grumbled in defeat before a smile broke out on her face. "Hey mom I just got embarassed so you need to tell something about mami!"

"Mija..." Santana growled.

"Now San fair is fair," Brittany said happily.

"Mom tell us about your outfits for prom!" Lex said with a playful glare towards Santana, knowing fully well how embarassed her mami would be.

"Oh God no, no, no," Santana, much like Lex earlier, buried her face in her hands.

"Oh come on Santana it's only funny because of how embarassed you were and still are," Brittany said. "You rocked it on prom don't even deny it."

"Brit I'm still in shock that I let that happen," Santana grumbled.

"It was hot and you looked awesome," Brittany retorted.

"Okay, okay we get it," Lex interrupted, not wanting her moms to talk about each others hotness in front of Emily. "Just tell the story."

"Gladly," Brittany smiled happily. "Quinn was also there for this..."

_"Brittany Susan Pierce I Iove you more than oxygen but I'm NOT wearing that!" Santana crossed her arms and tried to look stern._

_Brittany pouted while Quinn stifled her laughter next to the couple._

_"Please just try it on Sanny," Brittany pleaded. "I just think you'd look totally hot. And if you wear it to prom and really don't like it I promise you I'll never ask you to wear one again. I just want to try it one time."_

_"Q, help me out here," Santana looked to Quinn for help._

_"Santana I'm gonna agree with Brittany for two reasons," Quinn ignored the annoyed glare from Santana. "One: As your best friend I just love to see you suffer. Two: I think you'd actually look pretty good."_

_Santana gave her trademark huff before grabbing the outfit from Brittany and storming into the changing room. Brittany shared a triumphant look with Quinn while the two girls waited for Santana to change._

_When Santana finally emerged she had the most fierce scowl ever to grace her face. Quinn burst into laughter while Brittany began gushing._

_"See Sanny! You look totally amazing!" Brittany squealed happily._

_"Then why is Fabray here cracking up?" Santana asked bitterly._

_"Santana I'm laughing because I've never seen you look so annoyed," Quinn said as her laughter died down. "But in all seriousness you should wear it for prom you look really good."_

_"It'll look better with the tie too Santana," Brittany said._

_"Why the hell would I know how to tie a tie?" Santana grumbled as she straightened the lapels of her tuxedo jacket._

_"I used to help my dad with his tie for church when I was little I can help you," Quinn said as she retreated to the dressing room to retrieve the abandoned tie._

_Santana started complaining the second Quinn started to tie it._

_"Jesus Q no need to choke me to death."_

_"Shut up Santana you know it's not even bad," Quinn smirked and shared an amused look with Brittany. "There, all done."_

_Santana huffed yet again and went to look herself over in the mirror._

_"See Santana you do look amazing," said Brittany as she wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and leaned against the latina's back. "You'll put all the boys to shame."_

_"Brit I'll admit I look pretty fine, then again I do look amazing in anything," Santana joked before turning to Brittany with a serious look. "But B I can't"_

_"Why not?" Brittany furrowed her brow as she asked._

_"Because at junior prom Kurt wore a kilt- which dudes totally wear and it's fine- but here in Lima people were mean and made him prom queen because of it. If I show up in a tux people are gonna vote me prom king and give me all sorts of shit," Santana's voice was low as she explained herself._

_"Santana," Brittany said sternly but lovingly. "You know things have changed since then. You're still badass Santana Lopez even though you're out and people don't give you too much crap because of it. Plus now that Karofsky's out people have toned it down way more. The two most feared people at school are gay so they wouldn't dare pull anything at prom."_

_"Yeah not to mention all the glee kids will have your back the second anyone tried to pull something- and I highly doubt something's gonna happen," Quinn added._

_"I don't know..." Santana shuffled nervously and stared at her feet._

_"Hey," Brittany lifted Santana's chin with her finger. "If you don't want to it's okay."_

_Santana met Brittany's gaze and couldn't help but smile._

_"No, if you really want me to I guess I'll do it," Santana said, surprising herself because before she looked into Brittany's eyes she had every intention of refusing the tuxedo. _

_"Yay! Sanny I love you!" Brittany squealed before pulling Santana in for a kiss._

_Quinn crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently._

_"GUYS!" She finally shouted, causing the two to break the kiss and blush furiously. _

_"Thank you," Quinn said with a teasing smile. "Now lets get that Tux off and paid for Mr Lopez."_

_"Listen here puta don't push it," Santana growled._

_"Sanny..." Brittany scolded, immediately causing Santana to mutter an apology before retreating to the dressing room._

_"PSHH!" Quinn said as she made a whipping motion._

_Brittany rolled her eyes at Quinn and smiled. _

_"Just for the record!" Santana called from inside of the dressing room. "This is a one time thing! I'm still girly enough to prefer a dress so enjoy this while it lasts!"_

"Our prom photo is hanging in our house still," Brittany beamed as she finished her story. "And no one gave us any crap at prom just like I said they wouldn't."

Regardless of the fact that all ended well Santana still looked painfully embarrased.

"Geeze mami you're so dramatic," Lex laughed teasingly. "You made a handsome guy."

"I was wearing a tux not going drag _Alex_," Santana hissed.

"I don't see why you're so embarassed," Emily spoke up for the first time in while. "If you looked good and no one gave you crap what's the problem?"

"Everyone thinks Santana is the boy in our relationship and she just wants people to see us as two girls," Brittany explained for Santana. "She may not be the girliest person ever but still likes her fancy dresses for formal occasions."

"Ohhh," Emily nodded in understanding before turning to Lex who was smirking happily at her mami's embarassment. "So Lex who do you think people will think the boy is for us?"

"Well you have shorter hair," Lex teased.

Emily feigned shock, "Well you're the jock!"

"Excuse me you are too," Lex shot back. "And I'm a cheerleader, that's way more girly than a swimmer."

"Well you drink like a boy," Emily said.

"What the hell does that even mean?" Santana interjected.

"It means I'm not a lightweight like certain people in this tent," Lex huffed.

"How'd you know I was a lightweight?" Brittany asked, confusion etched on her face.

"She was talking about Emily Brit," Santana said softly.

"I'm not a lightweight you just can just drink a freakish amount," Emily continued their arguement.

"Wait, wait, stop it guys," Brittany cut in. "The entire point of what I just said is that two women in a relationship can just be two women no one needs to be the man."

"You're right, you're right," Lex consented. "But Emily would totally be the man."

"You're impossible," Emily rolled her eyes and laughed.

"It's not her fault she's like that it's a genetic thing," Santana said. "And quite frankly I think each generation gets more and more stubborn."

"Whatever you all love me regardless," Lex said with a self-satisfied smile.

"Only because I'm obligated to," Santana said with a smirk.

"Santana Pierce-Lopez!" Brittany scolded while Emily and Lex sniggered at Santana's immediate change in demeanor.

"Sorry Lex," Santana muttered as she began playing with her fingers.

"I swear it's like I have four kids sometimes," Brittany chuckled.

The Pierce-Lopez women continued telling stories in an attempt to out embarass one another in front of Emily throughout the night. They probably would have stayed up all night talking if Rachel had stormed over to their tent and shushed them; complaining that they were being too loud and that they Santana needed to get to sleep anyway because she was going to be one of the drivers for the ride home and Rachel for one did not want a sleep deprived driver behind the wheel. Finally the four fell asleep, Santana and Lex each curled up against their respective blondes. Everyone agreed could agree that the punishment really wasn't much of a punishment.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys! First off it was pointed out to me that I accidentally said Emily was Lex's sister in one of the flashbacks so my bad she totally IS NOT. I guess that's what happens when you write chapters at such ungodly hours. Secondly, I'm gonna stop with the specific POV things because I was starting to write this chapter and was just like "the hell am I even doing this for?" I just think it's kinda pointless. I think I'm writing clearly enough here for y'all to understand what's what and all the fun stuff. **

**So this chapter is just some manly man talk because this story is just like females everywhere so I figured I'd just add some stuff about the fellas.**

**Anyway Reviewers are lovely, Enjoy!  
><strong>

The morning had been somewhat chaotic, to say the least. When everyone had finally woken up (at an hour that only Rachel Berry would consider to be acceptable) the campsite broke into a frenzy as everyone tried to take down and pack their tents in their half-asleep zombie states. The adults orders fell on dead ears as they tried to get their kids to help the packing up. Eventually they just gave up and let their kids sit around the fire pit while the parents argued amongst themselves about what should go in which car.

Luckily within an hour everyone was packed into the cars and headed back into Lima. To top it all off: no one had killed each other in process.

Now they were back at the homebase, all gathered in the backyard as per usual. After sleeping through the car rides, everyone except the drivers was feeling rejuvinated and ready to be social. In the middle of it all Dan found himself being approached by Finn Hudson.

"Hey dude," Finn said, taking advantage of the moment Dan broke away from the group to grab a soda.

"Oh hey Finn," Dan smiled at the taller man but couldn't help but feel nervous. Considering that he had a thing with Finn's daughter, Dan felt that his fear was justified.

"If you have a minute I just wanted to have a chat, man to man you know," Dan's nodded and pretended not to know what was coming.

"Well I'm only doing this because Rachel insisted I do. I mean I don't even know what to say because I think it's safe to say you seem like a good guy. But Rachel's a mom and Michelle's our only kid and well, you know women."

Dan laughed and nodded, "Believe me I do."

Finn laughed too, "I don't doubt it. Quite frankly I don't know how you do it. I mean not only are you one man among four women but one of them is Santana and the other two have her genes so I'm sure there are some similarities. For your sake I hope Brittany has rubbed off on them enough on all three of them to tone them a bit."

"She has, my mami may act all tough but the second mom says for her to do something she does it," Dan said.

"Sounds like the same old Santana, whipped as ever," Finn smiled. "Anyway I don't have a problem with you, in fact I'm glad Michelle seems to like you because I can tell you're gonna be a gentleman and all that stuff. Not that Rachel has a problem with you but she's just a little overbearing like I said. So when we go back out there try to look a little shaken up like I just told you I'd kick your ass if you do something out of line."

"Sounds fair," Dan smiled and held out for Finn to shake.

Finn complied, happy to see that Dan wasn't just respectful towards Michelle.

As the two walked out of the kitchen and back towards the backyard, Finn turned to Dan once more.

"Oh and by the way, don't do something stupid or I will kick you ass."

XXXX

Once the evening started to wind down, Kurt and Mark found themselves alone in the backyard as everyone else retreated back into the house to get ready for bed. Kurt decided to take this time to talk to his son about Tori.

"So Mark, Tori," he said awkwardly.

"So dad, Tori?" Mark asked, confused about what his dad was hinting at.

"I just want to make sure you're being... a gentleman and such," Kurt said, a large part of him regretting starting this conversation with Blaine to help him. As the years had gone by Kurt had realized just how similar to his own father he really was. Yes he loved his son more than anything, but despite that he still found conversations like this to be very awkward. But much like Burt before him, Kurt was willing to tough it out in order to be there for Mark.

"Oh God I don't like where this is going," Mark grumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose from his seat on one of the lawn chairs.

"That makes two of us," Kurt said under his breath before speaking up again so Mark could actually hear. "It's just important that you are, errr, safe."

"Dad we can stop now before it's at the point of no return and just pretend this never happened," Mark pleaded dramatically.

"Believe me I want to be doing this even less than you," Kurt found himself repeating the words his father had said to him so many years ago. "But it's my job as a parent to do this. I do promise I will try to make it as quick and painless as possible."

"Fine, but please _please_ hurry," Mark and but begged.

"Okay, so lucky for you I don't have pamphlets because there's just no way in hell we're going into the mechanics of it," Kurt started. "I just want to talk about the umm, emotional things."

Mark rolled his eyes but didn't interrupt his dad. This was nothing Mark didn't know seeing as it's not like he was a virgin, but he wasn't about to tell his dad that. After all, ignorance is bliss.

"So I'll just tell you the not gay version of what my dad told me. Basically you just should know that when you do _that_ you can't just do that purely for fun. It's about connecting with someone and getting closer and you should use it in that respect. And I also just want my son to be the kind of guy that's respectful to women because-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Mark interrupted his dad. "Aren't you a little too gay to be telling me about women?"

"Mark believe it or not I'm a better person to talk to you about it than your pop because I've spent a lot more time around women than he has. High-maintenance and emotional women at that so I know what I'm talking about."

"Fair enough," Mark consented.

"As I was saying," Kurt continued. "Women are more likely to wear there heart on their sleeve and admit that it's not just sex. A man is more likely to treat sex like it's just sex but Mark Anderson you better know that sex is never just sex."

"Dad please stop saying sex so much," Mark requested.

"Yes, sorry," Kurt cleared his throat awkwardly as he continued. "Point is, don't abuse it and understand that it's a big deal to do_ that_ and you should treat it as such. It's for expressing love first and foremost."

"Okay," Mark said nodding, thinking about what his dad had said and feeling guilty that the few times he actually had had sex weren't with someone he was in love with. In fact he hardly could say he'd even liked her. She was hot, but not much more. "Why now?" He suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked his son.

"I mean why talk to me now?"

"Oh, I don't know because it seems right. I guess being back in Lima reminded me of my dad and all the talks we had. Like I said though, the time was just right," Kurt explained.

"It's because of Tori, isn't it?" Mark guessed.

"Well, yeah okay fine it is," Kurt admitted.

"Dad we've known each other for like a week and a half that's not about to happen that fast."

"Damn right it's not!" Kurt said louder than he had intended to. "I mean I didn't think you were going to on this trip or anything but something tells me that you'll still see her once we go home. I mean you two are going to be just one ride on the Staten Island Ferry away from each other."

"I guess you're right," Mark smiled to himself at the realization that just because the vacation would end doesn't mean he and Tori would have to end.

"Father knows best," Kurt said with a cocky smile.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I think he actually does."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: It totally just occurred to me that at the beginning of this story I said Dan was totally a mama's boy (Brittany not Santana) but I haven't even had much interaction between the two! So here's a Dan/Brittany centric chapter. Also all dates I use are obviously made up :3 REVIEWS!**

Santana's birthday was tomorrow and Brittany started to feel panicked when she realized that she had yet to get her wife a present. Seeing as nothing was planned for the day aside from a game night after dinner, Brittany decided to take advantage of the lull and sneak off to the mall.

"Danny," Brittany called to her son who was sitting on one of the couches in the living room watching a wrestling match with Puck, Finn and Derek.

"Yeah mom?" he asked, not turning away from the tv.

"I need to run an errand, do you wanna come with? I could use some help," Brittany asked him.

Never one to refuse his mom, Dan leaped and ran towards the basement.

"Yeah I'm just gonna grab my shoes gimme a sec!" he threw over his shoulder as he disappeared from the room.

"I know what you're doing," Puck said with a smirk.

"Getting out of the house with my son?" Brittany retorted.

"Nice try Brittany but even I know what you're reallly doing," Finn had his signature goofy grin on as he stared at the tv.

"You _can't_ tell her I did this last minute you guys," Brittany begged them. "Every year I've known her I've gotten her something at least a month in advance but with everything going on I just haven't had time."

"Brit calm down we're just teasing you we won't tell your lady you almost forgot her birthday," Puck teased. "And I'm sure she'll love your last minute gift."

"Shut _up_ Noah!" Brittany hissed, causing Derek to start laughing.

"Oh man dad the only person to actually call you Noah is mom, I wouldn't push your luck here."

"Derek obviously inherited Molly's common sense," Brittany huffed.

"I'm not gonna argue with that because I'm glad he did," Puck laughed. "He got Molly's brains and my studliness. Between him and Spencer the Puckerman clan are gonna have the world at their feet!"

"Yeah everyone's gonna wanna see these guns," Derek smirked a true Puckerman smirk and flexed playfully.

"You're just like Puck was in high school," Finn mused. "Well minus the mohawk but that's probably for the best."

Puck feigned hurt causing everyone to laugh again. Before they could continue teasing Puck Dan walked in.

"Awww I missed something good didn't I?" Dan said as her finished buttoning up his flannel shirt.

"I'll fill you in some other time but we are officially on a mission and we need to get out of here," Brittany ushed her son out of the door before shooting a final warning glance at the boys in the living room, making sure they knew not to ever let slip the birthday gift debacle.

Once Dan had been practically shoved into the car and he and Brittany were on the road he finally was able to ask what the errand they were running was.

"So mom, what's the rush?"

"Danny as you know everyone in this family loves each other equally. But we all know that you and I have our extra special thing while mami and your sisters have their ways together. That's why you are the chosen one who I'm trusting to help me out here," Brittany explained to her son, who was growing more confused by the minute.

"Mom are we about to go dispose of a dead body or something?" Dan asked jokingly (well at least somewhat jokingly).

"No worse," Brittany said completely seriously.

Dan's eyes just about popped out of his head.

"_Two _bodies?"

"No we're going to but your mami a birthday present," Brittany finally admitted.

"Wait... what?" Dan was convinced he had misheard. "But this has never happened before you're always so gung-ho about mami's birthday present."

"I know but between work and this vacation I haven't had time," Brittany pushed her hait out of her forehead as she spoke. "I hate having this little time that's why I need your help in actually finding something, I really need you to be a consultant."

"Well I'm glad to help," Dan said with a smile. "But would mami actually be mad if she knew it was a last minute gift?"

"No of course not," Brittany said, easing Dan's nerves considerably. "But I pride myself on my gift giving abilities for her birthday and I just don't want her to think the tradition faltered. When you've been with someone as long as your mami and I have been you'll understand. Certain things just become tradition and even though there won't be any real consequences you just really don't want to break them, or at least make it seem like you didn't break it."

"Ohh so this is all just about keeping up appearances?" Dan said with a smirk.

"Yes exactly. It sounds stupid but like I said you'll understand someday," Brittany said with a nod. "And just for the record this is one of those white lies that are okay to tell in marriages."

"Thanks for the clarification," Dan teased. "Well as your gift wingman I think we should brainstorm on our way to wherever it is we're going."

"Well we're here already so that's out," Brittany said as she pulled into a parking space on of the few streets in Lima where you could find stores that weren't chains.

"Oh, okay then we should just start looking I guess," Dan said as he climbed out of the car. "But do you even have any ideas?"

"Umm... something nice."

"Woah, wait what?" Dan stopped walking and turned to face Brittany. "Are you serious? I'm not gonna lie I'm kind of shocked by this because I thought you were gonna get her something shitty."

"Daniel Pierce-Lopez stop channeling your mami for five seconds and help!" Brittany said with a laugh.

"Okay fine, fine, fine I'll be serious," Dan sighed dramatically. "But seriously any _actual_ ideas?"

"I want it to be really special, I mean it's the big 40," Brittany thought out loud as her and her son half-payed attention to items in the windows.

"Oh I know!" Dan smiled wickedly. "That's pretty old you should get her adult diapers."

"DAN!" Brittany tried to sound stern but just ended up laughing. "She'd divorce me for that even if it was as a joke you know how she is about ageing."

"Well don't even lie that was pretty funny if I do say so myself," he said proudly.

"Yes fine," Brittany huffed before returning to her serious brainstorming. "I don't know something sweet... maybe I should go super romantic this year."

"Not too romantic," Dan used air quotes. "I mean keep in mind that you brought your impressionable and innocent minded son on this gift buying adventure.

"For crying out loud Dan I mean literally romantic not what you're thinking," Brittany rolled her eyes at her son. "I don't know I mean we've known each other since we were five, we've been actually together since we were sixteen, we got married when we were twenty..."

"OH! I got it!" Dan clapped his hands together enthusiastically. "So you guys got married July 31st right?"

"Yeah," Brittany said, trying to understand what her son was getting at.

"And mami's birthday is tomorrow, July 20th," Dan continued.

"Yeah."

"And we'll be in Lima until August 5th."

"Okay Dan I'm very happy you have your mental calendar straightened out but what are you getting at?" Brittany finally asked.

"Well last time I checked being married for twenty years is a pretty big deal. And since you guys got married here in Lima you should totally renew your vows!"

Brittany started nodding slowly and broke out into a smile.

"That's an awesome idea! We could just have a little thing with glee club since they're our best friends and stuff and we'll still be here so we can go to the same park we got married in before!" Brittany said enthusiastically before furrowing her brow. "That's perfect Dan but what about her birthday?"

"Get her like.. wedding ring 2.0 and do a proposal 2.0 thing tomorrow for her!" Dan was smiling proudly, very happy with himself and his genius ideas.

"That's sweet but we're not getting rid of these rings," Brittany said.

"No shit you aren't!" Dan exclaimed. "But I mean you can like put it on your other ring finger or something because you're double married because you guys are just too whipped to be married once."

"Danny have I mentioned how much of a genius you are?" Brittany said, sending a proud smile to her son who she pulled into an excited hug.

"I'm sure you have but you can say it as often as you want," Dan smirked.

"Wait since when are you such a romantic?" Brittany asked as she released Dan from the hug.

"Since I grew up in a house full of women who despite their denial watch a shameful amount of romantic comedies, several of which they have forced me to sit through."

"Well I'm glad you learned something from them because this is totally perfect. There's actually a jeweler a few blocks down so we should head there then head back and talk to everyone so we can start planning the ceremony..."

Dan just smiled as his mom rambled on and on about the plans that had a mere tens days to make. And he knew that he would do anything to make the day perfect for his moms.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Here you all are, proposal 2.0! Sorry it took so long school and life are happening full swing now.**

Santana woke up the morning of her birthday with a dramatic huff.

She was officially forty, something she very much resented. Santana Lopez hated the fact that she was growing old. It made her feel, well... old.

Deciding to suck it up and at least enjoy the birthday fun her family always gave her she hopped out of bed and headed downstairs. The smell of bacon wafting through the halls made Santana feel a lot less negative already. The second she stepped foot in the kitchen she was bombarded by her three children giving her an imporptu performance.

"WHEN I GET OLDER LOSING MY HAIR, MANY YEARS FROM NOW, WILL YOU STILL BE SENDING ME A VALENTINE. BIRTHDAY GREETINGS BOTTLE OF WINE? IF I'D BEEN OUT PAST QUARTER TO THREE. WOULD YOU LOCK THE DOOR? WILL YOU STILL NEED ME, WILL YOU STILL FEED ME, WHEN I'M SIXTY-FOUR?"

"Enough from the peanut gallery!" Brittany laughed from her spot in front of the stove.

"Well I'm definitely awake now," Santana couldn't help but laugh at her kid's antics.

"That was totally my idea by the way!" Dan was smiled proudly as he pulled Santana into a bear hug.

"Why am I not suprised?" Santana asked as she happily accepted a cup of coffee from Tori.

"Because I'm the only one creative enough to think of something that amazing," Dan teased his sisters.

"You tell yourself that _Daniel_," Lex scoffed from her seat at the kitchen island.

"Where's everybody else anyway?" Santana asked no one in particular.

"Everyone's out running errands or having lunch with family but they'll be back for the birthday dinner. Don't worry it'll be nice and early I know how staying up too late is hard for little old lady's like you," Brittany chided as she placed a plate of bacon and pancakes in front of her wife.

"You're so lucky I love you..." Santana grumbled as she ate.

"That I am! Now eat up and get dressed I'm taking you somewhere," the kids all tried to hide grins as Brittany spoke.

"Sure sure," Santana nodded before looking at her kids. "I'm sorry did I miss something? What're you smiling about?"

"Can't we just be happy on the day that our beloved mami was born?" Dan feigned hurt and turned her nose up dramatically.

"You've been spending too much time with Michelle, you're being all dramatic like a Berry..."

XXXXX

"So where are you taking me?" Santana asked as she fought the urge to rip the scarf serving as a blindfold from her eyes..

"Just be patient we're almost there."

"You know seeing as it's my birthday I should be able to get answers when I want them," the latina huffed.

"What's the fun in that?" Brittany teased. "And besides we're here."

Brittany parked the car and went around to he passenger door to help Santana out.

"Don't touch it," Brittany slapped Santana's hand away from the scarf as she pulled her towards their destination.

"Okay sit," Brittany ordered, helping her wife find her way to the bench.

Brittany had figured that the duck pond they used to visit in high school would be the perfect place for, as Dan called it, proposal 2.0. This was the place that Santana had proposed to Brittany right after their high school graduation (though they didn't actually marry until they were twenty and living in New York). Now it was Brittany's turn to pop the question.

The blonde situated herself on her knee in front of Santana and pulled pulled out the ring she had gotten yesterday.

"Okay you can look now."

Santana eagerly discared of the blindfold. When she looked down Brittany couldn't help but giggle and grin widely at the look on Santana's face.

"Brit what's this?" a wide-eyed Santana said dumbly, too suprised to process information well.

"Santana we've known each other since we were kids, we've been together since high school, and we've been married since we were twenty. We've been through so much crazy stuff together and we've done all these things that we were once afraid would never happen for us. But now here we are; we've got each other, we've got our friends, and we have three awesome kids and I think it's safe to say that we're all pretty damn happy. I know things haven't always been easy but we've never given up because we've been able to get through it out together. Santana Pierce-Lopez I love you so much it's actually a little ridiculous, will you re-new your vows with me for our 40th anniversary?"

Santana, for once not being stubborn and trying to hide the fact that she was crying, just nodded and reached out towards the ring Brittany was holding.

"No I'm putting it on you!" Brittany insisted with a smile. "Do you want to put the ring on top of your other one or on your other hand's ring finger?"

"On top," Santana managed to say.

Brittany gently took Santana's hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. They both took a minute to admire it where it sat above their first ring.

"I know you're supposed to propose with an engagement ring but this is better I think since we're already married," Brittany said quietly, trying to coax Santana into speaking.

Rather than respond verbally Santana grasped Brittany's face in her hands and pulled her up onto the bench before initiating a searing kiss. Brittany was more than happy to succumb to it and put her hands on Santana's hips, pulling her even closer.

"I love you," Santana whispered against Brittany's lips once the kiss finally broke.

"Me too, you have no idea," Brittany replied as she reached out and wiped tears from her wife's face.

Santana laughed, "Actually it's you who has no idea."

"Lets just agree that we both love each other so much we can't even explain how much," Brittany said with a smile.

"Deal," Santana nodded.

"Here now put mine on my finger," Brittany reached into her coat pocket and handed another ring to Santana who happily accepted it. "Oh! But look on the inside first! I got them engraved so it's on yours too."

Santana peered inside the ring and smiled as tears brimmed at her eyes yet again.

_And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before._


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: SOOOOOOOO last chapter I realize I said 40th anniversary. I meant to say 20th anniversary but got confused because it's Santana's 40th birthday so I was mixing the numbers up. My bad! Review and enjoy!**

"Check it bitches!"

Santana held out her hand in a dramatic fashion the second she and Brittany got home and walked into the kitchen.

"Wait why do you have on another wedding ring?" Tina asked.

"Well my Brit here liked it so much she had to put a ring on it _twice_!" Santana explained happily.

"Actually I only put a ring on it once 'cause you proposed to me the first time," Brittany said in an attempt to be modest.

"Whatever point is our love is too masive to be symbolized by one ring," Santana said as she pulled Brittany's hands around her waist.

"So lemme get this straight," Mercedes said. "When you left just now you went and got married again?"

"No I just proposed to her. Since our 20th anniversary is happening in a few days we're gonna renew our vows," Brittany explained. "We're gonna have a ceremony so of course all of you are gonna be there."

All the women and Kurt broke out and started gushing over how romantic and amazing it all was while the men leaned against the counters looking awkward.

"Why can't you be all romantic like that?" Rachel fussed semi-seriously at Finn, who immediately became flustered.

"Babe you know I love you! We totally had an awesome wedding and all that stuff," he said in an attempt to defend himself.

"Finn Hudson you're about as romantic as a cactus," Kurt scoffed. "Honestly being that Rachel is Rachel I'm suprised she accepted your proposal.

"Hey man it was a great proposal!" Finn shot back.

"She almost _drank_ the ring! There's a reason you only see people putting the ring in champagne glasses in movies!" Kurt huffed.

"Finn it's okay your proposal was sweet and I love you just the way you are," Rachel said to soothe a somewhat hurt looking Finn who grinned goofily at her words.

"Thanks a lot Britts," Puck shot in.

"What'd I do?" she asked.

"You made all the fellas look like chumps!" he laughed. "All the ladies are gonna be waiting for their second proposal now."

"And Kurt," Blaine added.

"And Kurt," Puck reiterated.

"Well boys it's not my problem that I'm more gentlemanly and awesome than all of you," Brittany teased.

"And studly," Santana said in a seductive tone as she turned around in locked eyes with Brittany.

"STOP BEFORE YOU DO ANYTHING!" Kurt yelled at the two women who were about to go in for a kiss. "Not in my father's kitchen you don't. I know Santana Lopez well enough to know that that was her 'I need to get it in' look. Upstairs now!"

"Damn it Kurt way to ruin the potential show," said Puck with a huff, earning him a slap in the arm from Molly.

"Okay fair enough, come on San," Brittany grabbed her wife's hand and started to pull her towards the door, but Santana turned around to face everyone first.

"I suggest going outside because 1. we are about to make a lot of noise and 2. we are going to rock this house of it's foundation and I wouldn't want anyone to get crushed to death when it collapses."

Brittany and Santana laughed at everyone's drop-jawed faces and ran upstairs.

"Okay one of those things was definitely true," Quinn said. "So we should probably make sure the kids are out of the house before they have to repress the memories of overhearing proposal sex."

That was something everyone could agree on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That one's definitely a platypus."

"No way it's definitely more of a jellyfish."

Emily and Lex were laying in the grass of a park a few blocks away from the house and watching the clouds roll by. After being rushed out of the house without much explanation the two girls had decided to come here rather than go to the mall with all the adults and other kids. Little did they know, this was the very same park Brittany and Santana had just been at for the wonderous proposal 2.0.

"Lets just agree to disagree," Lex said with a contented sigh.

"Fair enough," Emily agreed before groaning dramatically.

"What's the matter?" Lex asked, propping herself up on her elbow and looking at the blonde splayed out next to her.

"It's so fucking hot Lex," Emily complained.

"Well I like this weather because you wear those short-shorts that I so love," Lex flirted.

"You are so gay," Emily said with a laugh. "And your shorts are pretty fantastic as well."

"Why thank you," Lex smiled as she lay back down.

"I wish we were back at the lake," Emily said. "A swim sounds perfect right about now."

Lex stood up at Emily's words and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Emily popped up and jogged after her.

"There's a pond over here!" Lex called over her shoulder. "We could hop in."

Before they knew it they were at the edge of the pond, looking out into the water.

"Lex we can't go in there," Emily said, pointing to a sign that stated that the pond wasn't for swimming.

"Check out Dudley Do-Right over here!" Lex teased. "I really thought you were more rebellious than that."

"Pardon me for not wanting to break the law," Emily huffed.

"Says the girl who snuck out of the house late at night to smoke with me when this vacation first started."

"That was different!" Emily defended herself. "It was night time and no one was around to catch us!"

"Okay fine, fine!" Lex held up her hands in defeat. "You're the boss. Can I at least get a little lovin' if we're not gonna take a dip?"

Emily blinked her eyes in a playfully bashful manner and let Lex put her arms around her waist and pull her in. They were leaning in for a kiss when Lex suddenly stopped moving her head in closer and whispered against Emily's lips.

"Just a word of warning, a Pierce-Lopez tends to play dirty."

At those words, Lex tightened her grip and Emily and tugged them both until they landed with a splash in the pond.

"LEX!" Emily shouted as she bobbed back up to the surface.

"Yes sweetheart?" Lex smiled and acted innocent as she shook her hair from her face.

Emily grinned wickedly, "Fabray's can play dirty too."

That was all it took to instigate a massive splash fight. The two girls thrust water at one another while screaming playfully, earning a mixture of glances that ranged from disgust to amusement from passersby. However their fun was cut short by an extremely stern voice.

"Ladies! Out of the water immediately!"

The two girls froze and looked over only to be greeted by an unhappy looking police officer. They made their way out of the water and stood sheepishly in front of the tall man with their heads hung, embarassed and scared to have been caught.

"See that sign over there?" The officer pointed to the sign Emily had seen earlier.

They both nodded.

"So could you kindly explain to me why you were in the water when you know you aren't supposed to be?"

"It was hot out," Lex said with a nervous laugh.

"Well if you ladies took a moment to really think you would have gone into some place with air conditioning or to the public pool that's about a block from here," the officer said, still sounding angry.

"I guess that would've made sense," Emily muttered.

"Yeah it would have, but you two obviously didn't think things through so I'm gonna have to be escorting you home."

Lex and Emily's heads shot up.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"I'll be driving you two home and letting your parents know what you've been up to."

"Ay dios mio mami y mom me va a matar!" Lex exclaimed, earning a confused look from the officer who clearly wasn't bi-lingual.

"Yeah well uhh, you should have thought about that before you broke the law. Now come on."

Lex and Emily followed the officer to his car with their heads hung.

Emily was not looking foward to her parents reaction to her getting in trouble like this.

Lex was not looking foward to facing Santana Pierce-Lopez on her birthday. She just sincerely hoped that her parents were done having their 'fun' because if the officer interrupted it with news like this everything was going to be ten times worse.

**Translation: Ay dios mio, mami y mom me va a matar= Oh my God, mami and mom are going to kill me**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry if I'm ever unclear and things are weird. The lecture that Santana gives is actually based off something my friends dad gave him a few weeks ago and I thought it was pretty awesome so I wanted to incorporate it. Review and enjoy!**

Santana was nuzzled into Brittany's neck as both of them enjoyed the post-coital bliss when the doorbell rang. Santana tightened her grip around Brittany's waste when the blonde began to move to answer it.

"Let someone else get it," Santana mumbled through a yawn.

"No one's home. We scared everyone off, remember?" Brittany said with a smile.

"If it's important they'll come back later."

Being as it was Santana's birthday and they were feeling particuarly affectionate due to the proposal 2.0 Brittany decided to let her wife have her way this time. She had only just resumed running her fingers through dark hair when the doorbell rang again.

"Hell to the no," Santana practically growled, making Brittany laugh as she managed to pull herself out of the bed.

"You stay here and channel your inner Mercedes while I go deal with this. I'll be back before you know it," the blonde promised as she covered herself with a robe.

"I'm gonna hold you to that," Santana said into her pillow as she rolled into her stomach.

Santana closed her eyes as she heard the bedroom door sofly shut behind her, ready for a nap after an intense series of some very adult activities. However, her fond reminiscing was interrupted by her wife calling to her from downstairs.

"Santana! Umm I think you should come down," Brittany called warily. "Oh and wear clothes."

Santana could practically hear her wife's cheeks turning red at the last comment and despite her annoyance at being called from bed couldn't help but smile. She quickly pulled on a pair of sleeping shorts and a wife beater and made her way downstairs. She walked over to Brittany who was standing in the doorway with a stark frown. When Santana joined her she was greeted by the sight of a police officer and two wet girls huddled up against each other and shivering.

"Hijo de puta! ¿Qué es eso?" Santana flung her hands in there as she spoke.

Brittany saw Lex cringe next to Emily, the girl knew that when her mami started swearing in spanish things were about to get serious.

"What's going on here?" Brittany translated for her wife to the confused looking officer.

"Oh well I found these two swimming in an area that is very clearly off limits," he explained. "There are signs all around the pond in the park saying that it is not for swimming and that there is a fine for doing so."

"Así que es genial! Mi hija y su novia decidieron ir a violar la ley y me ha costado dinero en mi cumpleaños! Espere hasta que Quinn se entera de esto! Los dos estan tan muertos!" Santana's fired up speech was accompanied by an array of hand gestures that made her all the more intimidating. Never having seen an outburst by the latina, Emily just stared on wide-eyed while Lex grabbed her hand to try and keep her from getting too scared.

"Santana calm down it's okay," Brittany whispered to Santana and gave her a peck on the lips, causing the officers eyes to widen comically.

"I uhh, well, umm," he tripped over his words for a second before composing himself. "Well these two told me that they're here on vacation here so seeing as they haven't been causing any other trouble I figured I'd just let them off with a warning this time. If they do anything else like this again they won't be so lucky."

"Oh thank you!" Brittany smiled at the officer, who grinned back sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So umm, yeah that's all I guess. You ladies have a lovely day," he tipped his hat and walked away, leaving the girls all alone with two unhappy looking adults (one more so than the other).

"Inside," Santana said calmly before taking Brittany by the hand and leading her to the living room.

Lex and a terrified Emily were still standing in the doorway taking in everything that just happened.

"Hey," Lex whispered as she wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and leaned her chin on her shoulder. "Don't worry, she's really not gonna be that mad for long. It's probably only this bad because it was her birthday and we all know the real reason we had to leave the house so fast, she just didn't like being interrupted. And I'll make sure to keep the anger off of you, okay?"

Emily just nodded and allowed herself to be pulled inside. When the girls entered the living room Santana was sitting on a large recliner looking not thrilled. Brittany handed them both towels and gave them a weak smile. Brittany had never been the disciplinary in the Pierce-Lopez family and offered little gestures of support, knowing that her wife had quite the temper and it could be quite intimidating.

"Sit," Santana stated.

The two girls wordlessly took a seat on the couch across from Santana while Brittany took a seat on the arm of her wife's chair, ready to jump in if need be.

"Explain," Santana once again stated, still using her intimidatingly calm tone.

"Well we went to the park because we didn't wanna go to the mall with everyone else," Lex started, trying to sound casual. "And Emily said she was hot and so was I so I pulled her into the pond and we had an impromptu swim."

"We're really sorry I swear we didn't see the signs and we didn't know we were doing anything wrong!" Emily blurted out.

"Lex would you be so kind as to remind me of one of the rules I've given you and your siblings? You know, that one that I've been tell you for several years?" Santana asked, the anger in her voice shining through again.

"If you do something you're not supposed to do, don't get caught," Lex muttered and stared at her hands in her lap.

"That's right, excellent job!" Santana said sarcastically. "I mean seriously as long as you're not doing hard drugs, stealing, or killing people I pretty much let you do as you please so long as you stay on top of school and make sure you're being a good kid for the most part. If you want to go get drunk every now and then, fine. If you get into a fight at school because people are giving you shit, fine. If you want to go swimming in ponds, fine. I did all that stuff when I was your age, but you know what? I never got caught doing one of those things! I know you're a good kid and all Lex which is why I let you have so much freedom but today you were just being stupid. I mean seriously, seeing as it's so hot out don't you think other people would have been swimming there already if it were allowed?"

"No," Lex mumbled.

"Exactly!" Santana exclaimed before her face and tone softened. "Look I know that even though you do stupid things now it's because you're just being a teenager. I know that when you get older and more mature you're gonna make something of yourself, be successful, and be all kinds of awesome. But other people don't know that. When they see you doing things like this they don't see a future doctor just being a kid they see a teenager being a stupid punk. I just want you to be careful is all, I mean imagine what would have happened if you got into real trouble with the law over this? You'd have a blemish on your record and even though it's over something stupid it could hurt you in the future. It's like with the fighting at school, if you get caught it doesn't matter if you were just defending yourself it's gonna end up on your record and colleges will see it and think 'oh we don't want someone like that here' and they won't accept you. I want you to be able to enjoy being a kid and all but I don't want the little mistakes you make to hold you back. So just be careful, okay?"

To say everyone in the room was shocked would be an understatement. Lex and Emily were prepared to be screamed at to no end and Brittany was prepared to be the one to intervene and calm Santana down if she took it too far. But instead they'd just gotten a calm lecture with legitimate advice.

"Okay," Lex managed to say, still very stunned by it all.

"Good," Santana smiled and leaned back into the recliner. "Now go downstairs and change, barbeque madness is scheduled to start in three hours so be ready."

"So... are we in trouble?" Lex asked cautiously.

"No, just make sure you think about what I said," Santana said with a shrug. "And Emily I won't tell your parents. If I know Quinn, and I do, she'd just get all paranoid and you'd probably be put on a leash or something."

"Thank you," Emily said in a daze as Lex grabbed her by the hand and lead her from the room.

"Sooo," Brittany said after a few moments of silence. "That was not what I was expecting. What happened to the pissed off latina rage we all know so well?"

"I was gonna yell and all but then I saw them sitting there and they looked just like we did way back when," Santana leaned her head on Brittany's shoulder and linked their pinkies as she spoke. "I'm really pissed they did something so stupid but I guess that I was more concerned than pissed. I mean if that cop had decided to be an ass and arrest them or something they would have had a criminal record and it would affect their futures in a negative way. Schools would see that and turn them down regardless of the fact that it was over something so harmless. It just made me feel sick to think that either of them would be denied the opportunity to do what they want in the future because they acted their age now."

"Santana Pierce-Lopez have I ever told you what an amazing parent you are?" Brittany asked with a smile.

"I've heard it a few times but feel free to feed my ego even further," Santana grinned right back.

"Well you are an amazing parent and I know you want nothing but the best for your kids and apparently their girlfriends as well," Brittany giggled.

"Can you blame me? I mean just imagine what would happen if the school had all their fights and stuff on record? They'd be living at home forever," Santana pretended to shudder, earning a playful smack from Brittany.

"Hey, they aren't that bad!"

"No they aren't, but wouldn't you be sad if you had to see Lex living at home as an adult and working some shit job and being all miserable because she was denied the opportunity to make a life for herself because of something so trivial?"

"Well geeze when you put it that way..."

"Exactly, I want all my spawn to leave the house and go do what they want and have amazing lives and to be able to afford to put us in a top of the line retirement home," Santana couldn't help but add that last bit.

"San that's all lovely but I don't wanna live in a retirement home ever," Brittany pouted, making Santana swoon just as much as it had when they were Lex and Emily's age.

"Your wish is my command."

With that, Santana pressed a soft kiss to Brittany's lips and the two ended up falling asleep in an awkward cuddle in the recliner.

**Translations: **Hijo de puta! ¿Qué es eso? = Son of a bitch! What is this?

Así que es genial! Mi hija y su novia decidieron ir a violar la ley y me ha costado dinero en mi cumpleaños! Espere hasta que Quinn se entera de esto! Los dos estan tan muertos!= This is great! My daughter and her girlfriend decided to go to break the law and cost me money on my birthday! Wait until Quinn hears about this! You two are so dead.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: So the idea for this chapter came from user nayariveraisallthat, so thank you! Okay so just a little refresher, this story was kinda sorta originally a sequel to another story I've worked on. I haven't really followed through on that except for in one chapter but since I did it then I have to do it now. Just in case y'all forget the deal with Santana's parents is that when she came out in high school her dad and mom were like hell to the no but her dad pretty much lost his shit and ended up shooting our lovely Brittany :[. So yeah, that's all you guys need to know. Review and enjoy!**

"Okay guys, just get in and get out I want to get back home and into the air condition ASAP," a grumpy Santana said to her kids as she grabbed a grocery cart and entered the store.

Everyone had insisted that Santana be on grocery duty today seeing as she got to be pampered while they all did the work on her birthday yesterday. Santana firmly believed that misery loves company so naturally she ordered her kids to help her.

"Mami after all we did for you yesterday couldn't you give us a break today?" Tori complained while fanning herself in the heat.

"Well I can't buy groceries for that entire house by myself and no one is crazy enough to leave the house in this heat willingly. Seeing as you guys are the only ones I can actually _force_ to leave; no, I could not give you a break today," Santana explained.

"This still isn't fair!" Tori huffed before turning to Lex. "Back me up here Lex!"

"It's fine Tori we should just help," Lex said with a shrug. She wasn't about to give her mami attitude after yesterdays whole being dragged home by a cop incident.

"Tori we're already here anyway lets just get it done," Santana pinched the bridge of her nose as she looked out at the isles of the store, deciding where to start.

"Mercedes said she would make potato salad and Ajay said he'd barbeque ribs so we should buy that stuff for sure," Dan offered, trying to be helpful.

"Right," Santana said with a nod. "Okay we need that stuff, we need cereal, we need salad things, we need bread, we need drinks, we need chips, we just need what we get every time. So lets just split up and meet by the meat freezer to get the ribs. Deal?"

"Oh man I'm gonna finish so fast, the meat freezer is the coldest part of the store," Tori said dreamily, captivated by the thought of being cooled down.

"I'm with you on that, see you suckers in a few minutes!" Dan called over his shoulder as he headed off.

Lex and Santana parted ways last and headed off to their respective isles. All four of the Pierce-Lopez's in the store were lightening fast, motivated by their eagerness to get the cool relief of the meat section. Santana arrived first, but it wasn't long before her kids came up to her and dumped their findings in the cart.

"Oh my God can we just hang out here for a second," Lex asked with a contented sigh.

"Yeah, no need to hurry," Dan mumbled happily as he leaned against the meat freezer.

Santana just nodded and leaned next to Dan, deciding it wouldn't kill them to stay cool and people watch for a bit.

"Check out that guy," Tori snickered, pointing at a man who was putting various yogurt cups to his ear and shaking them. "I don't even wanna know what he's trying to accomplish by doing that."

"What about her?" Santana asked, pointing to a lady wearing a shawl. "We're having a heat wave for God's sake."

"Hey look at that woman," Dan nodded his head towards a couple who were tossing vegetables into their cart. "She's looks like you mami."

Santana looked over and her heart stopped. Those were definitely the last two people she ever planned to see again.

"Lets go, we have to get home," Santana leapt into action and started rushing towards the check out, causing her kids to share looks of confusion.

"Mami where's the fire?" Dan laughed lightly, feeling a little nervous about Santana's rapid change in demeanor.

"I said lets _go_!" Santana all but snarled to her kids who hadn't yet moved.

"Woah chill out we're coming," Lex said as all three of them followed her, deciding not to argue.

They all managed to get all their stuff check out and bagged pretty quickly much to Santana's pleasure. They had made it out to the car and were loading bags into the trunk when a voice Santana hadn't heard in years permeated the air.

"Santana?"

Santana clenched her eyes closed and tried to control her breathing. She was angry and also fairly terrified. She didn't know what to do.

Tori, Lex and Dan turned around first to be met by a couple who beared an uncanny resemblence to Santana, the same ones Dan had pointed out in the store. Santana spun around to face them quickly once she remembered her kids were with her and that she needed to take control of the situation.

"Yes?" she growled under her breath and narrowed her eyes.

"It's really you!" the woman said with a wide smile. "We haven't known where you've been for years and you've been here all along!"

"No I have not," Santana snapped. "We're visiting."

"Oh, we're did you end up then?" The man asked this time.

"None of your damn business!" she barked.

The kids very quickly figured out just who it was that was standing in front of them. After having recently learned the story and Santana and her parents they all very much resented these people's presence.

"Santana it's been a long time," the woman whispered and smiled weakly. "Your birthday was yesterday," she added.

"That is completely irrelevant. We're going to be leaving now," Santana turned around and slammed the trunk closed. She was about to walk over to the drivers side door when a hand grabbed her arm.

"Santana wait you can't just leave!" her dad pleaded.

Santana froze under his touch but found that it didn't last long.

"Don't touch her!" Dan yelled. Before he could stop himself he lashed out and punched the man in the face, causing him to stagger away from Santana while gripping his nose.

"Get in the car guys," Santana said through her teeth before turning to her parents. "And I can leave whenever the hell I want. You're the ones who wanted me to leave to badly before so I'm just doing as you asked."

"Santana..." her mother started but was quickly cut off.

"No!" Santana shouted. "You don't get to talk to me. Don't try and find us."

Without another word Santana jumped into the drivers seat and revved the car into a start before peeling out of the parking lot. Everyone in the car stayed silent as they drove. Santana's knuckles were white as she gripped the steering wheel. This didn't go unnoticed by Dan, who leaned over and pecked her on the cheek while they were waiting at a stop light.

"It's alright mami," he said quietly.

She nodded vigorously, wanting nothing more than to believe her son. But right now the only person who could make it better was Brittany. Santana couldn't help but start driving a little faster.

When they finally pulled into the driveway everyone was still stiff and silent.

"G-g-guys could you bring to groceries inside?" Santana stammered. "I need to go talk to mom, we'll come see you guys in a bit. Okay?"

"You got it mami," Dan said with a weak smile.

Santana just nodded back at him before slipping out of the car and practically running into the house.

"Did you bring daddy his beer?" Puck called playfully from the couch as Santana stormed in, feeling perplexed and slightly worried when she passed him.

Other people called greetings to her as she made her way into the backyard where she assumed Brittany was, ignoring all that was happening around her. The second Santana entered the backyard her eyes landed on her wife, who was tanning in a lawn chair and talking with Rachel and Tina. The latina made her way over and before she knew it she was holding onto Brittany and crying into her shoulder.

"Uhh guys, could you give us a minute?" Brittany asked Tina and Rachel, who left without hesitation to join the other group of people on the other end of the yard.

Brittany knew Santana well enough to know that she would just have to let Santana cry it out before she could talk. So she just rocked her and murmured sweet nothings into her wife's ear. On the other side of the yard Rachel, Tina, Mike, Finn, Blaine and Kurt looked on with nothing but concern. The other adults who'd seen Santana ghost her way through the house were also looking out from behind the glass door.

"San lets go to our room," Brittany whispered as she helped Santana up and guided her back inside.

Quinn shot Brittany a question look and all Brittany could do was shrug, she had not idea what was going on either.

Back in their room Brittany laid Santana down on the bed and the two held onto each other; Santana because she needed her wife more than ever and Brittany because she was scared of what was happening.

"Santana talk to me," Brittany coaxed.

"They were at the store, he's out," she whispered into Brittany's neck.

"What?"

"My parents! We were at the store and I saw them and I tried to leave so they wouldn't see me and the kids but they ran into us while we were loading the car!"

Brittany felt sick, Santana didn't deserve this. And neither of them had ever wanted their kids to see those people.

"Did they talk to you?" she asked, already pretty sure of the answer.

"Yeah, but I got out of there fast. He grabbed my arm so I wouldn't leave."

"What?" Brittany hissed, feeling anger wash over her.

"Dan hit him when he touched me," Brittany could feel Santana smiling into her as she spoke. They both couldn't help but laugh weakly.

"That's my boy," Brittany giggled before growing serious again. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," Santana admitted. "I never thought I'd see them again, I never wanted to see them again. I didn't even know he was out of jail. And my mom is still with him."

"Just goes to show that she would always take his side," Brittany grumbled.

"It's gross, I hate her. I hate both of them."

"They didn't say anything bad to you, did they?"

"No," Santana sighed. "Well seeing them and having to talk to them at all is awful enough. Brittany it's because of him that I almost lost you. If I'd lost you the kids wouldn't be here."

Brittany, who had been trying to stay strong, could help but start to cry now. The thought of the kids never having been born killed her.

"Well we aren't gonna worry about this and let it ruin our trip," Brittany's voice shook as she spoke. "We're gonna enjoy everything and we're gonna renew our vows. Then we'll go home and the leave everything bad about here behind."

"But what if they try to find us? They know I'm here."

"Then we'll call the cops. We'll tell everyone to keep them away if they see them. It's not like they know where we actually live, right?"

"They asked but no way was I about to tell them," Santana scoffed,

"Good, they don't deserve to be a part of let alone know anything about this family," Brittany growled.

Santana nuzzled further into Brittany. She always felt so safe when her wife showed her protective side.

"I love you," Santana mumbled.

"I love you too," Brittany immediately felt calmer now.

"We need to talk to the kids, I think they're freaked out. I kinda acted crazy."

"You didn't act crazy you acted like any person in your situation would," Brittany said reassuringly.

"Well regardless, they're probably freaked out. I mean they only just learned the truth about my parents and today they actually see them? It's a lot to deal with."

"Okay, I'll go get them then."

Santana grunted her agreement and loosened her grip on Brittany so she could get up. Still laying on the bed, Santana couldn't even begin to comprehend what had happened today.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey guys. So I wanted to throw in a Puck/Dan chapter because I'm just a sucker for nice Puck being awesome. Review and enjoy!**

Dan was sitting in the living room, clenching and unclenching his fists as he tried to pay attention to the five o'clock news broadcast that Puck was watching. The boy was pissed off about seeing Santana's parents. He had managed to act calm for Santana's sake in the car but now that she was upstairs with Brittany his anger was coming to the surface.

But who could blame him for being so angry? Everyone knew how much Dan loved Brittany (and Santana, of course, but he and his mom had always had an extra special bond). Today he'd seen the man who'd tried to _kill_ his mom, and he'd got a chance to deliver a pretty solid punch to the face. It had felt good. In fact, Dan was almost ashamed of how good it felt.

"Careful man you're gonna wear a hole into your palms at this rate."

Dan's head snapped over to Puck who had a sympathetic grin on his face.

"I get it you know," he added much more seriously.

"Huh?"

"Being angry about this, seeing Santana's parents. Especially her dad," Puck explained.

"How would you know?" Dan asked a little more spitefully than he had intended to.

"You know about what happened with Quinn in high school, right?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, she got pregnant. With your kid if I'm remembering correctly."

"Right. Well her dad kicked her out when he found out. It pissed me off to no end and I wanted to go over to that house and seriously kick his ass. I would've done it too if it weren't for Quinn. She would've been upset if I had."

"How is that the same?" Dan asked.

"Well someone causing pain to someone you love makes you angry. Yeah Santana's dad fucked up on a much larger scale than Quinn's but the anger comes from the same place. Quinn was the first person I ever loved. I still love her, just not like I love Molly anymore. I love her like a little sister now, even though she's like a month older than me but that's not important."

Dan couldn't help but laugh.

"Point is, some asshole guy went out and hurt some really important people in our lives. We're pissed that it happened at all because we don't get why someone would do that to such awesome people."

"I get it," Dan said. "But I just don't wanna feel this kind of anger forever. I've never felt this angry before. I've hit people before but I've never actually enjoyed it."

"Wait you hit him?" Puck leaned to the edge of his seat now.

"Yeah," Dan couldn't help but smirk.

"That's rad," Puck grinned widely. "I would've hit that bastard too if I'd had the chance. But in all seriousness it's not like you're a bad person for liking it. This was a guy that tried to kill one of your moms and was mentally scarring to the other. If I had a chance to knock him one, or Quinn's dad, I'd take it without hesitating. It's not like you wailed on him without mercy it was one hit. You're just reacting like a normal person."

"I guess you're right," Dan said slowly, lost in thought. "But even after hitting him I'm still pissed off."

"It'll only last a few days. I mean it's not like you'll stop hating him but you won't feel angry about it all the time. Unless you see him again you probably won't feel this angry again, make sense?"

"Yeah it does. But when you see Quinn's dad how do you feel?"

"I haven't seen him since the end of Sophomore year, no one has," Puck explained. "Quinn's mom kicked him out and he moved to Florida or some shit, I could really care less so long as it's far away from Quinn."

"But when you did see him."

"I only saw him once or twice after he kicked Quinn out. Just from a distance though, never close up. But seeing him was still enough to get my blood boiling."

"And you're not all angry about it now?"

"Not angry like you are right now. Every now and then I think about it and feel pissed but the anger you feel now is nothing like you'll feel again, I can tell you that much."

"Good," Dan sighed in relief. "Because being this pissed is exhausting."

"Tell me about it," Puck laughed.

"I wanna get over it for my moms, especially my mami. I bet you anything that she feels bad that we had to see them at all. Plus they have their vow renewals coming up and everything should be awesome for that, no negative shit like this should interefere with that."

"Well Santana's parents don't know about the ceremony so it's not like we have to worry about them crashing the party. If they do I'll be the first to escort them out."

"They better not find out about it," Dan practically growled.

"Even if they did I don't think they would actually have the nerve to show," Puck shrugged as he spoke. "I mean especially after today I think they'd have to have pretty thick skulls to not realize that their presence is far from being welcome."

"You're right, it'll be fine," Dan leaned back in the recliner and popped the leg rest up. "Can we find some comedy or something? I need something that's not serious." 

"I'm with you on that," Puck grinned as he started flipping through channels.

After settling on some reruns of The Office the two sat back in comfortable silence, each only half paying attention while thoughts ran through their heads. Dan was thinking of everything Puck had said and starting to realize that things would settle down and be okay. Puck was recalling everything that happened with Quinn and Beth. Both men were glad they had gotten the chance to know one another.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Alright guys I'm sorry this took a while to update but I've been busy with school. So here's a nice pleasant chapter (with a kinda lame ending, sorry about that). Next update will be the vow renewals! Yayy! Read and review!**

"Kurt you're fired," Santana deadpanned the second she saw him walking towards the dressing rooms with a dress that would put Glinda's to shame.

"Santana how am I supposed to help you if you turn down all my ideas?" he huffed.

"Maybe if you remembered that it's me you're trying to find a dress for this would work better," she growled back. Kurt looked at the bright pink fabric explosion in his arms and frowned.

"Okay maybe I did get a little carried away..."

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed," Kurt frowned at Santana as she flopped back against the sofa in the changing room and groaned. "You know I really love this whole renewing vows business but I've come to really dislike dresses over the years. There all so in-your-face, nothing simple exists anymore."

"Well we all know that if it were up to you you'd be sporting a flannel and some jeans, which is why I'm here," Kurt laughed as Santana inspected the flannel she was wearing at the moment.

"You know that actually might be a good idea, I mean I do look pretty hot in this."

Kurt's face turned dark and serious so fast Santana's heart actually stopped for a moment.

"Santana Pierce-Lopez I do not care how gay you have gotten over the years but it will be over my dead body that that happens."

"Shit man I wasn't serious," Santana laughed weakly (even though she kind of was...).

"Good," Kurt smiled again before sitting down next to her. "But we seriously do need to deal with your outfit and you're rejecting all these dresses so what should we do?"

"I don't know, make this a clothing optional event?"

Kurt frowned once again and the pair stayed silent as they tried to come up with a solution. Santana was still at square one when Kurt grinned from ear to ear and started bouncing in his seat.

"I know! I've got it!" he squealed.

"Well spit it out then," Santana was wide-eyed at the man next to her. She knew Kurt was enthusiastic about things but the drastic mood shifts he'd experienced in a matter of minutes were something she hadn't been used to since high school.

"Remember senior prom?" he asked.

"Yes," Santana said slowly, knowing all too well where this was going.

"Well I say it's time that you suit up!" Kurt clapped his hands together, obviously very proud of himself.

"Kurt, I don't think that's a good idea."

"And why not? You don't like any of these dresses, we all know you can pull it off already, and you're definitely more of the man role in that relationship. Well at least in terms of apparel," Kurt scanned Santana's outfit and she blushed. She did have to admit that her wardrobe had become a bit more masculine since high school. And by a bit she ment that her flannel collection could rival that of a lumberjack. But hey, they were comfortable and she looked pretty hot in them (if she does say so herself).

"Kurt I-" Santana was about to argue when Kurt held up a finger and cut her off.

"I also know for a fact that Brit gets all hot and bothered when it comes to you and formal wear that is traditionally for men."

"Oh that is a low blow," Santana groaned as she thought about the things she could expect from Brittany in the bedroom if she did actually wear a suit.

"We could get you suspenders, something for her to grab on to," Kurt sing-songed as Santana's eyes widened comically.

"You don't fight fair. Fine, I'll be an honorary man but _only _because Brit likes it so much. And you won't tell anyone because I want to suprise her."

"You're still a woman Santana, as I always say fashion knows no gender," he quirked his eyebrow before leaning in closer to his friend. "And if you have any doubts about this and want to change your outfit just think back to your honeymoon and multiply that by about ten."

Santana just about fainted on the spot because she knew how right Kurt was.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lex sighed dramatically from her bed in the basement as she watched Emily flipping through a book in a chair across the large room. When the blonde didn't respond she did it once again, this time much louder. Emily's head shot up and she tilted her head as she looked at Lex.

"What's up with you?"

"I'm just a little bummed," Lex propped herself up on her elbows and put on her best sad face.

"Is something wrong?" Lex smiled ever so slightly at the worry in Emily's voice.

"It's stupid, really.."

"Anything that's bothering you isn't stupid, just tell me," Emily said as she tossed her book onto the coffee table beside her.

"Well, I mean my moms are getting their vows renewed tomorrow and I don't have a date," Lex pouted and Emily smiled, realizing that her girlfriend was just playing around and there wasn't an actual problem. The blonde got up from her chair and jumped onto the bed, grabbing Lex's arms and pinning them above her head. Both girls were smiling wickedly at each other.

"That's such a shame, what are you gonna do about it?" Lex giggled before responding.

"I don't know, if only there was someone out there who wanted to go with me."

"Well I wish I'd known you didn't have a date earlier but I already have one so I can't help you out."

Lex did not find this amusing and pulled herself from Emily's grip, crossed her arms and put on a scowl that she had most certainly inherited from Santana.

"Aww come on Lex you know I'm kidding," Emily was still strading Lex's hips and the latina below her huffed in annoyance.

"I'm mad at you."

Emily grinned and began to ghost her fingertips up and down the sides of Lex's stomach. Lex on the other hand, narrowed her eyes at the girl on top of her.

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Contrary to popular belief, I so would." And with that, Emily began to mercilessly tickle the girl pinned below her. Lex squirmed and tried to push Emily off of her but was too incapacitated to be successful.

"Emily! Stop!" Lex choked out through peals of laughter.

"Say you'll be my date and that you aren't mad at me!"

"Fine fine!" Lex managed to yell out.

"No you have to actually say it!" Emily insisted.

"I'll be your date and I'm not mad!" Lex sighed in relief as Emily drew her hands away from the girl's sides.

"You're all flushed right now and it's kinda sexy," Emily leaned down and whispered in the ear of the girl below her who was still catching her breath.

"Well I'm kinda mad at you still so maybe you should make it up to me. I mean you assaulted me so you definitely owe me," Lex's eyes practically popped out of her head when the blonde nipped at her earlobe before capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Lex groaned into Emily's lips as she felt her cool fingertips skirt along her stomach, this time in a welcome way rather than an assault on her ticklish spots. Emily was pulling the hem of Lex's shirt over her head when an exasperrated shriek came from behind them.

Emily turned around to see her mother and father staring wide-eyed at the couple on the bed while Lex's parents had their hands over their mouths, trying to contain laughter. Before anyone could react everyone else in the house poured into the basement to investigate what had made Quinn let out such an ear-piercing sound. Puck and Finn looked like they were ready to beat the crap out of a burglar but when they saw what had really caused the yelling they broke into laughter.

Emily jumped off of Lex and ran fingers through her hair in an attempt the tame the frazzle that had started. Lex on the other hand ended up jumping off of the bed only to remember that she still had her shirt over her face, resulting in her flashing every single person in the house her bra only to fall flat on her ass as she tried to pull the shirt back down. By now, everyone was laughing hysterically except for Quinn and the two girls who had been caught and were far too embarassed to find any humour in the situation.

"Oh this is just priceless!" Santana managed to choke out as she wiped a tear from her eye. "God I'm glad I got home from shopping in time for this."

"I am so never letting you live this down," Tori said with a smirk.

The teenage boys in the room, minus Dan of course, all had their jaws on the floor at this point. After all, they had just walked in on something that every (straight) guy their age could only dream of seeing.

"I uhh," Quinn stammered. "I wanted to make sure you had a dress for tomorrow."

"Yes I do mother," Emily crossed her arms and just wished that everyone would get the hell out of the basement.

"Great, excellent. I'll be going then," Quinn grabbed a still laughing Sam's hand and pulled him upstairs.

"Okay okay show's over!" Puck shouted above everyone. "Upstairs lets go they've suffered enough."

Much to Lex and Emily's relief, everyone finally made their way out of the basement (all still laughing at the spectacle they'd just seen). The only people who stayed were Brittany and Santana, who made their way over to the thoroughly embarassed girls.

"Soo ladies," Brittany mused.

"Yes mom? Lex muttered, unable to look either of her moms in the eye.

"What have we learned today?" Brittany asked as Santana was still muffling her giggling.

"Lock the door?" Lex guessed.

"Bingo," Brittany smiled and looked to Santana to see if her wife wanted to add anything. But Santana just started laughing even harder.

"Mami it's not that funny! God!" Lex huffed while Emily blushed furiously.

"1. Yes it is and 2. it's even funnier because it's Quinn who caught you guys."

"Huh?" Emily finally spoke up.

"Brit and I were staying with your mom one weekend during high school and she totally walked in on us in a position similar to yours. Actually more than once with us, a lot of times. And lets not forget the closet incident she saw you two in. That poor woman always catches lady lovin'."

"Mami!" Lex hissed. "Thank you for that visual now could you please leave us to wallow in our own misery?"

"I don't know Lex I'm not sure if I can leave you two unsupervised," Santana teased, earning a whack on the arm from Brittany.

"Yes, we'll go now," Brittany smiled sympathetically at the two girls and dragged Santana upstairs.

Once the pair was alone, they sat back down on the bed and stared at each other somewhat blankly.

"That..." Lex began.

"Sucked," Emily finished with a sigh.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Emily began to giggle, earning a glare from Lex.

"And what exactly is so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just you should have seen yourself when you were all tangled in your shirt and fell."

Lex tried to look angry but she ended up laughing too. The couple just laughed at each other and the sheer ridiculousness of the sitatuation. Because they could find humour in such an unpleasant situation, they both couldn't help but think that they would be able get through anything they needed to together.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Oh my God please don't kill me for taking so long. I uploaded this to my doc manager and totally forgot to actually publish it but thought I did so when I wasn't getting any reviews I wasn't motivated to write the chapter after this one and then I realized OMG I NEVER PUBLISHED. So I'm super duper sorry that I fail so hard and I hope y'all enjoy this! PS. Sorry if I dissapoint in the like one sentence to describe what Brittany's wearing but I don't speak clothing haha.**

It was a beautiful day in Lima, Ohio. The sun shone without a single cloud in the sky yet a soft breeze blew to keep things at a pleasant temperature. Ducks swimming in the pond sent ripples throughout the glistening water as they kicked their feet below the surface. Everything was so perfect that Santana Lopez wasn't entirely sure that she was actually awake.

The couple had decided on holding the ceremony at pond-side seeing at it held so many memories for them. Throughout Brittany and Santana's youth they had spend many a days enjoying the area, it had been there escape from all the pressures they were facing. They were able to be themsleves at the pond long before they could be at school, public venues, or even their homes. And of course it was where Brittany had initiated proposal 2.0.

Surrounded by a the glee clubbers and their families, Kurt and Finn's parents, Will and Emma, and Brittany's parents, Santana stood next to Kurt at the ponds edge and fidgeted nervously as she waited for Quinn to arrive with Brittany. Kurt shot her a smile while mentally rehearsing his game plan for the little ceremony. Santana and Brittany had wanted a wedding-esque ceremony in the sense that someone would be facilitating it. The idea of going to a church and having a pastor involved came up briefly but that just didn't feel right seeing as neither of the women were all that religious and Ohio still wasn't the most gay-friendly place in the world, so the pond was decided upon yet they still had no facilitator. However, with some heavy hint dropping from Kurt, they were able to find a master of ceremony.

So there Santana was, waiting eagerly for her wife to be escorted up to the alter (aka the patch of grass where she and Kurt happened to be standing). They hadn't seen each other all day as Quinn had whisked Brittany away to the Pierce's house bright and early for preperation. As Quinn had said, if they were seperated for a while it would make everything just that much more romantic. However, with the added romance also came skyrocketed nerves on Santana's part.

"Puck!" the latina hissed through her teeth as she patted down her suit pockets.

He looked up from tightening his tie and walked over to his friend.

"Yeah S?"

"Where the hell are my vows? You said you put them into this pocket for me when we left the house!" she pointed a shaky hand at her left side.

"I said your _pants_ pocket S, not coat," Puck grinned, thoroughly amused by his friends nervousness.

Santana scowled before dipping her hand into her pants pocket and giving Puck an apologetic look when her finger tips brushed against paper.

"I tell no lies," Puck waggled his eyebrows before going back to spot just in time for Quinn's car to pull up. Santana's breath hitched and she fidgeted with the cuffs of her dress suit shirt. Quinn climbed out first before opening the door for Brittany to climb out.

The second Brittany was in view all the guys whistled and gave some good natured cat-calls which everyone laughed at while Brittany blushed like she was a high school girl once again. The blonde was wearing a light blue sundress, as the couple had agreed to not go too formal, but she was still breath-takingly beautiful. For a moment Santana was convinced that her own legs were going to give out but some unknown force was on her side today and she managed to stay standing. Brittany just grinned ear to ear when she saw what Santana was wearing. She rushed over to Santana and they wrapped their arms around one another's waists and leaned their foreheads against one another.

"You're beautiful," Santana murmued so only Brittany could here it. "And I know it's only been since this morning but I missed."

Brittany grinned pecked Santana's cheek before brushing her lips against her ear, "I missed you too, and you have no idea how sexy I think you are right now."

Santana groaned and Brittany laughed as the two pulled away after Kurt had cleared his throat several times. Linking their pinkies, they turned to face him.

"Yeah, yeah we get it, lets get started," Santana smirked.

"Excellent," Kurt snarked playfully to Santana before speaking loudly enough for everyone to hear. "So as you all know, we're here today to celebrate the fact that Brittany is a saint among us. For twenty years, she's been married to the most difficult woman I for one have ever met and not only tolerated her but somehow loved her."

Everyone laughed while Santana feigned hurt, "Damn Hummel if I'd known that this is the speech you had planned I might have opted for someone else."

"Please, you love me," Kurt smiled at her and she couldn't help but laugh. "But in all seriousness, we're really here because Brittany and Santana have something that I quite frankly can't put into words. What I do know is that it's very special and something that not many people find. For as long as I've known them they've loved each other, even if they didn't accept or realize it. Even when Santana was so far in the closet that people were mistaking her for the White Witch the love was till there," everyone laughed again. "I know you guys had some hard times but those times truly made you two stronger. I won't say much more because I know you both have a lot to say and I don't want to cover it all because well, that's not my job. I just want to say that I've never seen two people as in love as you two. A lot of couples lose the fire and passion but you two have kept the puppy love phase going all these years while managing to mature at the same time. You two have something beautiful and I'm honored to have been witness to it. Okay I'm going to shut up now and let Brittany speak."

"Thanks Kurt," Brittany smiled at him before turning to Santana and taking both of her hands, which were shaking.

"Don't be nervous," Brittany said to only Santana before raising her voice so everyone could hear. "Santana the first time I saw you you had just pushed a little boy off of a swing so you could use it. We were only six but I really do think it was love at first sight for me. I may not have known that what I felt when I saw you was love but I knew it was something special and not even I was stupid enough to ignore it and I'm so glad I acted on it. Ever since that day you've been my best friend and I wouldn't trade a moment with you for anything in the world. Even in high school when we realized that we were actually in love and you pulled away I never stopped loving you. When you started messing with boys to fight what we had I still loved you because I knew that you'd come back. It hurt to wait and watch you do all those things but you were worth it. You've always been worth it and you always will be worth it."

Santana had tightened her grip on Brittany's hands as the blonde replayed certain memories. With something so simple as a tightened grip, Santana was able to tell Brittany for the millionth time how sorry she was and how much she loved her.

"When you came around and were willing to be out with me I knew we'd never go back. No matter what happened from then on out we'd be side by side and you wouldn't pull away. Together we were able to do everything we ever said we would. We got to New York, we went to school, we got jobs doing what we loved, we bought a house, and most importantly we had three amazing kids and turned that house into a home. There isn't another person in this world who I could have done that with. You're my rock, you're the mother of my children, you're the love of my life, you're my soulmate. Santana you're my everything and we'll be together forever. When we're old we'll be holding hands on a porch swing and watching sunsets and we'll be as happy as we are today. I could keep talking forever but Kurt's giving me a look that says it's your turn to talk so I'll just say I love you and I'll never stop loving you. Thank you for understanding me when no one else could and thank you for loving me back."

Santana was about to lean in and kiss Brittany for all she was worth but Kurt put out a halting hand, "Listen ladies I know what you want to do right now but it's my job to make sure this goes smoothly. If I let you do that now we'll never get to Santana so please refrain from that for the time being."

"You will pay for interrupting my impending macks," Santana growled, earning a playful nudge from Brittany.

"He's right San," she dropped her voice into a husky tone before continuing. "Besides, we have plently of time for that later."

Immediately feeling much happier, Santana pulled out her vows from her jacket. Looking at them for a moment, she stuffed them back into her pocket.

"So I freaked out a few days ago and wrote down everything I wanted to say but now I know that I should just speak from the heart. So I'll start by saying that you, Brittany Susan Pierce-Lopez are my soulmate and I will love you until the day I die. Hell, if reincarnation is real I know we'll end up together again so I'll love you forever," everyone laughed at that.

"I know Kurt was joking earlier, at least kind of joking, about you tolerating me but you really are a saint for putting up with me. I know I did some stupid things to try and convince myself I wasn't gay but I never stopped loving you. Every time I saw some guy all I could think about was how much more I'd rather be spending time with you. But thank God I came to my senses and embraced the gay because if I had lived a life without you I wouldn't really have lived at all. Actually I'm pretty sure I had no choice in the matter because this love we have is so much bigger than either of us and I couldn't have fought it forever. I would be so lost without you Brit. I remember that day in glee when my dad came and I almost lost you. When I was sitting in the waiting room I knew that if you didn't make it I would have died right alone with you. This is an awful thing to say but I think I might have hurt myself if you had gone because I can't live without you."

Brittany reached up and wiped away the tears on Santana's cheek with her thumb.

"But more importantly, you've given me the happiest days of my life. You've given me the family I don't deserve and loved me even though I'm insanely difficult. I often find myself asking what I did to deserve you but then I figured that I shouldn't argue with a good thing. Everyday I wake up next to you and I have to pinch myself because I can't believe I'm not still dreaming. When I don't wake up I think it's real but then I go downstairs and I see our kids running around and I have to pinch myself again. Then when you come downstairs for your morning coffee with your bedhead I have to pinch myself again. Three pinches a day because I just can't even believe how lucky I am. Brittany you mean everything and you've given me the greatest things in life. I will never stop loving you and I will never stop supporting you. I'm so proud to be you're wife. I love you so much it scares me but I wouldn't trade it for anything. Okay well I've said enough so I think it's time we head back to the house and party it up! If it's okay with Kurt, that is."

"I declare your vows, renewed!" Kurt smiled while everyone burst into applause and Santana finally pulled Brittany into a fiery kiss. Both women could taste salty tears on the others lips as they wrapped their arms around one another into the tightest of embraces. They broke apart before things got too heated, remembering that they were being watched and as Brittany had already said, they had plenty of time for that later.

"Alright everyone lets go get wasted!" Santana fist pumped as she yelled to the crowd, who cheered and started making their way back to the cars. Santana wrapped her arm around Brittany's shoulder and started to guide them towards Quinn's car but she was pulled back. Brittany pulled Santana into another tight embrace.

"You deserve all of it," she murmured into the latina's ear before letting go. With a sweet exchange of smiles, the two headed back to the house for the festivities.

**A/N: Next chapter: Festivities :DDD**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: So while rebel Quinn is incredibly hot and awesome (no seriously, Diana Agron has ruined every other person on Earth for me), that stuff is never going to have happened for the sake of my story. But Beth happened and Shelby did NOT adopt her. Some random people did. Also, I need some opinions from all of you guys. Would you like me to A: write a full on sequel to this (ten years in the future, some more focus on the kid couplings but still lots of our original couples) or B: just an epilogue. Let me know in reviews, your wish is my command!**

_Fly me to the moon_

_let me play among the stars_

_let me see what spring is like on_

_a-jupitar and mars_

_in other words, hold my hand_

_in other words, baby kiss me_

Santana crooned along with the song playing over the music system that had been set up in the backyard for the party as she and Brittany danced together without a care in the world. They both had been nothing but smiles all night and their happiness was infectious to everyone at the party. For hours people had been either dancing or excitedly talking and reminiscing about times past. Everyone was having a great time and showed no signs of stopping despite the late hour.

"Can we go sit for a minute?" Santana asked as the sang ended and a more recent chart-topper came over the speakers. "My feet are killing me."

"Anything for me lady," Brittany said in a pretty awful posh voice that had Santana giggling like a school girl as she pulled them to one of the picnic tables that had been pushed to the edge of the yard. Santana sighed happily and kicked off her shoes the second they were seated then rested her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"I love that we can still just let loose and have fun like this," Brittany could hear the smile in Santana's voice.

"Baby we'll be partying it up in the retirement home and you know it," Brittany smiled even wider (yes, it was somehow possible) when she heard Santana laughing.

"We'll be the hottest senior babes in there. Those old men won't know what hit 'em," Santana added. "But in all seriousness I'd like to avoid a retirement home."

"Me too but it's still fun to joke. We can grow old together in our awesome home that we already have," Brittany said as she placed a gentle kiss atop her wife's head.

"And we can host all the family get togethers like Christmas and stuff. All the kids and their spouses and kids and we'll have a huge tree that everyone helps decorate," Santana said dreamily, very quickly getting lost in her fantasy. Brittany couldn't help but giggle, making Santana turn to her and pout. "What's so funny?"

"I just think it's adorable when you get like this," Brittany said, leaning her head against Santana's. "You don't say this kind of stuff very often because it doesn't fit with the whole Santana is a badass thing. I've always known you wanted that but it's nice to hear you say it."

"Well I'll say it to you as often as you want, just don't tell," Santana teased. "I need everyone to fear me a little still and if they knew just how mushy I could get I wouldn't be very intimidating."

Brittany laughed happily, "well you're my mushy lady and I won't tell anyone else even though they totally know."

"Yeah well knowing it and experiencing it are very different, once they see it it all changes," Santana said.

"Whatever you say, now get up and dance with me!" Brittany jumped up and grabbed Santana's wrist, pulling them both back to the dance floor (aka section of grass where people had decided to dance).

Across the yard, William and Emma Schuester watched all their former students and couldn't help but be awed by how much and how little had changed over time.

"I always knew they were special," Will said as he watched Santana laughing as she twirled Brittany around on the dance floor. "Even when Santana didn't want to admit it anyone could see they were special."

"I'm glad that she came to her sense," Emma added. "Just imagine how terrible it would have been if she had repressed it and lost her chance with Brittany."

Will couldn't help but laugh at this, "Santana may be stubborn but even she can't fight something like that forever. This was going to happen sooner or later whether she liked it or not."

"Good point," Emma laughed too. "And what about those two," Emma pointed towards Lex and Emily, who were busy not so discreetly slipping some vodka into their sodas.

"Just like looking into the past," Will said with a happy sigh. "Lex looks so much like Santana it's actually kind of alarming."

"Same with Emily and Quinn," Emma added. "Except from what I've heard Emily's a bit more of a spitfire than Quinn was at that age."

"That's a scary thought," Will faked a shudder and Emma couldn't help but giggle.

"They're both good kids from what I've gathered," Emma said, still after so many years able to see the very best in people (and it was easy to see the best in those kids).

"They all did good, the kids I mean," Will said, his voice swelling with pride. "They all still are a family except now it's even bigger with all their great kids. It's incredible."

"We always knew they'd do great things," Emma leaned against Will, who wrapped an arm around her.

"They were never one's to dissapoint, where they?"

Unknown to the fact that they had been the topic of discussion moments ago, Emily and Lex were currently laughing as they watched Rachel shaking her head in amusement as Finn attempted the most basic of dance moves and failing (somethings _really_ never change). While Finn's dancing was always pretty funny, the alcohol in the girl's systems made it even more amusing.

"Oh my God I just don't know how he can be that bad! I mean they worked on dancing so much in glee according to mom and mami and he still that bad!" Lex laughed so hard she snorted, causing her to cover her mouth in embarassment. Emily just laughed even more.

"Aww that was actually pretty cute," Emily said reassuringly as she wiped away a stray tear that had fallen from laughing so much.

"Shut up," Lex insisted very seriously, which only made Emily giggle some more.

"Really girls? Really?" a stern adult voice interrupted their laughing and the girls looked up to find a very stern Quinn Fabray looking at them with her arms crossed.

"Yes mother dearest?" Emily asked in her most innocent voice, making Lex snort again.

"You are both totally drunk!" Quinn hissed, making sure no one could hear.

"Wait it was my understanding that we wouldn't get in trouble for that while we were here so long as we kept it in perspective or something," Emily said.

"I know that but it's not just us here! We have other guests here. I mean for crying out loud Lex your grandparents are right over there," Quinn gestured to Brittany's parents, who had just struck up a conversation with Emma and Will.

"Indeed they are!" Lex said in drunken wonderment.

"Well they probably won't appreciate seeing their grandchild off her ass!" Quinn insisted. "Now go inside. You're not in trouble just stay inside and if you want to come back our at all make sure you've sobered up a bit."

"Ay-ay captain!" Emily saluted her mother before pulling a once again laughing Lex into the house.

Quinn couldn't help but laugh as she watched the girls stumble inside, arms around each others waists.

"What's so funny Baby Mama?" Puck asked as he walked up next to her, offering her the second drink he was holding.

"Just Lex and Emily being teenagers," she answered as she took the drink with a grateful smile. "Reminds me of all of us glee kids way back when."

"Emily's a little more outwardly rebellious than you," Puck said. "I mean we all knew you had it in you but you didn't show it as often as she does."

"Well when I did show it it got me into trouble, at least sometimes," Quinn said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry you know," Puck said quietly. "I know we were just kids and neither of us knew better but I still shouldn't have given you the wine coolers like that."

"What's done is done," Quinn gave him a reassuring smile. "I don't hold it against you. It takes two to tango after all."

"I'm still sorry."

"Well if I could have picked a worse guy to get knocked up by," Quinn nudged Puck and he couldn't help but smile.

"I am pretty awesome, aren't I?" he said with a laugh.

"And so modest," Quinn added sarcastically. They both laughed before falling into a brief but comfortable silence.

"Do you think about her?" Puck asked, looking Quinn in the eyes.

"Every day," Quinn replied, tone much more serious and sad than it had been a few minutes ago.

"Does Emily know?"

"Yeah. What about Spencer and Derek?" Quinn asked back.

"They know. I told them a few years ago and they were all excited and asked questions about her but I couldn't answer them," Puck's voice was laced with sadness that only Quinn could understand.

"I'd like to see her someday," Quinn admitted. "Even just a picture, anything."

"Maybe someday she'll come looking for us," Puck said with a sigh.

"Maybe."

Before the two could continue the conversation, Blaine's voice came over the sound system.

"Okay party animals, I know that Brittany and Santana's love makes us want to dance and all but we have to call it quits. Kurt is in the process of assuring the cops that we will shut things down because the neighbors are not happy about the noise! So everyone take it on home! Well actually most of you are staying at this house so maybe ten of you go home and the rest of you get inside!"

Everyone boo-ed playfully but were willing to end the night now that they actually took a minute to notice just how tired they actually were. Quick goodbyes were said and everyone headed on home or headed towards their respective room. Back in their room Santana fell back on the bed with a dramatic huff as Brittany took of her earing and placed them on the dresser.

"I hate to say this but I'm too tired to have sex," Santana groaned. "God being old sucks."

"We are not old, we had a long crazy day of course we're tired," Brittany said as she flopped down next to Santana.

"B it's our anniversary and we aren't getting freaky!" Santana whined. "Teenage me would be slushying me now for being so lame."

"It's not just you who's tired you know, I don't have the energy for it either," Brittany said with a yawn. "Besides my plan for tomorrow, well later today technically, is to stay in bed all day because I know for a fact that no one is going to dare knock on our door all day."

"This is the real reason I married you you know," Santana said as she closed her eyes and snuggled into Brittany's side.

"Because I'm generally amazing?"

"Well yes. But because you've got serious smarts."

Brittany just smiled and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around her wife. The two almostly instantly fell asleep, both still wearing their clothes from the day.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Guys, I'm so mad haha. I had a chapter I was REALLY happy with all set and ready but for some reason I didn't save the doc before I went to school and I left my computer unplugged... so yes, that chapter is GONEE D:! Sorry if this one isn't as amazing as it could be because I wrote it kind of hastilly and I was pretty pissed so it may not be up to par. But I hope you guys enjoy, which I think some of you who have messaged me about more Santana's parents stuff will. Review!**

**PS. Looks like I'll be writing a sequel, but I'm still not sure when this stories ending yet so nothing happening right away with that.**

"Oh my God, Blaine! I'm so dead, dad and Carol will never let me back into this house again!" Kurt ranted dramatically as he shoved yet another empty bottle into the practically overflowing trash bag he had been lugging around for the past hour.

"You're such a drama queen," Blaine teased from across the yard where he was taking down the strings of lights that had been hung for the party. "It's not like they'll be walking back home at any minute, we have plenty of time to clean up."

"You know it was only a thirty or so person party yet apparently we drank enough to put all the fraternities in the world combined to shame. There shouldn't be this many bottles, Blaine," Kurt threw a hand in the air in annoyance. "And I still can't believe everyone had the nerve to slip out of the house so they could avoid helping. I mean really,m how ungrateful can they get?"

"Well they just wanted to get some greasy hangover breakfast food from a diner, I mean can you blame them?" Blaine asked, trying to hide his amusement at his husband's diva shining through.

"I'm not the one who told them to drink like they were still teenagers. We are all mature and responsible adults, mostly, and should know by now that we can't drink like we used too," Kurt reasoned.

"The teenagers drank like teenagers and they still weren't feeling very great this morning," Blaine offered as he started pushing lawn furniture back into place.

"If they really felt so terrible they wouldn't have wanted to leave the house, they just didn't want to help," Kurt huffed. "Mark is so in trouble for this when he gets back. No, everyone is in trouble. They will never dare try to skip out on clea-" Kurt's rant was interrupted by a shriek that caused Blaine to spin around so fast he ended up falling down into the grass.

"Kurt are you okay?" Blaine asked as he jumped up and ran over to his husband.

"LOOK AT THE GRASS!" Kurt yelled and pointed to the large area of grass that had been desginated as the dance floor last night. Blaine exhaled slowly, preparing himself to hear Kurt have yet another freakout this morning.

"It's ruined! The difference between it and the rest of the yard and painfully obvious. This house is my dad's baby, his retirement castle, and I just let a bunch of our friends who apparently turn into _elephants_ when they're drunk stampede over it and destroy it! Do you know how much Carole loves this yard? Do you?" Blaine knew that was a rhetorical question and just let Kurt keep going. "She loves it so much Blaine. She spends so much time out here and has her garden. It's a wonder that those _animals_ we call friends didn't get on all fours and start eating the flowers she's grown."

Blaine started laughing despite himself but stopped immediatelly when Kurt gave him a stone cold glare, "and just _what_ is so funny about this?"

"Umm, you're cute when you're mad?" Blaine offered in an attempt to avoid the doghouse.

"And you're not as cute as you think you are when you're trying to avoid being in trouble," Kurt countered.

"Well I have a solution to this problem," Blaine pointed to the ruined grass as he spoke. This is Lima, Ohio, people here are all about appearances and their American dream white picket fences homes."

"And just what are you getting at?" Kurt crossed his arms and cocked his eyebrow.

"I'm saying that there simply has to be somesort of garden specialist we can find to come and fix everything up so it looks perfect again," Blaine said with a smile. "So I say that you and I head into town for a well-deserved breakfast break then go find someone to take care of this."

Kurt smiled and nodded, "I knew there was a reason I married you."

"My charm? My dashing good-looks? My modesty?" Blaine joked as the couple headed inside.

"Well besides those lovely qualities, you're ability to come up with a solution to a problem that I'm too worked up over to find a logical resolution for."

"What can I say, it's a gift."

xXxXxXxXxXx

Upstairs in her room, given a free pass on cleanup duty seeing as it was a party for her, Brittany was just waking up. Wanting to be pressed up against her wife, Brittany threw her arm over Santana only to be greeted with a dull thump instead of a warm body. Reluctantly opening her eyes, Brittany was greeted by the sight of a note on Santana's pillow.

_B,_

_went to go pick up some of those pastres you love for breakfast, should be back before you wake up but if not don't worry._

_XOXO- your sexy wife_

Brittany giggled at the very Santana note as she got out of bed. Throwing on one of her wife's oversized hoodies, she made her way downstairs in hopes of finding some coffee and company. However, for the first time since everyone had arrived for the reunion, she found the house to be completely silent. No laughter coming from the backyard, no kids running around in the basement, and nobody yelling at some sports thing on tv in the living room. Brittany shrugged it off and sent Dan a text as she started the coffee maker.

_Where is everyone? You're not all still asleep are you? - Mom_

_Tina and Mike decided to take everyone out to breakfast. Mami said you guys were gonna do your own thing, right? -D_

_I guess we are, mami's out buying food right now for us. I just wanted to check in. -Mom_

_Oh okay, well we'll be back in a few hours. Do you want us to bring anything back? -D_

_No thanks, just yourselves -Mom_

_You sap -D_

_You inherited it- Mom_

_Touche... I'm gonna get back to my food though, love ya- D_

_Love you too- Mom_

Brittany slipped her phone into the pocket of her sleep shorts just as the coffee was finished brewing. As she was pouring some into her mug, the doorbell rang. She set her mug down on the counter and ran to the door, laughing at the thought of Santana returning with so many bags that she couldn't even open the door. It's not like they locked the front door during the day, only at night.

"Keep your pants on! Or don't, either works," Brittany called as the doorbell rang yet again. The smile on her face quickly died once she opened the door.

"Brittany," Mr Lopez's said with a nod.

"You need to leave," Brittany said curtly and began shutting the door, only to have Mr Lopez put his hand out and stop it from shutting.

"Brittany, can't you just wait a minute?" he asked. "I just want to talk."

"I said leave!" Brittany's voice rose as she began to feel panic set in.

"Listen here it's my right to see my daughter and family," he insisted.

"No, they are not your family," Brittany insited right back, trying to keep her voice steady as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes.

"You won't keep me away from them any longer, you wouldn't dare," Mr Lopez's voice was low and almost threatening, causing a surge of fear to course through Brittany and give her the extra bit of strength to win out against the large man and slam the door. She quickly put all the locks into place once the door was closed.

"Leave right now or I will call the police," Brittany shouted throught the door.

"You'll need more than a closed door to keep me away."

With those words Brittany listened as footsteps sounded farther and farther away from the door. Only when she heard a car engine rumble to life then speed away did she allow herself to break down completely. Brittany walked into the living room and collapsed onto the couch as sobs racked through her body. With a shaky hand, she pulled out her phone and dialed Santana.

_"Hey pretty lady," _Santana's chipper voice sounded through the phone.

"S-S-San come home," Brittany choked out through tears.

_"Baby what's wrong?"_ Santana's tone was much more serious than it had been seconds ago.

"Just come home, please. I need you here now," Brittany insisted.

_"I'm on my way. Just breathe and stay right where you are and I'll be back before you know it. I love you."_ The line went dead and Brittany dropped her phone next to her on the couch as she bundled herself into the hoodie she'd thrown on earlier. Being wrapped in Santana's clothing would have to do until Brittany could have the real thing.

As time ticked by painfully slowly, Brittany never stopped shaking in place. The fear she felt was overwhelming and she realized that she hadn't ever really dealt with what had happened all those years ago. She hadn't needed to testify at Mr Lopez's trial because he confessed and there were obviously tons of other witnesses anyway. She'd never had to relive what happened and everyone else wanted to put it behind themselves just as much as she did so she'd never really even talked about it. She hadn't even _seen_ him since the day he shot her. Seeing him today made everything that she had never dealt with attack her full force and make her realize just how much fear she had been walking around with all these years.

Brittany's moment of realization was interrupted by the front door swinging open and Santana dropping her bags to running towards her still sobbing wife.

"I'm here, I'm here," Santana said softly as she took Brittany into her arms, trying to comfort her wife with a strong and protective embrace.

"S-San he came here," Brittany spoke just above a whisper as Santana kissed away the tears that were running down her face.

"Who, B?" Santana asked while rubbing soothing circles on her wife's back.

"Your dad," Brittany could feel Santana tensing against her as she spoke.

"He what?" Santana said through gritted teeth, trying not to let her anger take over when Brittany needed her to be nurturing at the moment.

"H-he came here and wanted to talk, to you I think. He said he had a right to see his family. I-I-I think he might have threatened me but it wasn't a direct threat if he did," Brittany spoke fast, her voice shaking as she did.

"He threatened you?" Santana spat, too angry now to hold back.

"I tried to shut the door but he was holding it open and he that I wouldn't dare keep his family away from him. When I got the door closed he said that I would need to do more to keep him away," Santana tightened her grip around Brittany as her wife spoke, her protective side kicked into overdrive.

"He's absolutely delusional if he thinks he has a chance to come back into our lives. And how dare he call us his family? How the fuck did he even find out where we were?" Santana's mind was in overdrive, completely unable to comprehend or accept what was happening. "Brittany I promise you he will never come near us again."

"I want to believe you. Santana I'm just scared right now, I don't know what to do," Brittany confessed as she buried her face in her wife's neck.

"It's my fault," Santana muttered.

"What?" Brittany's question was muffled against Santana's skin.

"I never talked to you about it, we just pretended it didn't happen. Hell we didn't even tell the kids until someone else let it slip. I should have been there for you instead of letting you be scared for so long, I'm so sorry B," Santana was shaking with anger at herself and her father.

"I buried it too, S. Don't take all the blame this didn't just happen to me it happened to you too. When you and the kids saw him you came home and I knew you were scared too," Brittany said.

"Well we have to start dealing with it. I'm not saying we're gonna be letting him back into our lives because hell will have to freeze over before I allow that. But we can't have all these buried issues, it's not healthy," Santana said with a sigh, calming down a little. "Not right now or anything, but maybe we should take to someone together when we get home."

"I think that'd be smart," Brittany agreed.

"I'm sorry he had to come, especially when you were alone," Santana murmured as she pulled Brittany so the couple was laying down next to each other on the couch.

"At least he didn't crash our special day," Brittany said with a yawn, suddenly exhauasted from the emotional stress that she had just endured.

"True, I'm still really pissed off he had the nerve to come here and talk to you like that. And I promise you that I won't let him hurt you," Santana said as she closed her eyes, relaxing into her position as big spoon on the couch.

"I know you won't," Brittany mumbled, also closing her eyes.

"I love you so much. Go to sleep, we should rest a little and talk more later."

"I love you too."


	30. Chapter 30

It was eight o'clock when Santana came downstairs to the kitchen for the first time since everyone had returned home. After their talk and brief nap that morning, Santana had brought Brittany upstairs where they layed together and slept more. Santana had slipped out of her wife's arms and replaced herself with a pillow for Brittany to cling on to. She had to take care of this now rather than later.

"Well, well, well if it is half of the beast with two backs!" Puck waggled his eyebrows from his seat at the kitchen eyebrows as Santana entered the room, earning a smack in the head from Rachel.

"Quiet Noah," Rachel hissed and all the other adults in the room laughed.

"What are you even talking about?" Santana asked, feeling rather clueless about the whole situation.

"You and Brit have spent the entire day after your anniversary holed up in that room together. You're not fooling everyone we totally know you're getting it on like rabbits," Puck explained as though it were obvious.

"Get your mind of the gutter for once Noah!" Santana snapped and everyone stopped laughing. Santana never called Puck 'Noah'.

"Trouble in paradise?" Mike asked cautiously, trying to avoid any more outbursts.

"No we're not fighting," Santana stated simply before looking to Puck. "Puck could you come out with me for a bit?"

"Sure thing San," he said, concern clear in his voice. He shot a worried glance and gave an "I Don't Know" shrug of his shoulders to everyone as he followed Santana out of the house.

"Can you drive?" Santana asked, holding out the keys to one of the rental cars.

"Yeah," Puck replied as he took the keys. They got into the car and as Puck pulled out of the driveway he couldn't help but wonder if Santana had a predetermined destination.

"S, where are we headed?" he asked, glancing over quickly to see Santana staring straight ahead.

"You remember where I used to live with my parents, right?" she asked back without looking at Puck.

"Yeah," he asked, waiting for Santana to explain herself.

"There. I need to talk to my father, set some things straight," Puck could hear that Santana was seething under the surface while trying to keep her cool for the time being.

"Is this about the grocery store run in?" Santana gave a bitter laugh that made chills run down Puck's spine.

"Puck I left after you guys all did to get B some of those pastry things she loves. I just wanted to do something nice for her and she likes the ones the bakery here makes better than any one in New York. I tried so hard to find her good ones in New York," Puck just drove and listened, understanding that this was one of those moments where you just shut up and let someone spill their guts.

"I went out to get them before she even wakes up, I was gonna suprise her with them. But then I'm in line waiting to buy them and my phone starts ringing and it's her. I answered and was all happy and stuff but then I heard her voice. She sounded so fucking scared Puck. I picked up and expected to hear my chipper, care-free wife asking where I was but instead that low-life bastard made her cry. He made a day that was supposed to be all happy for us turn to shit," Santana sighed and quickly wiped away a lone stray tear. "Brittany thinks he threatened her. He said some things and they made her reallly scared and she thinks he threatened her."

Puck's grip on the steering wheel tightened until his knuckles turned white and his breath came heavily as he grinded his teeth. He had been angry enough when the shooting occurred back in high school but everyone thought that that was a thing of the past. Now, it was all coming back and he would be damned if he let that man hurt two of his greatest friends.

"Santana," Puck said firmly. "I will not let you go in there alone. I don't know what you're planning and I don't intend to stop you. But, whatever it is, I'm not letting you do it alone. Before you say anything I promise I won't interfere unless I think he's gonna hurt you."

Santana reached out and put a hand on to a seething Puck's knee. The two stayed like that in silence for a few minutes before Santana spoke.

"Thank you, Puck."

"I just love you guys. You're just as much family to me as Molly and our kids. You and Brit are like sisters to me and if he ever does anything to you again... well, I can't even comprehend what I'd do to him."

"Well nothing's going to happen. I'm gonna fix this and then he'll be out of the picture; for real this time," Santana said as Puck pulled the car into a space in front of a house she never thought she'd see again. The two got out slowly and just stood staring at the large house that stuck out against the blackness of the night.

"Lima Heights my ass," Puck teased in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Lima Heights _Adjacent_," Santana laughed nervously before they fell into silence again. Puck reached out and gave Santana's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Lets just get this over with. The sooner we do the sooner he's out of your lives," he stated. Santana just sighed and nodded before beginning to walk up the driveway that was familiar yet foreign at the same time. On top of the garage was the basketball hoop that Santana's father had put up when Santana's mother first got pregnant, hoping for a boy to shoot hoops with. He was a little disappointed about having a girl but as Santana grew up and it quickly became apparant that she could hold her own just as well as any boy, his attitude had changed and he began teaching her to play.

_"My Santana is as tough as any boy, hell she's tougher!. She'll be a lady Michael Jordan yet!"_

Bittersweet memories such as that one flooded through Santana's mind. Memories of her father was she was a little girl and he was still Superman. Memories of when he still loved her. Memories of when she still fit the criteria of someone her father found suitable for his affection's. But given all that's happened now she can't help but wonder if any of it was ever real. He wouldn't have done the things he'd done had he really loved her.

"Are you ready?" Puck asked, pulling Santana from her thoughts. She nodded, refilled by the rage she felt and fully ready to face the man that had practically destroyed her. Practically vibrating with anger, she reached forward and pounded loudly against the wooden door. Puck just stood back and promised himself to stand back and actually let Santana do what she needed to do. He couldn't step in unless he had to; this was her battle.

Santana was about to reach out and knock again when the door opened. The adrenaline pumping through her veins made it seem as though it happened in slow motion, like some climatic scene in a movie where the heart beat is heard through the speakers. And, before she knew it, she was standing face to face with her father.

"Santana," he said, seeming slightly taken aback.

"Miguel," Santana spat back bitterly, but her father seemed unphased.

"Won't you come in?" Miguel asked as he opened the door even wider.

"Don't mind if we do," Santana growled as she pulled Puck and herself roughly through the doorway and into the living room.

"Your mother is out, bingo night," Miguel explained as he closed the door and walked over to the pair. "You must be Mr Puckerman, all grown up I see." Puck just nodded curtly, not trusting himself to open his mouth. "Sit," Miguel indicated to the couches but Santana spoke up quickly.

"We won't be staying long enough for that to be necessary," she replied bitterly. "Now would you kindly explain what the fuck you were doing going to our house?"

"Santana please, no need to be cross," her father said condescendingly, as if he were speaking to her when she were still a child. "I just wanted to see my family. Any man has a right to that, does he not?"

"Yes, any man _or_ woman does. You however, are no man," Santana said, her voicing raising rapidly. "You're a coward, a bigot, and a criminal!"

"I should've known you'd still be like this," Miguel laughed bitterly. "I see that she's still got you acting out and not being yourself."

"Excuse me?" Santana asked, completely dumbfounded by what had just been said. "Are you really that blind? Don't you get it? Before I had her I wasn't being myself and _she_ is the reason I started being the person I really am! She helped me and made me better. The me you knew wasn't the real me because she was scared to be herself and you went and proved that I was right to be scared! I'm done being scared of you and I'm done having you scare my family. I came here to tell you to stay away from us for good. Do not try and contact us in any way shape or form."

Miguel just stood and absorbed it all, seeming completely unmoved by anything that had been said.

"I was just doing what any reasonable father would do," Miguel started, annoyance beginning to seep into his tone. "I just wanted to bring you back and make you normal again and that wasn't going to happen with her around. I just tried to help you the only way I knew how. I still want to help you Santana, and your kids too but she's in the way. You're the one who getting it."

Santana stared at her father for a moment, a fire burning in her eyes.

"You're not sorry for what you did, are you?" she finally asked.

"No, I'm not sorry for trying to save my only daugher," he answered.

"So, you really did threaten her today? She wasn't just being emotional and misjudging you?" Santana kept her tone even as she asked yet another question.

"Well I suppose I did. But then again I wouldn't be suprised if that idiot took it out of context," Miguel replied and Santana snapped.

"You are fucking crazy! You're delusional! You should be in prison- no! You should be in a goddam mental hospital," Santana shouted and stepped foward so she was toe to toe and eye to eye with her father. She lowered her voice and spoke in a menacing tone, "Listen to me and listen good. If you ever come near us again I will kill you myself. You will not speak to us, you will not see us, you will not get to know us, you will have nothing to do with us."

With those words, Santana shoved her father back and turned around to pull Puck out of the house. Miguel stumbled slightly but regained his balance in time to shout after Santana as she left the house.

"Father knows best Santana! Don't you forget it!"

Talk may be cheap but if you gild your words they can really get a message across.

Just as Santana had hoped, her father had believed wholeheartedly that Santana would make good on her threats; she was his daughter after all.

To everyone's relief, those were the last words Santana Lopez ever heard her father say.

**A/N: Gah! I just wanted to get Santana's dad out of the story because I was just done writing it. Sorry that update took forever I'll try not to be so slow with the next one. Reviews ar lovely :3**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Life is kicking my ass right now. I have school, college applications, plus something really shitty happened so I've been dealing with all that so I'm sorry for the delayed updates. But, hopefully you guys are still diggin' the story! Read, review, and enjoy.**

Puck pulled into the driveway of the house after a completely silent ride home with Santana. Santana was about to get out when Puck put a halting hand on her arm. She sat back in the seat and looked at him, waiting for whatever he had to say.

"It's gonna be okay, you know," he said. "I can see it in your eyes that you don't believe that, but I think he got your message. All you need to do now is be strong for your family."

"I can't help being scared," Santana admitted and Puck felt chilled by the vulnerability in her voice. "I refuse to let something happen to B or the kids. I was serious when I said I would kill him and that scares me too."

"Why does that part scare you?" Puck asked.

"Knowing I would be capable of that if the need arose is scary. I've always known I could hurt someone in a fight but taking it further is terrifying," Santana couldn't make eye contact with Puck as he spoke.

"I see what this is," Puck said, suddenly understanding it all. "You think that makes you like him." Santana gave a quick confirmation nod. "Well the difference is that he feels absolutely no guilt and doesn't understand why what he did might have been wrong. And what he did was out of intolerance and your's would be out of a need to protect. You're not him, you're so much better and everyone knows it."

"I know," Santana sighed. "Deep down I know that you're right but it'll just take me a bit to feely realize that."

"I'm gonna tell you something that no one knows, not even Molly, and you have to promise me it'll never leave this car," Puck said, suddenly very serious, making Santana look at him with concerned eyes.

"I promise," she said solemnly.

"When Spencer was born I remember seeing her and thinking she was perfect," Puck's mouth curved into a small smile at the thought of his daughter. "Everything was great for the first few days; I swear we were so caught up in the new parents thing that we took enough photos to fill her first baby book. I went back to work after taking a week off and when I came back home after my first day back I just freaked."

The smile on Puck's face was gone, replaced by a look of shame and tears glazing over his eyes. "Molly and Spencer had fallen asleep together on the couch while they had been watching tv. I just saw them lying together and they were perfection, plain and simple perfection. Then I remembered my dad; I wondered if he'd ever had nights where he came home and saw my mom and I like that. But he left anyway, despite seeing something so great he left and I got scared that I'd dissapoint Spencer like he'd dissapointed me. I honest to God thought that I would ruin the perfect thing I was seeing because my dad had done it too. So I went upstairs and filled up a duffle bag with some clothes and my documents, wrote a note and left it on the table, turned the tv off and kissed them both on the cheek, and left."

Puck stopped talking when he noticed how much his voice was shaking. Santana could see that he was serious when he'd never told anyone this before. She reached out and took his hand in hers, squeezing it to show she wasn't judging him for what he was saying. After a few minutes Puck tood a deep breath and kept talking.

"I got to the bus stop and bought a ticket back to Lima because I thought I belonged there, another Lima Loser who would be some deadbeat dad. I was sitting there, waiting for the bus, when I realized that what I was doing at the moment was what made me like my dad. I realized that it's one thing to have those fears but something completely different to act on them. My dad was a loser because he acted on those fears and I was so desperate to avoid being like him that I completely overlooked what would really make me like him. So I ripped up my ticket and practically ran home. When I got back they were still asleep; I put all my clothes away, ripped up the note I'd left them, and fell asleep on the couch with them. I almost ruined everything because of my fears and I'll be damned if you let yours control you. You're scared of being like your dad and I know you well enough to know that if you let that fear control you you'll leave your family because you think you're protecting them in doing so. You're not. Just being there is the best way to protect them and don't you dare forget it."

Without saying a word Santana got out of the car, leaving a confused and upset Puck sitting behind. He thought she hated him for what he did and was about to really break down when Santana opened the door on his side and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him out of the car and into the tightest of hugs. He wrapped his arms around her and the two stood in the driveway, taking comfort in one another's presence.

"If I weren't gay and completely in love with B and you weren't in love with Molly I swear I'd marry you, Noah," Santana said, smiling against Puck's chest.

"You aren't so bad yourself Santana," Puck said with a smile.

"We're quite the pair, aren't we?" Santana chuckled as she broke the hug and wiped a tear from her eye.

"What can I say, I'm you're lesbro," Puck teased, feeling back to his normal self after quite the emotional evening.

"We can't go so long without seeing each other again," Santana said as they finally made there way into the house. "We're both living in New York, there's no reason we shouldn't see each other more. We know the kids get along and Molly's great so there's no excuse."

"I couldn't agree more," Puck said. "Same with everyone else. Quinn and Sam, Rachel and Finn, and Kurt and Blaine are all out there but I barely see any of you."

"We should do big ass family dinners all together at least once a month," Santana declared. "I can't imagine going home and not seeing you all for months on end."

"Well in the morning we can tell everyone about our genius idea. But until then, I'm pretty exhausted so I'm gonna knock out with my lady," Santana nodded and pulled Puck into one more hug before they went their separate ways.

Once Puck was out of sight, Santana's exhaustion from the long day kicked in at full force. She quickly kicked off her shoes and hung up her jacket before heading upstairs to her room. She quietly tip-toed into her and Brittany's room and, when she saw what lay before her, she couldn't help but smile.

Brittany, Dan, Lex, and Tori were all piled together on the bed, fast asleep. It had been a long time since the kids had joined their parents in bed and quite frankly, it looked a little cramped now that the kids were all grown and taking up a lot more room than they once had. But seeing them all together made Santana realize just how right Puck was. She wasn't her dad, she didn't have to protect her family from herself. Besides, now that she was actually looking at them all, Santana knew that not even a gun to the head could persuade her to walk away from this.

Because this; this was perfection.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm gonna be honest, I'm having a bit of writers block and am not entirely sure what to do with this story to end it. But, I'll finish it in another few chapters then start the sequel (which I have lots of ideas for :D). So, sorry if this isn't up to standard I just was unsure of what to do.**

Lex and Emily were laying in the backyard on a blanket and watching the clouds go by overhead while everyone else had decided to go out for the day. Between the vow renewals and the dramatics with Santana's estranged family the two girls hadn't really had a spare moment to see each other for quite a while. So, they opted to stay home together in lieu of an outing to the movies.

"That's a pheasant," Emily said, making Lex crinkle her nose in confusion.

"What the hell does a pheasant look like?" Lex asked.

"Like that," Emily pointed up to the cloud she was looking at.

"It kinda looks like a bird," Lex said, squinting her eyes and trying to figure it out.

"Close enough," Emily said with a shrug. "Are you cold? I'm getting cold."

Lex grinned and propped herself up on her elbow so she could look at Emily, "You just want an excuse to get all close and personal with me."

"Please, I don't need an excuse to do that," Emily scoffed. "I'm actually cold."

"Whatever you say," Lex teased before getting up and offering Emily her hand. "Come on, lets go inside. We can get the good spots in the living room since no one's home to compete with."

"Oh man, we're so getting in that huge recliner Puck's always in," Emily said as she was hoisted up by Lex.

The pair soon found themselves bundled up next to each other under a thick blanket on the spacious recliner watching some sit-com. Emily was laughing at all the right times but Lex's mind was elsewhere.

"What's wrong? Do you wanna watch something else?" Emily asked, tucking a lock of Lex's dark hair behind her ear.

"No, this is fine," Lex said with a half-smile.

"Well then what's wrong?" Emily asked again. "You were totally fine outside but we came in here and something changed."

"Is any of this even real?" Lex asked, looking Emily in the eyes as she spoke.

"Umm, yes?" Emily answered in confusion. "I think it's safe to say that neither of us are dreaming."

"No, not this moment specifically," Lex can't help but grin at Emily's confusion before growing serious again. "I mean us?"

"Well I'm real," Emily says matter-of-factly. "And, unless you're not telling me something, I think you are too. Put that together and you have two real people."

"No!" Lex groans in frustration and leans her head back. "Okay, let me explain better. We're here on vacation with no real obligations, it's not real life. You and I are happening in this bubble that's safe from the real world. What happens when we leave it?"

"Oh, I see what this is," Emily nods in understanding and threads her fingers through Lex's. "You're worried that when we all go home next week that we'll be done."

It's a statement, not a question and Lex nods her agreement.

"Well I have no intentions of breaking this off," Emily says firmly as she traces the back of Lex's hand with her thumb. "I'm in Manhattan and you're on Staten Island, we're just a ferry ride away from each other. No, we're a _free_ ferry ride away from each other."

"So you're not gonna go home and forget about me?" Lex askes, a little embarassed that she was feeling insecure enough to answer the question.

Emily says and tucks herself under Lex's chin, both girls wrapping their arms around one another, "I couldn't forget about you, no matter how hard I tried."

"Good, because I couldn't forget you either," Lex smiles, relief taking a ten ton weight off of her shoulders. "I wish we went to school together. There's this one guy, Darren, and ever since Freshman year he's been trying to ask me out. If you were there with me not only would I be able to see you more often but it'd get him to back off."

Emily laughs her infectious laugh that makes Lex's heart swell, "Well maybe I'll skip some of my last classes one day and pick you up from school. You can show me to this Darren guy and I'll make a big show of how you're all mine."

"You're such a man," Lex teased. "Marking your territory so the others know to stay away."

"Hardly, if I wanted to mark my territory I'd do this," Emily said before nipping at Lex's neck, causing the other girl to start giggling profusely.

"Maybe showing up with hickeys will be just as effective as him actually seeing you," Lex said. "But then again, if you actually showed up I could show you off."

"Oh I see, so I'm just arm candy to you?" Emily asked, feigning hurt.

"Nothing more, nothing less," Lex said with a mischeavous grin and Emily gasped with exaggerated horror.

"Well I just wooed you so I could have a trophy wife," Emily teased back.

"Excuse me, who says you were the wooer?" Lex asked and Emily burst out laughing. "What is so funny? I asked you a serious question."

"You weren't the wooer," Emily says, wiping away a tear that had fallen from the exertion of laughing. "I totally did the wooing, hands down."

"You know what, neither of us did that. Chances are this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for that one game of spin the bottle," Lex said, her stubborness inherited from Santana really starting to shine through.

"That just made my job easier," Emily replied with shrug. "I would've made a move anyway."

"Oh yeah, well I would have too!" Lex insisted.

"God, you're so stubborn," Emily shook her head playfully.

"You love it," Lex cooed.

"Being the masochist that I am, I really do."

xXxXxXXxXxXxXx

After the movie had ended, Santana and Brittany had opted to stay out a little longer while everyone else headed home. They walked around aimlessly for a bit and quickly found themselves back at the duck pond where they had been just days ago for their wedding 2.0. Brittany had, of course, insisted that they stay and sit on the bench for a while to watch the ducks. Santana, being Santana, was never one to refuse Brittany.

"San?" Brittany asked after noticing that her wife had gone silent for a few minutes.

"Hmm?" Santana mumbled her response.

"Where'd you go?" Brittany asked, concern in her voice.

"Being here always makes me think of us," Santana admitted. "Everything. I see this place and it's like the movie of us just starts playing in my mind."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"It depends on which part I'm at, but it's mostly good," Santana said with a smile. "It's my favorite movie, actually."

Brittany smiled and blushed as though she were a teenager again, "Mine too."

"But whenever I get to the bad parts it makes me realize that I'd do anything to protect you from more bad stuff happening," Santana continued.

"I know you would, you do," Brittany agreed as she and Santana locked eyes. "Everything that was in your power to stop, you stopped."

"Almost everything," Santana muttered, dropping her head and looking away.

"What do you mean _almost_ everything?" Brittany asked in confusion. As far as she was concerned, Santana had never failed to stop something she could.

"You almost died and it was my fault," Santana said, her voice shaking and Brittany knew that there would be tears when she lifted her head.

"Santana stop it," Brittany said sternly, making Santana look up in confusion. "Stop punishing yourself for that. There's no way you could've known he would lose it like that so stop thinking that somehow you could've stopped that."

"I could've jumped in front of you or something," Santana argued weakly.

"Don't be ridiculous, bullets are faster than people," Brittany said, taking on a much softer tone and putting a hand on her wife's back. "This is one of the reasons we're seeing someone when we get back home. I have the fear and you have the guilt and we need to deal with that stuff."

"The worst part is that I know you're right," Santana laughs bitterly. "But after years and years of you tellling me I couldn't have changed that there's something in me that still believes I fucked up. Seeing someone will help, both of us."

"Good," Brittany nodded as a shiver coursed through her body. "Now lets head home, I'm freezing."


	33. Chapter 33

The summer was a blur in the best of ways. So much had been happening; meeting new friends, seeing old friends, new lovers, and a plethora of experiences that trumped any other summer that anyone in the group had previously experienced. But, as with all good things, the summer must end and they all had to return to real life.

"I can't believe we have to be at the airport at three in the fucking morning," Santana groaned as she shoved the last of her clothes into the suitcase. Brittany had inisted that the entire family back up before the final barbeque bash so they would be sure to have time to make sure everything was accounted for what with their early departure.

"Well the red eye flights are a lot cheaper. We've spent a lot of money to pull this trip off and we need to save wherever we can," Brittany told Santana for the hundreth time. Santana just grumbled and went back to packing. Brittany smiled and shook her head as she worked on her own bag; Santana was a still as stubborn as ever and no amount of ageing would change that.

"I'm gonna make sure the kids are making progress, be right back you great big grump," Brittany teased and placed a quick kiss on Santana's cheek before heading downstairs to the basement. Descending the stairs, Brittany found it completely empty except for Dan, who was sitting on the couch and looked to be deep in that.

"Hey Dan, where's everybody else?" she asked as she took a seat next to him.

"Lex and Tori finished packing. Tori's in the backyard with everyone else and Lex and Emily went somewhere," he mumbled without looking to his mom. Brittany's brow furrowed at her son's blank tone.

"Something wrong, buddy?" she asked, knowing that Dan of all people never acted like this. She had a special connection with her son and was positive that something was seriously bothering him.

"I'm scared to go home," he admitted quietly.

"Why?" Brittany asked in confusion. "Do you not wanna go back to school, I thought everything was good there."

"No, school's fine," Dan reassured Brittany quickly before sighing. "It's just Michelle. I know she's just a ferry ride away in the city but everything's gonna change when we leave this crazy summer bubble where everything is perfect and there's no real responsibilities. She has her own thing and I have my own thing back home and what if our things don't match up?"

"Dan," Brittany said softly, putting a comforting hand on the knee of her son. "You're a mature young man, so I'm gonna be honest with you. I know she's a wonderful girl and you really care about her but if you guys don't mesh together in the real world you'll know it wasn't meant to be. You shouldn't have to work very hard to make room for someone in your life, it should just... work."

"I love her," Dan blurted out and looked up at Brittany for the first time. It broke her heart to see the lost look in his eyes. "I love her and it would hurt so bad if we went home and she just started to disappear gradually until we didn't even talk anymore. I've dated other girls but I knew that none of that stuff would last they were just high school flings. She's different, she's special."

Brittany smiled at her son's passionate speech. He was always respectful of the girls he had dated before but he'd never _ever_ mentioned anything close to love or talked about them the way he was talking about Michelle.

"Talk to her," Brittany said simply. "Before we leave, just pull her aside and tell her how you feel and tell her you want to keep seeing her when we go home. If you really want this to work you need to communicate and, like I said, the rest should just fall into place."

"You're right," Dan exhaled a large breath and gave Brittany a small smile. "I'm just freaking out, this is all new and it's weird. Good weird, but weird."

"Love is nothing if not weird," Brittany joked and Dan laughed with her. "And don't worry if you start feeling a little crazy because love does that to you. I mean, just look at me, I married your mami and for some reason I love her and all her... quirks. I must be at least a little crazy."

"I'm so telling on you," Dan teased. "She'll be so mad."

"Please, she's never been mad at me longer than ten minutes," Brittany scoffed. "Your mami's whipped, ask anyone in this house."

"So are you," Dan countered. "You actually ate everything on your plate last Thanksgiving when she cooked. She messed up big time but you ate it with a smile on your face."

"Hey, your mami worked hard on that," Brittany said, complete with stamping her foot. "She just wanted to cook for once because she knows how hard I've worked every other year."

"Yeah well if you love _me_ you'll never let her do it again," Dan said with a grimace as he remembered the food. "She can cook some stuff but Thanksgiving food is not her thing and never will be. You should be grateful it was just the family last year because you would've scared away any guests for life."

"Shut up," Brittany laughed. "Now finish packing, I have to go make sure mami is actually packing and hasn't snuck into the backyard yet."

"Thanks for everything, mom," Dan said with a smile and pulled Brittany into a tight hug. "And don't tell mami what I said about her cooking, she'll kill me."

"I know," Brittany agreed as she stood up and made her way towards the stairs. "I like having you around so I'll make this our secret."

She heard Dan laughing behind her as she made her way back upstairs. When Brittany entered the bedroom, she looked around and growled when she saw no Santana as well as a stick not completely packed suitcase.

_That woman will be the death of me._

Before Brittany had the chance to turn around and search for Santana, something whacked against her back and Brittany found herself plummeting face first onto the bed.

"I don't wanna pack," Santana's voice whined in Brittany's ear. The smaller woman lay on top of Brittany's back and acted as a dead weight. "I'm sleepy, I just wanna take a nap then get smashed and eat some Finn's speciality steak."

"Santana Pierce-Lopez," Brittany's muffled voice came up from the pillow her face was stuffed into. "You will finish packing before any of that happens. I'm not your maid you have to do some things yourself. Now get up."

"No," Santana dead-panned and reached down to wrap her arms around Brittany's torso. "I think I'll just stay right here."

"Santana, up," Brittany said firmly.

"I don't think so, you're just so damn comfy Brit," Santana chuckled.

"Dan said your food on Thanksgiving sucked," Brittany pulled out as a last resort, feeling a momentary pang of guilt for betraying her son so quickly. But, at least it did the trick and Santana leapt off of her.

"I worked hard on that!" Santana whined and started pacing the floor as Brittany stood up and straightened her slightly askew top. "He's so ungrateful, I should kick his ass."

"Come on, baby, don't do that," Brittany coaxed. She promised Dan she wouldn't tell Santana what he said so the least she could do was talk her wife down now. "It was good, he was just teasing."

"When did he speak these lies?" Santana asked.

"Just now, donwstairs," Brittany answered. "He's in love you know."

That seemed to have completely distracted Santana from the issue at hand. She stopped pacing and turned to face Brittany with wide eyes. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Yup, Michelle's got our little man wrapped around her finger," Brittany explained with a smile.

"Oh God, our kids have terrible taste," Santana groaned and flopped down next to a shocked Brittany.

"Santana! These are all good kids!" Brittany retaliated. "There's nothing wrong with them."

"First our daughter gets sucked in by a _Fabray_ and now our son is whipped by _Berry's_ kid!" Santana groaned and lay back on the bed.

"Please, you love Quinn and you totally have a soft spot for Rachel now," Brittany bit back and playfully poked Santana's stomach. "It's way better than having to worry about the kids bringing back some strangers from school who we know absolutely nothing about. At least we know we'll get along with the in-laws if they get married."

"Brit stop, I can't deal with the idea of our kids getting married right now. Their still babies and if they're getting married that means I'm old and I'm still hot shit so they can' get married," Santana rambled and Brittany supressed a laugh.

"They aren't getting married this minute San, geeze," she teased. "Just be happy the kids are happy."

"What about Tori?" Santana asked. "Has she said anything to you about Mark?"

"No, I think they just were a summer fling. They'll still be friends I'm sure but Lex and Dan's are the ones who've gone all soft," Brittany said as she stood up. "Now finish packing so we can enjoy our final summer dinner."

Santana sat up and groaned, "Fine, but only because I love you."

xXxXxXxXxXx

Lex and Emily had decided to head to the park down the street to have their final time alone before the barbeque that night. They found themselves facing each other across from the slowly turning marry-go-round and just talking.

"I think you'll get along with my friends," Lex said as she reached behind her and shoved the ground so as to get them moving a bit faster. "They're laid back, not total bitches like some girls and the guys are just like, I dunno, guys. Easy to get along with."

"Same here," Emily added. "Maybe we can try to get our groups meshed so we can all hang out every now and then."

"Maybe," Lex nodded. "It'd be nice if everything just slid into place like that."

"Even if the friends don't fit together it's okay. Us getting to have time together is way more important than making all of our friends get along," Emily continued. "I bet we could go on some super awesome dates back in New York, we haven't really been able to do that here."

"I know, I can wait," Lex said with a smile. "We can see each other once a week at least, right? Not always big dates but just hanging out."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Emily agreed. "I still can't believe we were so close to each other all these years yet never knew that the other existed. Well no, I knew you existed just from mom and dad talking in passing, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah. But you know I doubt anything would've happened if we had met earlier. I was still too insecure about myself before this summer," Lex explained. "Actually, if it weren't for you I might not have been ready this summer to come out. You're like my own personal catalyst."

"That'll make for a sexy pet name, 'catalyst'," Emily laughed.

"Are you kidding? Science is sexy," Lex teased and they both fell into laughter.

"We're gonna be okay," Emily said simply once their laughing died down.

"Yeah, we are," Lex agreed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was nine o'clock and things were full swing in the backyard; Puck and Finn were grilling away as per usual while everyone else sat at the huge picnic table and drank and laughed over stories of the summer.

"Guys I can't believe it's almost over," Mercedes sighed into her beer. "I hadn't realized how much I'd missed us all being together until now."

"Seriously," Mike agreed. "We can't wait so long again."

"We should have this be a bi-yearly trip," Blaine suggested and everyone listened with eager ears. "Come back here for a few weeks so we can all see each other."

"So long as you guys promise not to be as messy as you were this time, I'd be more than happy to talk my dad into letting us use the house," Kurt said half seriously. "Besides, I'm sure he and Carol would like having a real excuse to go away on vacation every now and then."

"Yes!" Rachel squealed. "We simply _must_ make this into a tradition."

"Bi-yearly would be good, this trip was kind of expensive and I don't know if Mike and I could pull something like this off every year," Tina chimed in and several people voiced their agreement.

"I like the idea of doing that too, but lets save the planning for later and just enjoy each others company for now," Sam said and earned an appreciative smile from Santana.

"Trouty Mouth is right, we'll be keeping in touch more so we have plenty of time to talk it out later," Santana agreed.

"I always knew you loved us, Satan! I mean, Santana," Quinn teased from across the table. Santana shot back a playful sneer and the adults dissolved into laughter. Meanwhile, at the other end of the table the kids were having their own conversation.

"So we'll like, keep in touch over Facebook, right?" asked Derek, channeling the same awkwardness a teenage Puck would've had when talking about anything resembling emotion.

"But of course, you can't get rid of us that easily," Leroy joked.

"Yeah, besides Lee and I are in LA so we can hang out sometimes," Jared agreed. "You really only have to worry about the New York crew."

"All you New Yorker's are shacking up, you better remember to put on your pants every now and then and drop us a line," Spencer joked.

"Well, nothing in the world would be able to keep me away from your lovely attitude," Emily joked back.

"Please, you're dating my sister, you're obviously immune to attitude," Tori scoffed and Mark rolled his eyes.

"I'll have you know that your sister is a total puppy and would never have attitude with me," Emily countered and Lex groaned in embarassment.

"Em! Other people aren't supposed to know that!"

"Don't take that the wrong way, Emily. Lex is like our mami and feels the need to put out this badass don't fuck with me vibe," Dan explained.

"I'm sitting right here!" Lex exclaimed. "Stop analyzing me."

"Fine, just know you're not fooling anyone," Emily cooed and pecked Lex on the cheek.

"Gross," Tori gagged dramatically, earning a middle finger from Lex.

Before the bickering could go any further, Puck called out that the food was ready and was promptly mobbed by both the adults and teenagers. Finn and Puck just looked on in bewilderment as everyone piled food onto their plates. Fortunately, everyone was kind enough to leave some for the people who had cooked the meal.

"Guys, I'd like to say something," Brittany said as people were finishing up their meal. Everyone quieted down and gave her their full attention. "I really just wanted to thank everyone for being here this summer. It was very... colorful, to say the least and I couldn't have imagined a greater group of people to share it with. It's been amazing to see all my old classmates grown up and married and with fully grown kids. We've all done things that I'm sure our teenage selves wouldn't have believed we would ever do. I guess what I mean to say is that I'm proud of us and the families we've made. It means the world to me that we could all come together like this once again. So, cheers to an awesome summer and many more to come!"

"That's my sexy wife!" Santana shouted as everyone cheered their agreement for the speech.

"As one of the night's chefs," Puck announched when things died down. "I declare the last barbeque of summer over! Pull out the hard liquor it's time to get wasted!"

Everyone cheered once again and, in true glee club fashion, made the most of their final blow out. Brittany had said it perfectly, this summer was a special one indeed; and that is why not a single person complained about the fact that they'd be hungover on their flights tomorrow.

But knowing them, they would start complaining the second they boarded their planes.

**A/N: Abrupt ending? Kind of! But, I was really ready to be done with this story because I was running out of adventures for them to have. I'm sorry that I wrapped this up quickly after being away for WAYYY longer than I'd realized. But, I'm still going to write the ten years to the future sequel as soon as I'm done with my other story "The Ghost of You", so keep an eye out for that. I hope you enjoyed this story, I know it was kind of rocky but it's really my first big story on FF so I guess I was still getting my sea legs. The writing for the next story will hopefully be better. Woah, I'm channeling Rachel Berry right now so I'm just gonna shut up and say thanks for sticking around! Cheers!**


End file.
